Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse
by XxAnimusxx2016
Summary: The Anti-Monitor has laid waste to the DC universe and Supergirl is thrown from the midst of her ruined home to an unknown universe. But why are most of the people she know and love in this unkown universe? And who are these strange beings called Saiytonians? Gohan x harem, OC x harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my Oc Son Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl (shocker XD)**

**Isun x ? (Possibly Powergirl of his universe or Lime; open to suggestions)**

**Fusion universe- **This universe is the combined force of DC and DBZ universes. This universe is in no way affiliated with Supergirl's universe, which would be of the Post-Crisis/Justice League Unlimited universe. This is the combination of the New 52 universe and DBZ universe. This is where the story will mainly take place.

**Supergirl's universe- **As stated above, this universe is more akin to the Post- Crisis/Justice League Unlimited series.

**Power levels- **There will be no power levels in this story since at this point in time, the characters in the story are too vastly powerful to measure (though I may change my mind about the power levels later down the road). The fusion universe literally has the combined powers of the DC and DBZ verses (think of this universe being the Vegito fusion while Supergirl's universe could be considered a Gogeta fusion, roughly).

**Timeline of the Fusion universe- **The story will take place towards the end of the 7 year gap between Cell and Buu arcs. A brief little history of the fusion universe should clear everything up: Goku met Faora during the 23rd Budokai Tenkaichi (the same tournament where Goku originally met Chichi), however Faora defeated Goku rather easily becoming the World champion. Goku, rather smitten by the unknown woman, humbly asked her if she could train him. At first she was hesitant but once she saw that he would be dedicated, she relented. Over the course of several months, the female Kryptonian admitted to both herself and to him her feelings, which led to their first child Son Isun. A short time went by before their other child was born, Gohan. Faora told her mate about her alien heritage, the Kryptonians and through her people's technology they discovered that Goku was a Saiyan. Initially hesitant, Goku was persuaded by Faora to undergo a procedure that would unlock more of his Saiyan ancestry without changing a majority of his personality (imagine a friendly Bardock).

Cue the entrance of Raditz, to the surprise of both parents, Isun and Gohan easily defeated Raditz. Goku's curiosity was peaked once he discovered the vast powers his sons held and he oversaw their training along with his wife/mate Faora.

Pretty much the Frieza saga remains the same as in canon since Faora doesn't get involved due to the wishes of her husband.

However the Cell saga puts things into motion, more of these super powered beings start coming out of the woodworks including a fellow Kryptonian named Superman, Batman, a beautiful Amazon princess, Green Lantern, Shazam/Captain Marvel, and much more. These new band of heroes fought side by side with the Saiyan and his family until the Cell games. Once the game starts, one by one the heroes fall; Shazam, Green Lantern, Superman, Faora, Wonder Woman, and eventually Goku. The only two remaining contestants are Goku's only two sons: Isun and Gohan. Gohan ascends into his ascended Super Saiytonian 2 form and ultimately defeats Cell.

Instead of going into hiding, Superman and the newly formed group decide to make themselves known to the world as the Justice League. They kindly asked Goku and his family if they would like to join to which they agreed but only part time. And since then the Justice League was created, helping out everyone else on Earth and wherever they were needed across the galaxy and or universe.

**Characters- **

Goku- I should mention that Goku has discovered the Super Saiyan 3 form at this point in time and did not die during the Cell games.

Faora

Son Isun- **combination of Son Alaric from my story 'Solorian amongst a Saiyan family' and Isun Te from my other story 'Infinite Crisis: New Destiny'; there's a pic of the OC on my profile page :) **

Gohan

Goten

Bulma

Vegeta

Supergirl (from her universe)

Superman (from the fusion universe)

Lex Luthor (see above)

Batman (see above)

Wonder Woman (see above)

Green Lantern (see above)

Shazam/Captain Marvel (see above)

**There will be more characters that will be introduced but not until later on in the story. To grasp the idea on how powerful Isun and Gohan are since they're Saiyatonian hybrids, Goku would have to push himself to a SSJ2 against a base Saiyatonian. And the thing with Cell is that he was created from the combined efforts of Dr. Gero and Brainaic, hence why Cell is so powerful. Also, Isun and Gohan had primarily been using their Saiyans powers while they had the Kryptionian strength since they were children, the full aspect of the Kryptonian powers didn't kick in until the Cell arc began.**

Here is a link detailing about Saiyan/Kryptonian hybrids (this is probably the most accurate representation of said hybrid): ** profile/jorgevy/blog/dr-helix-huxleys-blog-on-hybrids-saiyankryptonian/82959/**


	2. Crisis of the Anti-Monitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my Oc Son Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl (shocker XD)**

**Isun x ? **

**Suggestions:**

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Blackfire

Soranik Natu

Wondergirl

(Or feel free to add your own suggestions in the comment section cause I'm cool like that XD)

**-Saiytonian: Legends of the Multiverse- **

**San Francisco; Earth-1**

Supergirl watched in horror as she witnessed the slaughter of her cousin and the massacre of the Justice League at the hands of Superboy Prime, a rogue Kryptonian from Earth Prime, and the Anti-Monitor, who shall we say would be considered a Titan of the Antimatter Universe. Broken dead bodies were scattered like confetti, the city of San Francisco was demolished like Ground Zero, and Kara Zor-El couldn't do anything but stare at the devastation that laid before her very eyes. Supergirl was considered by nearly everyone on Earth as one of the most powerful heroes, second only to her cousin Superman, or as she knew him as Kal-El.

Superboy Prime watched the distraught female Kryptonian from the skies like a god, laughing to himself at her misfortunes. He observed the Anti-Monitor just standing there in the water next to the Golden Gate Bridge. That giant armored bastard was the being solely responsible of his PERFECT Earth, he secretly planned on eliminating him once he "mercifully" granted Kara a quick death. He smirked as he descended onto the bridge, the male Kryptonian strolled methodically towards Kara. Along his way he observed the dead massacred bodies, humming to himself which seemed to bring forth a skip in his step.

Prime kneeled in front of Kara who was currently holding her dead cousin close to her.

"All good things come to an end, don't they?" Prime mocked, stroking the female Kryptonian's hair although she gave no sign that she noticed. "Such a shame though, everything on my Earth was annihilated and I was THIS close to restoring everything if it wasn't for you would-be "heroes". With your impractical morals about not killing your enemies, let's face it ALL of this is on you and your League. I have nearly destroyed this pathetic excuse of a universe several times and each time nearly succeeded. If threatening to destroy a universe doesn't qualify for you guys to kill, then I don't know what the hell will. Not that it matters anymore, since your pathetic cousin is dead." After Prime's rant, he spat on the corpse of the Man of Steel.

**WHAM!**

Supergirl landed a punch powerful enough to destroy a planet but that made little difference to the deranged Prime. His head was slightly knocked back but he gave a rather amused smile to the hysterical Supergirl, with tears cascading down her face.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT KAL OR ABOUT BEING A HERO!" Kara screeched. Prime just smiled at Supergirl, slightly rubbing his chin from the punch.

"Don't I?" The Kryptonian from Earth Prime cryptically stated. "Let's face it Kara: the League is dead, I'm going to kill the Anti-Monitor, recreate the Big Bang which will restart the universe in my image, and I'll need someone by my side to revive the Kryptonian populace." A malicious smirk on his face causing a gasp to erupt from Supergirl. The normally confident and sometimes hot-headed female Kryptonian was scared beyond belief, she didn't want anything to do with that deranged psychopath. She was rather hoping that Prime killed her, just like everyone else he slaughtered. Unfortunately her chances for sweet death had been denied for a fate far worse. Prime lunged at Kara, pinning her underneath him, and violating her mouth with his tongue.

Kara had to swallow the vomit that was threatening to upchuck upon herself and Prime. She saw the Anti-Monitor slowly creep over to their positions and she made one of the most dreadful and disgusting decisions in her entire life: she continued the kiss. Tears stained her eyes before gathering enough strength in her legs to kick off the horny Kryptonian, tumbling out of the way before a giant metallic fist crashed down upon Prime, leaving a gaping hole on the bridge. Kara meanwhile was vomiting, trying to get rid of the vile memory that happened just a few moments ago.

Superby Prime was PISSED at the Anti-Monitor, plowing into the giant metal being throwing punches left and right in a fit rage. He HAD IT! No longer would this metal creature ruin another thing in his life. However the Anti-Monitor raised its hand to open a portal behind the stubborn and unknowing Kryptonian. And with a single backhand, the Anti-Monitor knocked the Earth Prime Kryptonian into it, which was a relief to Kara. But that relief turned to terror as the metal monstrosity grabbed the now only surviving Kryptonian into the portal, her fate unknown.

**-Saiytonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**New DBZ universe; Metropolis **

The streets were bustling with life as the hard working people were walking up and down the streets to wherever their destinations led. A cape crusader hovered above the city, like a savior angel. His red cape swayed in the wind, his yellow 'S' shield stood proudly on his chest and his raven hair slicked back with a small curl that laid on his forehead. To the world they called him Superman, the Last Son of Krypton; one of the most prominent figures of the Justice League. He had been on the League for nearly 7 years, after the events of bio-android named Cell who was created by Earth's very own Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army and Brainiac, an A.I. from Krypton.

However a group arose from all over the globe: Superman himself, Batman, Wonder Woman, Shazam/Captain Marvel, Flash, and Green Lantern banded to stop this unknown threat. But they realized quickly that another group were already dealing with the situation but nonetheless they offered their services. After Cell managed to get into his Perfect form, the bio-android held a tournament challenging any and all fighters. And one by one, the challengers fell: Flash, Green Lantern, Shazam/Captain Marvel, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Wonder Woman, Superman, Faora, and even Goku eventually gave up.

And so the fate of the world was left in the hands of Goku's and Faora's children, the Saiytonian hybrids Son Isun and Son Gohan, two nine years vs the universe's greatest threat. Initially everyone was hesitant on letting two children but with some convincing on Goku's part and even the children's, they were allowed to enter the fight. Though just like his father before him, Isun surrendered after a long and tiring battle.

Ultimately when it was Gohan's turn, Gohan ascended to his Super Saiytonian 2 form and killed Cell. With the threat of Cell dissipated, instead of going into hiding, Superman and the newly formed group decide to make themselves known to the world as the Justice League. They kindly asked Goku and his family if they would like to join to which they agreed but only part time. And since then the Justice League was created, helping out everyone else on Earth and wherever they were needed across the galaxy and or universe.

And after 7 years, the League were world renowned heroes and saviors of Earth, the galaxy and universe. Superman's reminiscence of the past were halted when a portal opened up above him. He moved out of the way for a body to plummet to the ground below. Upon landing next to said body, Superman began to analyze the object. As it turns out, said object was really a girl; young, beautiful, and around the age of 16. But what threw the Man of Steel off was the fact that this girl had the same symbol on her chest as his.

Supergirl opened her eyes and undesirable pain flushed throughout her nervous system. She slowly crawled to a standing position and surveyed the scene around her but her search was cut short when she saw the 'S' shield on a familiar male.

"Kal!" Kara cried, nearly tackling the dumbfounded and confused Kryptonian in a crying fit. "Thank Rao you're still alive... Wait this is not right, you're dead but yet you're alive." Needless to say the young female Kryptonian was baffled by this strange occurrence but her Kryptonian mind put the pieces of the puzzle. The Anti-Monitor. He sent her here, but why?

Her mental barrage of questions were halted by Superman who brought her back to reality.

"How do you know my birth name? And why are you wearing my family's crest." demanded Superman.

"Don't you recognize me Kal? It's me, Kara? Your cousin." After that bold statement, Superman's mind went into a whirl. He always imagined that Faora and himself to be the last Kryptonian's in existence. But that doesn't explain this 'Kara' falling out of a portal.

"If it's all the same with you, would you please follow me? I have some friends that would like to ask you some questions." Superman requested before calling to the Watchtower to alert Martian Manhunter of their new guest and to call in the founding League members including Goku and Faora.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short, but don't worry the future chapters will be longer. The official name of the fusion universe of Gohan and Isun is the New DBZ universe (since it is comprised of the New 52 and DBZ). Feel free to add your own ideas for the story, helps keep the creative juices flowing.**


	3. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my Oc Son Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl (shocker XD)**

**Isun x ? **

**Suggestions:**

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Blackfire

Soranik Natu

Wondergirl

(Or feel free to add your own suggestions in the comment section cause I'm cool like that XD)

**-Saiytonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**The Watchtower **

"And that is my whole story." Kara Zor-El said. She had explained her life story to the League, which felt weird considering that she knew these people all her life but they didn't know her. But she realized several things; her cousin didn't have his signature red trunks which she was kind of relieved to see, Wonder Woman had silver/platinum armor instead of gold which was very similar to her old uniform, and Flash had some yellow lightning symbols across his red spandex. Other than that Batman, Green Lantern, and Captain Marvel looked basically the same. Though there two people amongst the group, one that she didn't recognized as a male with palm-tree hair wearing a orange gi, he was kind of cute in her opinion. The other person though was an entirely different, this woman had been known for attacking Earth with her lover, General Zod. However this orange gi fighter had his arms wrapped around the slightly smaller Kryptonian commander's waist as if they were lovers, but that couldn't be possible right?

Goku and his wife Faora just watched this Kara Zor-El study them incredulously. Goku glanced at his wife to study her reaction, naturally Faora had an inquisitive look on her face but that quickly turned to a stern look on her face. Goku tensed at the sight, for as long as he's known her she was always a controlled woman, taking everything in stride and in a logical manner. However underneath that mask of logic was a temper of fiery proportions, though over the years Goku has managed to use that to his advantage, mainly in their chambers. But he also knew that since Faora was fighter much like himself, she had a natural ability to sense when someone was being hostile, a sixth sense if you will. Goku decided to ease the tense situation before anything got out of hand between the two female Kryptonians.

"Hi, my name is Goku. And this is my wife Faora." He kissed his wife, prompting Faora to ease out of her tensed state. "But judging from the story you've told us and your current reaction, I'm just going to say this: things are not the same as it is in your universe. So I don't want you in anyway to threaten my wife or make her uncomfortable in any manner. She is not the same as you remember her so don't treat her as such." Goku ended his speech rubbing the shoulders of Faora. Supergirl was surprised to say the least, but she gauged the League's reaction which was pretty much the same as Goku's.

"I... apologize. It's just that after everything that has happened, I'm just a little frazzled." Kara said.

"Since we have that out of the way, what do we do with Kara?" Flash asked. The League pondered on this predicament for several minutes, murmuring for several minutes. Suddenly Captain Marvel snapped his fingers causing everyone to towards him.

"I know, what about Goku's kids, Isun and Gohan?" Captain Marvel stated.

"How does that help Kara?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well, since Isun and Gohan are the only ones close to Kara's age, they can help her transition and show her the ropes." Goku responded. "Not a bad idea, let me call them."

And with that Goku telepathically called out to his eldest sons, hoping that they would receive his message.

"Wait, you two have kids? I thought humans and Kryptonians couldn't have kids, at least not naturally." Kara said. Goku gave her a confused look.

"Human? No, no I am a Saiyan, an ancient alien warrior race. There are only two full blooded Saiyan's left, myself and Vegeta."

Kara was left to her thoughts, 'An alien hybrid of a Kryptonian and a Saiyan? I wonder what they'll look like or how powerful they'll be.'

**-Saiytonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Happy Harbor; the Cave**

"Read 'em and weep." said Son Isun, the eldest son of Goku and Faora. He had brown spiky hair, hazel eyes, and fuzzy brown tail. Most people said that he looked like his mother, which was odd considering that neither of his parents had brown hair or hazel eyes. But he wasn't concerned about that at the moment, he was more worried about the friendly poker match that was going on between Donna Troy, Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin (Tim Drake) and himself. Isun chewed on the end of his churro like a cigar.

Robin had lent money to the other teen heroes in order to make things interesting: whoever lost would have to repay the amount they lost to Robin. Considering that Robin is the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, payment would have to be at least in the millions. And considering the current pot that the hybrid was holding, about 85 million dollars, Isun was feeling a bit of pressure. Time had passed and one by one the teens folded: Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash. The remaining two teen heroes just stared at each other, trying to figure what sort of hand the other held.

"You know, you can always fold. Save yourself the trouble." The raven haired goddess taunted. The Saiytonian hybrid chuckled as did she, he remembered when they first met. It was 2 years ago and Wonder Woman had brought a protege to the Cave. Needless to say their first encounter wasn't the most pleasant. Though in his defense she was the one who initiated the conflict, calling out sexist remarks ranging from men are pigs to women are superior to men. And at first he just ignored it until she said something that crawled underneath his skin, which is a feat in of itself. In retaliation, Isun challenged the obnoxious Amazon to a sparring contest which she smugly accepted.

Within one second and one blow, Donna Troy was humiliating defeated at the hands of the Saiytonian. That revelation humbled the Amazon to her core and after a bit of pleading, Isun agreed to train her. As time went on, a certain connection was set between those two, like they could look at each other and know what the other was thinking without saying a thing. Isun had admitted to himself recently that he was in love with the Amazon, she was courageous, strong, beautiful, intelligent, pretty much everything a man could look for in a woman. In a weird sort of sense, they both knew that they like each other romantically but they didn't do anything about it. Shaking the memory from his head, he swallowed the rest of the churro and started to get serious.

"Ah you know me Donna, I don't give up easily. I'm stubborn to a fault at times." Isun said, glancing at the cards he held in his hand. He had a Four of a kind; four aces and an eight. There were only two possible hands that could trump his: a straight flush or a royal flush. He glanced back at the goddess, while he admitted that she was beautiful, she also had a tremendous poker face. He silently cursed himself for teaching her that.

He raised the pot by 10 million, waiting for Donna's reaction. She matched the same amount.

"Alright, let's see what we got." Isun sighed, leaning back in his chair. Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash observed the match between the Saiytonian and Amazon. Just then a voice garnered inside his head, _'Isun, are you there?'_

Isun blinked twice before he recognized his father's voice. _'Yeah I'm here dad. What's the problem?'_

_'We have a situation here and the League needs you and Gohan here for assistance but don't worry it's not a life or death situation. It'll be easier to explain once you two get here.'_

_'Alright but Gohan's not here on Earth. I think he and Goten went to one of the moons on Jupiter for training.'_

_'How many times have I told you boys not to leave Earth unless you tell one of us where you are going?'_

_'... I think 7 times.'_ Isun felt the back of his head get hot all of a sudden, probably from his father's glare. _'Sorry, I'll get going.'_

Isun turned off the mental connection with his father before leaving. "As much as I want to stay, I can't. Dad wants me and Gohan to come to the Watchtower for some League, but he didn't say what."

"Is everything alright?" Kid Flash. Isun shrugged in response, "Probably dad didn't sound TOO concerned but I'll find out once I return."

"Isn't Gohan in space doing some training?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, he took Goten with him as well. Last time I checked they're on one of the moons on Jupiter, should take me a couple seconds to find." Isun said.

"I still can't believe how powerful you guys are. You two could take over the universe if you wanted to." Robin stated. Isun laughed at Robin's accusation.

"Yeah well, really it would take one of us to take over the entire universe. And try to pull a Batman on me, at least until you can pull of the Batglare." said Isun. Robin gave a small smile in return.

"Just be careful Isun." Donna said, standing up from her seat, kissed him on the cheek then took her leave. Isun lightly touched his cheek where her lips once laid.

**-Saiytonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Ganymede (one of the moons of Jupiter)**

Gohan, the second eldest son of Goku and Faora, and Goten, the youngest were standing in the vast wastelands on Ganymede, Jupiter's largest moon. Due to their Kryptonian heritage on their mother's side, the two didn't need oxygen to breathe or breathe in general. Gohan wore a dark blue gi, along with a long red sash and the symbol of his mother's house symbol on the back and the Saiyan symbol on the front (similar to the outfit Gohan wore during Broly: Second Coming). His hair was black with one bang across his forehead standing on end in a spiky formation.

Goten on the other hand looks exactly like his father Goku, down to the hair and clothing. Goten wore his father's signature orange gi whenever training. He busy jumping up and down in joy, this being his actual first day of training.

"Alright Goten, you ready for training?" Gohan questioned. Goten bobbed his head up and down in response. "Good, as you know, you have two sets of powers: one from dad's side and one from mom's side. Today I'll be mainly be focusing on how to master your Kryptonian side since it's more diverse. Now see that rock formation, the one with a bunch of spiky rocks?"

"Hai."

"I want you to use your heat vision to melt those. You might feel a bit tired after you use it since normally it takes a lot of sunlight to use it properly."

Goten looked at the rock formation and concentrated as hard as he could. After several seconds, he felt his eyes starting to heat up. The rock formation started to slowly droop before it started to change into a red magma-like puddle.

"Not bad Goten, you're a natural." An unknown voice stated from above. Gohan and Goten looked up to see their eldest brother looking down on them with a smile on his face. Isun descended down onto the ground next to them, ruffling Goten's hair.

"Gohan, Dad wants the both of us to come to the Watchtower. Apparently they want our assistance on something but they didn't specify what it was." Isun stated. Gohan and Isun looked towards Goten who had a disappointing look on his face.

"Sorry buddy, I guess we'll have to reschedule your training until I come back." Gohan sadly said, he didn't like to disappoint his younger brother."

"We'll make it up to you, I promise." Isun stated. Goten's face turned to more of a relief and a happy one. "Besides this would be a great time for you to see Trunks."

**-Saiytonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**The Watchtower**

Gohan and Isun walked along the halls of the Watchtower, seeing the various groups of heroes and workers bustling like bees in a hive. They eventually made their way to the conference room where the founding members and Supergirl were residing. Upon entering, Gohan was floored by the ravishing female Kryptonian teen. Her blonde hair, her captivating sky blues, she was perfect in his opinion. His tail tagging excitingly from side to side. Everyone in the room except for Gohan and Kara noticed the looks the two sending towards each other. Kara never saw a perfect specimen ever in her life, which was saying something considering her line of work. Her eyes soaked in the contours of his arms and the muscles underneath his outfit.

Isun waved his hand in front of Gohan trying to get him out of his stupor. He finally decided to slap the back of Gohan's head hard. Gohan held the back of his head in pain, tears in his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He whined. Isun rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics.

"I had to do something, you were staring at the pretty girl." Gohan blushed.

"N-No I wasn't." Gohan weakly replied.

"No you're right, you weren't staring. You were making goo-goo eyes at her." Isun teased. Both Kara's and Gohan's faces were blood red from the blushes.

"Just like you do with Donna?" Gohan retorted. Now it was Isun's turn to heavily blush.

"That is different. I actually know Donna, we've been friends for about 2 years. You just met this girl and you're acting like as if you're soul mates." Isun stated.

"This just awkward." The Flash stated. The rest of the League just stared at the bickering brothers go at it.

"Isun! Gohan! Stop it now!" Faora ordered. Both Isun and Gohan stopped mid-sentence and turned towards their mother. "What have I told you two about arguing?"

"To not to." Both brother's replied in unison.

"Exactly and if I see the both if you arguing again, it won't be the frying pan hitting your heads it'll be my fist understand?" Both teens nodded their heads quickly, not wanting to upset their mother any further.

"Now the reason why we've called you two here is that we want you to watch over her. She is from another universe and from that other universe she was the cousin of Superman until someone named Superboy Prime and a metal titan called Anti-Monitor slaughtered them, leaving Kara here the only surviving member of her universe."

Both Isun and Gohan stared at the young Kryptonian in shock and sadness. Imagine going through the deaths of everyone you cared for and then thrusted into a universe where everyone doesn't know you although you know them.

"I'm sorry for your lost, if there's anything we can do to help." offered Gohan.

"Thank you." Kara said smiling at the Saiytonian.

"Where are our manners? I am Son Isun and this love struck puppy is Gohan my younger brother." Isun introduced.

"Pleasure is mine, I'm Kara Zor-El."

'Gohan'

'Kara'

**A/N: In case you guys are wondering, yes Goku is acting a bit OOC compared to the anime but then again it makes sense. Due to Faora restoring Goku's Saiyan personality (but not like Vegeta), Goku is more serious and mature but he still has his goofy personality, he'll just mainly show it to his family and very close friends. Plus the fact that Goku has hanged around with the JL, he was bound to gain a lot of intelligence along the way. **

**The Young Justice cast will follow more closely to the comics than to the show, for example this Kid Flash is Bart Allen instead of Wally West. The adult Flash is Wally West (my fave Flash by the way). But some of the cartoon cast will be included, don't worry.**

**I have been in conference with itheone (author of one of my fave stories 'The Burning World', worth the read :) ) and we were discussing how powerful the Saiytonians would be (Isun, Gohan and Goten), and we agreed that once Isun and Gohan transformed to their Super Saiytonian levels (1 and 2) they would be as powerful as Gotenks Post ROSAT (Time Chamber):**

**Base- Powerful enough to where Goku has to transform to a SSJ2 to compete**

**Super Saiytonian- Powerful as Gotenks Post ROSAT (Time Chamber) SSJ1**

**Super Saiytonian 2- Powerful as Gotenks Post ROSAT (Time Chamber) SSJ2 **

**What do you guys think? Sounds reasonable? If not I would love to hear your theories in the comment section on how powerful Isun and Gohan should be :).**

**And I hope this chapter kind of opens up the type of character Son Isun is, he's kind of like the older carefree brother but who will get serious if something throws down. And if Isun gets serious, you know you should be concerned. Kind of, sort of like Itachi Uchiha in some aspects. It should be noted that between Gohan and Isun, Isun is more of the fighter but that doesn't mean Gohan is weak either. You could think of it like Gohan = Goku and Isun = Vegeta but without the arrogance on Isun's part.**

**Links of Son Isun:**

art/Rycon-Solorian-Prince-476773978

art/Alaric-regular-clothing-449486782

This Son Isun when he is in his Super Saiytonian form: art/Super-Solorian-Old-design-464287500

This is Son Isun when he is in his Super Saiytonian 2 form: art/Colored-Super-Solorian-2-466793969

Isun's fighting outfit: fs71/f/2013/360/4/7/render_de_goku_af_by_


	4. Highschool and Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my Oc Son Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl (shocker XD)**

**Isun x ? **

**Suggestions:**

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Soranik Natu

(Or feel free to add your own suggestions in the comment section cause I'm cool like that XD)

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Son residence; 3 weeks later**

Kara Zor-El had resided with the Son family at the request of nearly everyone. Superman himself suggested that she could stay with him at the Fortress of Solitude if she wanted but she declined. She wanted to break away from the El household for now, maybe she would try another superhero identity, perhaps Flamebird. After the Kryptonian legends Nightwing and Flamebird, two mythological creatures who served Rao the god of Krypton. She was brought out of her musings when she felt a tugging on her pants, revealing it to be the youngest Saiyatonian hybrid alive: Goten.

She smiled at the young Saiyatonian's actions, bringing him up to her lap. Over the past three weeks, she had grown close to the Son family, even to Faora. Granted when the female Son discovered about the female Kryptonian staying at their house, she was less than pleased. However after some 'persuasion' from Goku and pleading from Isun, Gohan and Goten, the Son hierarchy relented. If you asked Faora what her thoughts were on Kara now, she would consider the teen Kryptonian her daughter.

Kara tickled Goten relentlessly, the young hybrid squealing and laughing in delight.

"You enjoying yourself Kara?" Gohan said, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Kara jumped at the sound, she hated when he just appeared using his 'Instant Transmission' technique. She observed the older Saiyatonian hybrid in his gold and bronze dress robes (like the ones in Man of Steel) with Faora's House symbol standing proudly in the middle.

"Warn me next time you do that, last time I nearly hit Isun." Kara reprimanded. Gohan chuckled at Kara, using his super speed, faster than even Kara could even track, rushed next to her and kissed her. Kara tensed for a moment before relaxing into it, the Saiyatonian and the Kryptonian had gotten together in a relationship. It had been two weeks since and they announced their relationship to the family. Everyone was excited to hear of the young couple, especially Faora. She even made a remark about grandchildren, causing Kara to blush heavily and Gohan to have a nose bleed.

The young couple broke from their kiss breathing heavily. They noticed that Goten was nowhere to be seen, he probably ran away after a few seconds of seeing cooties. Gohan sat on the chair next to Kara, bringing her with him onto his lap. Kara shifted lightly on his lap making herself comfortable before snuggling into his neck. His tail wrapped itself around Kara's waist, bringing her closer to him. Kara slapped Gohan lightly on the shoulder in a playful manner.

"What? I didn't do anything." Gohan said innocently. Kara rolled her eyes at him before leaning her head back to his chest, rubbing her fingers against the symbol on Gohan's chest. She pondered a moment before asking Gohan something. "You know what's weird? We've only known each other for about three weeks but yet it's like we have known each other forever."

Gohan thought about what Kara said. "True but sometimes you don't need to spend a long time with someone to know that they are the one. In our line of work, it's sort of a 'life is too short' type of deal."

"I can't help but feel that part of that statement is referring to Isun and Donna." Kara said.

"Well, not really. Granted their relationship is a bit different than ours. You see they got off to a rocky start although today they're the best of friends. And I think Isun might be partially afraid that if they do go out, that connection might not even be of a romantic nature. So it'll be awkward for them to be seen together but then again it might not be as bad as it seems."

"So do you think that they'll get together?" asked Kara.

"Honestly? Yes, but probably after some major catastrophe like the universe ending or something like that, and they will come together." said Gohan.

"Speaking of Isun, where is he anyway?" Kara asked.

"He might be doing some training out in the field." replied Gohan.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Isun**

Isun was sitting in a meditation pose around 30 miles from his home. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady. However the girl across from him had different ideas. The mischievous girl in question was none other than Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan who was at one time a Worlds Martial Arts champion. They met at a fighting competition a few weeks ago, and unsurprisingly the final contestants were Videl and Isun.

After a 'difficult' match between the two, Isun emerged as the victor. Impressed at the young man's skills, she asked the Saiyatonian if he could train her. To which Isun agreed and he told her to meet him at his home. After giving her the coordinates and address, he waited for her to arrive. Isun decided to do a bit of training before she arrived which involved using his ki techniques, unfortunately when he was done he turned to the shocked look of Videl.

Once again she demanded that he train her in using ki. And after about a week or so of training, the two became close and eventually fell in love. They kept their relationship a secret from their families and Isun was debating whether or not to tell her about the truth about his family and his superhero identity.

Currently Videl got on her hands and knees, slowly creeping up on the Saiyatonian hybrid. She noticed that he was in a very deep meditation, so he probably won't be disturbed easily. But not wanting to take chance for him to wake up, she lunged onto Isun, sending Isun flat on his back. He opened his eyes in shock as he noticed his girlfriend on top of him with a smirk on her face, along a small blush. He returned the smirk in kind as he sat up and kissed Videl. It was slow and sensual, Videl moaned as she ruffled Isun's brown spiky hair. In kind, Isun had her short, spiky black hair in one hand and in the other rested on her waist.

They broke from the kiss, their foreheads touching as they stared into each other's eyes; blue into hazel.

"You're supposed to be training for upcoming martial arts competition, not making out with your trainer." Isun reprimanded. Videl just smiled mischievously at him, kissing him chastely.

"Yeah well, this is me taking a short break. Besides I didn't see you refusing my advances." Videl stated.

"Can you blame me when I have a beautiful angel sitting on my lap? And unfortunately, our training session is over. See you at school?"

"Alright, see you later. I love you." Videl got from his lap, reached for her capsule and after the smoke died down, she got into her jet copter and flew off. Isun waved her goodbye as she disappeared over the horizon.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Wayne Enterprise; Gotham City**

"A pleasure as always Mrs. Briefs," replied a certain handsome Gotham playboy billionaire and current owner of Wayne Enterprises; Bruce Wayne. His beautiful friend and business rival of Capsule Corps, Bulma Briefs, was having lunch at his office, reminiscing of old times.

"It's always good to see you Bruce, looking dashing as always." said Bulma. "How are your parents, if you don't mind me asking."

Bruce's face became somber as he remembered that night that happened years ago in that alleyway. But then he gave the blue haired female billionaire a small sad smile. "They're doing fine although Dad's in a wheelchair room from the stray bullet. In fact, they should be arriving shortly."

"Do they know about you and Batman being the same person?"

"Oh god no! They think I'm still Gotham's infamous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

Bulma laughed, "Imagine The Batman, terror of the night and of the criminal underworld, being a momma's boy and on a curfew."

Bruce laughed drily at Bulma's 'joke' when the intercom buzzed on Bruce's desk. "Mr. Wayne, your parents are here to see you."

"Thank you Barbara, send them in." said Bruce. Bulma took this as sign to leave, picking up her purse.

"Well, this was fun Brucey, we should do this again sometime, maybe we could ask Lex to join us." Bulma stated. Bruce gave her a mock glare.

"Eh, no. I usually don't fraternize with the enemy Bulma, you know that." Bruce stated.

Bulma smirked mischievously, "Of course not Bruce. You just sleep with them right? Especially with a certain cat-themed burglar running across the rooftops, am I right?"

"You know what's interesting Bulma?" Bruce began. "In a weird sort of way, the most powerful things happens in threes." Bulma gave him a confused look, which Bruce clarified. "There's the Trinity compromising of myself, Clark, and Diana. The Trinity of Capsule Corps, Wayne Enterprises, and LexCorp. And now the Trinity of the next generation is Gohan, Isun, and Kara."

"Kara? Speaking of her, what about schooling? Is she going to school with the rest of the Young Justice?"

"Yes, it should be prudent considering that Gohan and Isun are going as well."

"Which high school are they going to?"

"Orange Star High School."

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**A week later; Orange Star High School**

Gohan and Kara were walking by side on their way to the high school. Gohan wore a baggy long sleeve shirt, black vest, orange pants, and black shoes. Kara was wearing a simple yellow sundress. They observed the schoolyard looking for their friends, well Gohan's friends anyway. After a few seconds, Gohan found them: Conner, Megan, Bart, Tim, Val and Donna Troy standing a group in their civilian clothes.

Gohan grabbed Kara's hand and rushed them to the group. Val pointed to them causing the group of super teens to look behind them, smiles on their faces.

"Dude, what's up? Who's the chick, she the girl who fell through the portal almost a month ago." Bart said rapidly.

"Yeah, guys this is Kara. Kara, this is Conner, Megan, Bart, Tim, Val and Donna. But you'd them better as Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin, Karate Kid and Troia." Gohan introduced.

Supergirl smiled at the Young Justice group. "Thank you for accepting me into the group."

"It's no problem besides it'll will be nice to have another girl on the Team." Donna said, looking at Megan for support.

"So you're a Kryptonian from another universe and Superman's cousin huh?" Conner asked, looking over Kara with a stern look. His face slowly turned into a smile. "Guess that makes us family." Kara smiled in return.

"Hey, where's Isun? I was hoping for a little rematch." Val stated. His request was swiftly answered through an apple whizzing at his head. Val caught the apple expertly without looking, he looked around to see who threw it but couldn't see the culprit. He looked over the apple to see a inscription on it:

_ I'm over by the old oak tree _

_ P.S. I heard what you said, you're on :)_

Val and the group looked for the oak tree and saw Isun leaning against the tree. But he wasn't alone, with him was a beautiful young woman with short black hair. She was wearing a yellow sweater and a white skirt and Isun was wearing a white dress shirt and brown pants. He waved them over, to which they obliged. They wandered to Isun and the unknown girl.

"Hey bro, who's this?" Gohan asked. Donna however did not look happy about how Isun was holding the beautiful girl.

"This is Videl Satan, my girlfriend." Isun replied. Kara, Gohan, and Donna tensed at the announcement, the others looked ok with the couple.

"Dude that's so crash! She's really pretty." Bart gushed.

Donna inspected Videl incredulously before leaving huffily. Videl glared at the retreating Amazon. "What's her problem?"

Her question went unanswered as the school bell rang, signaling the superhero teens to go to their classes.

**A/N: I wanted to make this little chart demonstrating who are the strongest heroes on Earth: **

**1) Son Isun and Son Gohan (Isun has the advantage over Gohan but not by much)**

**2) Son Goten (based on raw power alone not skill or experience)**

**3) Son Goku (based on SSJ3, which he hasn't shown to his family yet :3)**

**4) Faora (based on her skills as a Kryptonian warrior)**

**5) Vegeta**

**6) Captain Marvel**

**7) Superman (reason why he's in 7th is because he's weak against magic)**

**8) Supergirl (Post Crisis version)**

**9) Wonder Woman**

**10) Green Lantern**

**11) Flash**

**As you may notice Piccolo, Martian Manhunter, Powergirl and other powerhouses did not make the cut. However that does not mean that they don't exist in the New DBZ universe, it just means they haven't made their appearance yet :).**

**Another thing, I have this poll about which appearnce of Supergirl to use. And what I mean is that below are several choices and each shows an art style of Supergirl. Pick your favorite version of Supergirl, the reason why is because it helps visualize her and Gohan together. In the comment section write it in this fashion: Poll- 1 or Poll- 2 or Poll- 3 or Poll- 4.**

**1) Supergirl from Batman/Superman Apocalypse **

**2) Ame Comi Supergirl**

**3) Supergirl from Superman Unbound**

**4) Supergirl from Justice League Unlimited**

**This is mainly for fun and to grasp the idea of how Donna Troy looks** ㈴5:

fs70/PRE/i/2010/157/d/c/Wonder_Girl_and_Donna_Troy_by_

**And another link depicting what Isun looks like (this is from my deviantart account):**

art/Rycon-Solorian-Prince-476773978

art/Alaric-regular-clothing-449486782

**I know you guys might be tired of all these links but it's just so you, the readers, can visualize what I see, so to speak :).**


	5. Life of a Teen Superhero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my Oc Son Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl (shocker XD)**

**Isun x harem**

**Harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Mary Marvel

Zatanna

Bombshell (Amy Allen; female counterpart to Captain Atom)

Cir-El

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Orange Star High School**

It was lunch time as a swarm of students flooded into the cafeteria, ready to fill their stomachs. Gohan and Kara had already gotten although they didn't need to eat. They surveyed the cafeteria before spotting their friends. Isun was already at the table, waving them over.

"So how are you enjoying high school so far Kara?" asked Isun. Kara and Gohan sat down at the table with the rest of the super powered teens.

"I must admit, it's not all that bad. It's still kind of weird adjusting with everything that's happened but Gohan being here as made it easier." Kara said smiling while Gohan looked away with a small blush on his face. Isun chuckled at his brother's blush as he pulled Videl closer to him, kissing her temple causing Videl to giggle and push his shoulder playfully.

"So how was your day Vi?" Isun asked his girlfriend. Videl rolled her neck and stretched her arms, popping sounds audible.

"We had this martial arts teacher show up at school today, though he did look a bit familiar. He was short, bald and had 6 dots across his forehead." Videl said.

'Was Krillin here earlier today?' Gohan mentally said to Isun.

'Probably but that's weird that we didn't sense his energy.' Isun replied mentally.

'Unless he was suppressing his energy.' reasoned Gohan.

"You didn't happened to take a picture of this martial arts master did you?" asked Isun. Videl took out her phone, scrolling through her pictures as Isun peered over shoulder.

"Here it is." Videl said, finally finding the photo. On the picture, it showed a short bald monk in the middle of a group of students with his hand in a peace sign. The oldest Saiyatonian laughed the monk's gesture.

"Yeah that's Krilin alright. I see he hasn't changed much." Isun showed the photo to everyone. Gohan chuckled at the sight as well causing a confused look on Kara's face.

"Believe it or not Videl, Krillin's actually an old family friend." Gohan said. Videl was actually surprised by this new fact which sparked something in her mind.

"Really? Actually that does remind me of something I wanted to show you earlier Is." Videl said. Isun was interested to see what Videl wanted to show him. Again Videl searched through her phone before finding article.

"Here it is guys, the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. It's suppose to begin on May 6th although the location is unknown." Videl said. The rest of the group was excited that the tournament was upcoming up but that wouldn't happen until 8 months later.

"Check this out." Val said, causing everyone to look at him. "Apparently this year some of the Justice League members are entering."

"C'mon dude, tell us!" Bart impatiently.

"Let's see, we have: Superman, Goku, Superwoman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Lone Guardian, and the Gold fighter. More are to be announced later." Val read from the phone.

"It seems the League are going to make an appearance at the tournament, as in they won't be actually participating." Conner said.

"They could be showing up for an exhibition match." theorized Donna. "You know for the fans."

"That would make sense, considering with that roster they'll decimate anyone who isn't human. Imagine a human fighting against a Saiyan, a Krytptonian, or an Amazon. Especially going up against a Saiyatonian hybrid." Videl said. "It would be a slaughter fest." Videl laughed. Isun laughed a little hesitantly as well.

"At least the Gold fighter is going to be there." sighed Videl, a dreamy look on her face. Isun looked a little nervous at the mention of the Gold fighter but he laughed it off.

"You really do like the Gold fighter don't you?" Isun teased. "She goes on and on, on how he's so strong, brave, courageous, not mention handsome."

Videl blushed lightly pushing him away. "Shut up! I do not you jerk!" She tugged on the edge of sleeve nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Vi. I'm just teasing you." Isun apologized, making large puppy eyes at her.

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah whatever. If you excuse me, I have to use the restroom." And with that she left, leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

"You two seem to be getting along just fine." Kara started. Isun chuckled nervously running his hand through his spiky hair.

"More than fine, it's-it's... I can't describe it. It's just something that clicks you know?" said Isun with a loving look in his eyes. Donna gave a snorting sound, prompting Isun turn sharply towards the Amazon, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You find something funny Donna? Go ahead and say it, it's never stopped you before." Isun snapped. There was an intense moment between the Amazon and the Saiyatonian, you could feel it suffocating the air around you. It was dark, tense and everyone at the table felt uncomfortable. Donna gave Isun an amused smug look, the same look she gave him when they first met.

"You want to talk? Fine, let's go to the roof then. I want to give you a piece if my mind." Donna stated, standing from seat, the same with Isun. Gohan stood up as well trying to diffuse the situation.

"Isun, Donna don't do any ras-" Gohan started but was interrupted when Isun promptly put his hand on Donna's shoulder and placed two fingers from his other hand, placing them on his forehead and they both vanished.

Gohan and the rest stared at the space that was once occupied by the two angry teens.

"I have never seen Isun that mad before, I'm a little concerned about Donna. Don't get me wrong she's strong but compared to him? He'll cream her into the ground before she could blink." Conner said, breaking the silence. Thankfully none of the other students noticed two students vanishing into thin air. Gohan ran his hands through his hair roughly, frustrated by this certain outcome of events.

"Gohan relax, he won't do anything against Donna. You know that." Kara tried to soothe the angst Saiyatonian. Gohan laughed drily at Kara's remark.

"I DO know him Kara, that's the problem. I've always known Isun to be level headed in a lot of situations, so I know he's not quick to anger like Vegeta. But just like myself at times, we both have intense anger running through our veins. And I know there are two types of people that can get underneath his skin: villains and Donna." explained Gohan.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Outer rim of the solar system**

A large planetoid spacecraft made it's way to Pluto, dwarfing the miniature planetoid. It proceeded to continue its way towards its destination: Earth. A large yellow alien wearing purple spandex and metal headband that controlled the planet sized spacecraft was none than the conqueror of 100+ planets: Mongul. Mongul sat at his throne with a stoic expression but his eyes said another tale. He had heard tales from his 'friend' of powerful beings on Earth, the Justice League. But what intrigued the tyrant even further was not the League itself, rather an individual who deemed himself Son Goku.

Mongul turned to his left to observe the floating disembodied, silver, titanium head. One eye socket opened to observe Mongul staring at him.

"How long until we arrive on Earth?" The head stated.

"Judging by our current speed and trajectory, we shall be there in about 15 minutes." Mongul replied. Wires sprouted from the head forming a silver robotic body, the robotic lizard stretched his limbs getting antiquated with his new body.

"Splendid. And just as I promised you shall receive an army of 10,000 Meta Coolers. Use them wisely." Cooler said, smiling maliciously. Mongul rubbed his chin in consideration, thinking of the uses these Meta Coolers could provide. "However leave that Saiyan trash to me, I have unfinished business with him."

"Agreed, besides I could the others as sacrifice for the people. They always love watching fights to the death for sheer enjoyment." Mongul stated. "But I do have a slight problem." Cooler turned towards the yellow tyrant. "Suppose if one of these heroes do damage these Meta Coolers..."

Meta Cooler laughed, waving his hand away in a nonchalant manner. "I wouldn't worry about them. With the combined efforts of the WarWorld and the Big Gete Star, these Meta Cooler drones will be nye indestructible but if there is any sort of damage, the Big Gete Star will reprogram them to compensate for the weakness of their design."

"Very promising, should be a interesting turn of events." said Mongul.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Orange High School rooftop**

"Ok, what was that about? Is this about Videl, about us?" Isun demanded. They had just arrived onto the barren rooftop, and their was already underway. Donna had her back towards not saying a word to him, she was mad at him.

"We both know that there's a spark between us. Always has been, always will be. I won't lie to you, I love you." Donna revealed. Isun slightly tensed at the revelation but he also felt relieved. Donna finally turned in his direction, her eyes slightly watery. "We have been together through thick and thin as friends. You're kind, smart, funny, a true warrior, a pure heart. I just wanted us to spend the rest of lives together." As she went on with her confession, she took a step closer towards the eldest Saiyatonian hybrid. Eventually she found herself face to face with Isun and he could smell the minty freshness of her breath hitting his senses. His tail unwrapped from his waist, wagging side to side in anticipation.

Donna smiled at the fact that the Saiyatonian hybrid was getting hot and bothered, and it was all for her. "You know," Donna whispered huskily, a millimeter away from his lips. "My body is much more durable than Videl's." Donna nibbled at Isun's ear, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Isun felt the Saiyan portion of his brain taking over, his instincts telling him to dominate her and mate with her. The Kryptonian side was beckoning not to do anything rash, for one he was with Videl and two, it would jeopardize his relationship with both women. Ultimately his Saiyan side won as he pounced his mouth onto Donna's neck; kissing, bitting, suckling. All to which Donna gave throaty sensual moan in reply.

Isun picked her up as Donna wrapped her legs around his waist, never once breaking their heated kiss. Donna's nails raked across Isun's back causing him to hiss in a animalistic fashion. Isun was about to retaliate when a voice broke their little make out session.

"I-I-Isun." a small voice whimpered, causing Isun to freeze from his current activity. Slowly, Isun turned to fully to see Videl, who looked distraught and devastated at the sight.

"Videl... It-It... I..." stammered Isun, trying to at least get the coherent sentence out of his mouth. And to drive the stake into the heart for the hybrid, Videl started to cry. Not even a lot, just two teardrops that fell down her angelic face.

"You lying cheating bastard." seethed Videl, the tears now dissipated from her face. Her face morphed into hate and malice, the face of a woman who's heart was scorned. And her final say, Videl left Isun and Donna on the rooftop. Isun didn't bother trying to go after her, he could but was the point? What would he say? What COULD he say?

For the first time in his life, Isun cried. He fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, tears cascaded onto the floor. His body heaved with guilt; he made the worst mistake any male could make besides kissing another girl: fall in love with two women. Donna watched the grieving Saiyatonian with tears in her eyes. It was her fault, if she didn't pursue and tempt the one thing she couldn't have, none of this wouldn't have happened.

**-Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Earth's orbit**

The WarWorld finally made to its destination as both Meta Cooler and Mongul prepared for the fight of their lives. For Mongul, it was the destiny of battle that intrigued him, glory of its highest form. But for Cooler, it was more personal, a vendetta. Not wanting to waste an ample opportunity for an surprise attack, Cooler accessed the mainframe off the WarWorld.

"Release the Metas!" Cooler ordered. Down in the loading area, over 9000 Meta Coolers came online, ready to spread chaos and death at their masters bidding.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up between Donna and Isun. How will Videl react to this news? I know some of the readers are going to say 'Dude! Why are you bringing a harem into this? You had such a good story until you brought a harem into this! Begone with your filth!' Just give me a chance, I promise it won't be as bad as you might think. Plus it kind of, sort of a trademark thing for me to have a OC/harem :).**

**Just you know, Gohan's superhero name is Lone Guardian. Isun's superhero name is the Gold Fighter, it's a callback to the anime when Gohan was called the Gold Fighter. I might change the name later, so I'm open to suggestions ㈴4. **

**So Cooler and Mongul are working together, how the hybrids and the League fair up?**

**Side question here, we all know that when Goku and Vegeta fuse with the Potara earrings they become Vegito right? What if Isun and Gohan fused using the same method and become known as Ishan or Gosun?**

**Who would win? Vegito or the hybrid fusion (Ishan or Gosun)?**

**Cir-El:**

**Bombshell (Amy Allen):**

**Kara Zor-El as Flamebird (her new superhero identity):**

**Sorry if the pictures don't show up. If they don't, go on my deviantart account (XxAnimusx). Except for Bombshell, you might have to try Google Images.**


	6. War of the Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Telepathic'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl**

**Isun x harem**

**Harem:**

**Videl**

**Donna Troy**

**Zatanna**

**Mary Marvel**

**Cir-El**

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Mount Paozu**

Goku and his wife Faora were taking a rest from their training, they both were leaning against a large tree in a sitting position. The Saiyan, drenched in sweat, glanced at his wife also drenched in sweat, breathing semi-heavily. He smiled fondly at the memory of when he first met her at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, how she easily defeated him. Faora noticed her husband staring at her with a stupid smile on his face, she smirked as she took the towel wrapped around her shoulder and threw it at his face.

"What are you gawking at Saiyan?" Faora smugly asked knowing exactly what Goku was staring at. Goku smirked in return before crawling over to the female warrior Kryptonian, getting right into her face.

"I'm looking at a beautiful angel. Sadly though I'm married." Goku replied sadly.

Faora's eyebrows raised. "Oh and pray tell, tell me about your wife."

"Well, she's beautiful just like you, intelligent, sometimes has a firey temper but in a good kind of way, especially in bed." said Goku huskily. Faora shivered involuntarily as the Saiyan's hot breath spread across her neck, her senses singeing with pleasure. Goku spread feather kisses across Faora's neck before ensaring her in a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. They both moaned in ecstasy as they fell onto the ground with Goku on top. Several minutes went by before Goku broke away needing to breathe, "I love you Faora."

"I love you too my mate." replied Faora, rubbing her hand across his cheek. "Whenever I look into your eyes I see the sun and the stars, which gives me hope and strength for the future. Whenever I see the boys' eyes, I can always find that same compassion and drive that is within you as well. Although you could've won our earlier fight if you weren't so busy staring at my ass."

Goku's face at the beginning of Faora's confession was beaming with pride but quickly turned deadpanned with his cheeks burning furiously. Having the desired effects on her husband, Faora wrapped her legs around Goku's neck, flipping them around so that she was on top.

"No fair," Goku whined. "I thought we were having sexy fun time."

Faora laughed at the misfortunate Saiyan. She leaned down to Goku's ear, "I thought Saiyan warriors didn't complain about losing a fight. Or are you just like Vegeta, whining and complaining about when things don't go his way?"

"When you put it like that..." Goku started before sensing a familiar evil signature. He tackled his mate, taking full blunt of the ki blast that enveloped them. As the debris of the earth and the smoke cleared, from the ashes rose an ascended Super Saiyan; Super Saiyan 2 Goku. His aura crackled as the electricity spurred onto the ground causing small rocks to levitate before exploding. His expression was deadly as Faora slowly got up from her position on the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Faora shouted.

"I have a feeling who it is Fa, but he seems far stronger than last time." Goku stated cryptically. As the smoke continued to die down, a silhouette could be seen.

"Your assumptions would be correct Saiyan, I am far superior than last time. And I don't have the restraints of a biological body." The silhouette remarked, now revealing to be the most psychopathic tyrant the universe has ever known, at least since his younger brother Frieza.

"What are you doing here Cooler? Out for revenge against my husband and the planet?" Faora asked stretching her arms and her neck before getting into her signature martial arts stance, the Kryptonian style of Horu-Kanu which specializes in the pressure points of the Kryptonian body plus the Turtle style martial art that she learned from her husband.

Cooler chuckled darkly at the two warriors in front of him.

"What are you laughing at Cooler?" Goku stated darkly not really in the mood right now to deal with him.

"You two." simply stated Cooler. "What you have failed to realize is the type of metal I am coated in. If you realize what the material is, you will realize how futile your attempts will be."

Faora took a moment to analyze the metal skin the Icejin emperor was coated in. Thankfully due to her Kryptonian intellect, she quickly decduce the metal material.

_'Goku, Cooler is coated in Nth metal.' _The Kryptonian telepathically told her spouse.

_'That's the same material as the Hawks' war mace and weapons. Simply put, we possible won't be able to smash our way to victory. If I recall correctly Nth metal is magic based, which is one of your weaknesses. We'll have to strategize this time, got any ideas?' _Goku responded mentally.

_'See if you can contact the League, we might need their help. We can stall him until then.' _Faora ordered.

"You sure you want to do this? Last time we fought, I sent your scaly ass into the sun. What makes you think things are going to be any different?" Goku taunted hoping to rile up the Icejin emperor. To which Cooler retaliated with pointing one finger at the duo, sending a energy sphere at them. Followed by many small energy spheres homing in on Goku and Faora, both who blocked with ease.

Suddenly Cooler fazed from sight, prompting Goku to use his ki sensing abilities and Faora using her heightened external senses to try and track Cooler. Faora felt a blow to the back of her head, sending her tumbling down into the ground, a large ravine resulting from the Kryptonian made plow. Cooler then sucker kicked Goku in the nuts, resulting in the Saiyan being in riverting pain followed by the Icejin grabbing the pure-blooded Saiyan in a chokehold. Cooler's arm enlarged briefly before it flowed down to his hand, increasing his pressure on Goku's throat.

Goku screamed in pain before a blow hit Cooler's face, loosening his grip on Goku's neck. Cooler did a double-back flip, landing on his feet, and observed the insect that dared hit the mighty Icejin. There stood the 5'5 prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, glaring at the taller Icejin emperor.

"If any one is to kill Kakarot, it's going to be me." Vegeta transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state as well, his normal black spiked hair with a widow's peak, turning gold with electrical burts surronding his aura.

"I see the prince of all Saiyans has finally crawled out of his jungle gym kingdom." Cooler taunted.

Goku sat into an upright position, rubbing his throat from where Cooler had choked him before spitting a thin strand of blood. "Took you long enough to get here Vegeta, I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't come through with your whole 'Killing Kakarot is my destiny' speech." Goku stated. Vegeta just glanced at the third ranked Saiyan before resumeing his glare at Cooler.

"Anyway, if you want to kill Kakarot and this planet, you'll have to get through me." threatened Vegeta. No sooner after the royal Saiyan said that, several grandslams and another cloud of smoke enveloped our current warriors. Five silhouettes could be seen, revealing to be Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Captain Marvel, and Wonder Woman.

"Don't make us do this Cooler, we don't want to harm you in any way." Superman diplomatically stated, trying to diffuse the situation before things escalated out of control.

"Will you shut up? Grow a spine and man up SuperMAN." berated Vegeta. The prince never did like the male Kryptonian's peace and love style, it made him sick and want to puke. "What does the 'S' stand for, sucking? If that's the case I got two nuts you can suc-"

"VEGETA KNOCK IT OFF!" Goku screamed at the prince. Vegeta smirked at Superman then at Kakarot. Meanwhile Cooler was less than amused, getting frustrated at the fact that almost everyone was ignoring him. The Icejin finally had enough, he fired a wide and large barrage of ki spheres causing everyone to scatter to get away. Explosions erupted causing large portions of earth to rise and explode like Hell on Earth.

Goku charged headfirst at Cooler, throwing a combination of punches and kicks at a high velocity. To which Cooler had dodged a majority of the punches and kicks although he did get clipped by the Saiyan. Using his tail, the Icejin wrapped it around Goku's leg and sending him down to the ground, a small crater forming.

Wonder Woman led a barrage of kicks and punches, utilizing her Amazon training to her advantage. She grabbed her Lasso of Truth and trapped the mechanical tyrant to where he couldn't escape. Cooler tried to break free but to his amazement he couldn't. However at that moment, Captain Marvel flew in from behind Cooler to land a thunderous right hook, sending Cooler flying into a plateau below. As Cooler continued to struggle against the Lasso, eventaully managing to get it off via slipping out of it, a red blur flashed by the tyrant sending him flying a little bit.

Again the red blur flashed by again sending a punch each time it passed by Cooler, eventually the red blur stopped in front of him, revealing to be the Flash. He jumped up and down in a mocking boxing stance.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like bee, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" The Flash joked before quickly running around Cooler a massive hyper-sonic speeds, resulting the tyrant in being trapped inside of a tornado. But he fazed out of the tornado some distance from the Flash before being tackled by a certain prince of all Saiyans.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted releasing a medium sized ki blast from his hand enveloping Cooler. But to Vegeta's shock, Cooler was nowhere to be seen. Cooler fazed back to sight behind Vegeta, ready to land a strike behind the Prince's head. Suddenly a blue and red blur crashed into the Icejin, knocking him away from the Saiyan.

"Don't think this changes anything Kryptonian." Vegeta hissed.

"Just between us Vegeta, I'm not particularly fond of you but since we're currently in a fight for our lives I'll let it slide. But remember it was Kryptonian that saved your ass from the fire." reprimanded Superman.

Meanwhile Goku and Faora were double teaming on Cooler, both Saiyan and Kryptonian fighting relentlessly and firecely. "It seems the female is fighting fairly well, considering that she's a Kryptonian." Cooler jeered. Faora made no attempt to hide the sneer spread across, causing the desired effect that Cooler was hoping for.

"Then again she is a rather beautiful creature Son Goku," began Cooler. "Perhaps she could be of some use to me. Maybe she could help 'relieve' me of my stress, with her mouth."

The Saiyan was pissed at the implications of what Cooler was saying about his wife and so Goku fazed out of sight several times using his Instant Transmission technique hoping to confuse Cooler long enough to fire his signature attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A blue ki wave twice the size of the Earth raised Saiyan erupted from said Saiyans hands, enveloping the metal tyrant within the blast. Unfortunately Goku nearly spent all of his energy into that blast prompting the Saiyan to land on one knee breathing heavily as his spiky golden dissappeared along with the electricity back into his normal palm tree haired form.

"Goku, are you alright?" Flash asked, helping the Saiyan up alongside Faora. Goku just gave a smile while still panting but he face quickly changed to worry.

"I don't like that look Son Goku, he's still alive isn't he?" Wonder Woman said, her hand tightening on her lasso.

"Maybe if we're lucky we can pretend he's just hungry?" Flash hopefully offered. "Nah, you're probably right. Since when do the villains stay dead the first time you try to kill them? Is that too much to ask?"

As Cooler reappeared to the entire League after the debris stopped raining from above, although to their slight relief he had taken a significant amount of damage: pretty much the top left quarter of his body was missing. But their happiness and joy quickly changed to despair as wires started to sprout from his shoulder area, essentially reconstructing a new arm.

"It's like as I said before Saiyan, you can't win." Cooler said, flexing his newly constructed limb. "With the combining powers of the Big Gete Star and WarWorld, any flaws in my design is repaired and reconfigured. Simply put: I'm practically immortal."

"We'll just have to see about that." Goku stated.

"By all means try." Cooler goaded.

_'Faora and Superman, use your heat vision to the max. Wonder Woman, remove your bracelets and prepare to use your god blast. Captain Marvel, use all the power you have in those lighting bolts of yours. Vegeta, you and I are going to muster every inch of power we have left and use it against Cooler. Green Lantern, I want you to construct a dome to hold Cooler after we blow him to smithereens. Sorry Flash, you're going to have to sit out of this one.' _ordered Goku. _'Now!'_

Needless to say, the next few moments would have appeared to any normal human that the wrath of every single god from every religion laid their fury onto an unfortunate soul. Green Lantern to the best of his abilities tried to contain the explosion but the sheer power and magnitude of the blast was enough to destroy the dome, sending everyone flying backwards. Nearly everyone but two lone Saiyan remained consinous enough to stand on their two feet, witnessing the destruction. But as fate would have it, over on the ridge of a nearby cliff, an entire army of Meta Coolers appeared.

"Ha Ha Ha, as I have mentioned earlier, the Big Gete Star and WarWorld combined allows me to fix any flaws in my design. Even if the flaw is only one Meta Cooler. Which begs the question: if you had so much trouble dealing with one Meta Cooler, how will you fare up against a thousand? Not to mention another 9,000 more onboard ready to decimate every last man, woman, and child upon this pitiful rock?" bragged the omnious voice of Cooler. As the legion of Meta Coolers made their descent towards the Saiyans, the warriors prepared to make their final stand.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you Vegeta. I'll take the 500 on the left and you'll take the 500 on the right." panted Goku.

"Screw you, I'll take 501!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku smirked at the Prince's declaration. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Then a battle that echoed across the landscape, Vegeta and Goku flared up to their Super Saiyan 2 levels. Their auras combining together to cause a chain reaction explosion, enveloping not only the Saiyans but also the surronding Metas.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Orange Star High School school yard**

Kara and Gohan quickly the lunchroom after the intense scene between Isun and Donna, deciding to come to schoolyard for some fresh air. Unfortunately their peaceful endeavor didn't last very long when a cerain short black haired girl came running outside with tears in her eyes.

"Videl? What's wrong with her?" asked Kara to her boyfriend. Gohan merely obsevered the distraught girl before coming to an astounding conclusion.

"Oh no." Gohan realized, his eyes widening in shock. "He didn't."

Kara took a moment to ponder on her boyfriend's cryptic wording, quickly coming to the same conclusion as well. "You mean she saw what happened between Isun and Donna. And that means, they must have kissed."

"That's the most accurate evaluation yet-" Gohan paused mid-sentence as he felt his father's ki drop severely. His head snapped in that direction causing Kara to become concern at the Saiyatonian's sudden change. "Something's wrong, I can feel my Dad's ki signature dropping, along with a few League members including your cousin."

Kara was shocked at the fact that her cousin was being defeated. In her universe, she had always known Kal-El as being the strongest person both on Earth and the Justice League. Only a few people in the entire universe have ever actually posed a challenge to the Man of Steel, but now whatever or whoever this threat is must be insanely powerful. However her thoughts were interrupted when a person fazed into sight, this person wearing a really tattered orange gi with black palm tree hair, Goku. Goku's current condition scared nearly everyone within the vicinity; Goku's gi was basically nonexistent and the upper half of hsi sculpted body was bruised, cut, and bloodied. One could hardly see the natural tan skin of the Saiyan and upon arrival Goku nearly became unconscious, luckily Gohan caught the his father.

"Dad!" cried Gohan, gently laying his father onto the ground. "What the hell happened to you? I felt your ki energies fluctuating and most of them are gone, is Mom alright?"

"Gohan," Goku panted heavily trying to get through the pain. "Your mother's alright although she did get captured by Cooler, an improved version of Cooler. Some of the League members are unforunately deceased."

"But Kal's alright, right?" Kara asked worryingly. She didn't want to see another massacre of the Justice League when she barely arrived almost a month ago. Goku coughed up some blood, spilling onto the concrete sidewalk below him.

"Sorry Kara, but it happened too fast. We barely defeated Cooler before realizing that there was an entire legion of them on this ridge, and since Vegeta and I were the only conscious people around, we made our final stand. But after that we got captured by the legion of Meta Coolers and got dragged onto the WarWorld. Fortunately I got freed from our bonds and IT'd out of there but not before hacking into the WarWorlds mainframe, luckily all the training from Batman had paid off." Goku chuckled painfully as his ribs were cracked, possibly broken. Gohan took a moment to x-ray to scan the damage his father had recieved.

"Five broken ribs, one cracked, massive internal damage. Looks like you'll need a sensu bean to heal your injuries." Gohan evulated. "I'll call Isun over and he'll drop you off at Korin's Tower."

'What the heck are sensu beans?' thought Kara. She never heard of sensu beans but they sounded useful, especially if there supposed to heal the severity of damage that the Saiyan had been inflicted.

"Isn't that Son Goku? As in the same Son Goku who's part of the Justice League and possibly considered by many to be one of the greatest heroes ever?" Videl said astounded. "Wait a minute Gohan, you called him dad plus that you and Isun are brothers. Oh my God!"

Videl was bugged eyed as the pieces came together in her mind. She slowly turned around to see Isun wearing a silver gi with black trim (the same outfit design that Goten wears in Dragonball Absalon) and wearing black martial art gloves. Isun gave her a small sad smile before changing into his Super Saiyatonian form (use the cover art of this story for reference). Videl nevertheless just stared at him, "I-I-Isun?" Her eyes were getting watery from the mind blowing revealation.

"Actually you might know me better as the Gold Fighter." Isun rubbed his hands nervously as he awaited his girlfriend's response. What kind of shocked him was when Videl suddeny got mad and charged at the Saiyatonian, and started to beat him across the chest. Which was kind of funny considering that Isun was standing at nearly 6 feet tall and Videl was at 5'6, a normal sized girl attempting to beat up one of the world's renowned superhero. Isun chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head in the typical Son fashion.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" Videl screamed before hugging her small frame against Isun's larger frame. Isun breathed in deply before stepping out of Videl's grasp.

"I wanted to tell you about who I was, believe me I did. But I was scared to tell you, as cliche as that sounds. I never wanted to hurt you, either physically or emotional, at least give me the benefit of the doubt. We will talk about what happened between me and Donna, just let me save the world first." Isun begged. Videl wiped the tear that threatened to escape from her eye.

"I just can't believe it, this whole time I've been dating the Gold Fighter." Videl looked over to where Gohan now had his father in a bridal hold, apparently unconscious. "And I'm guessing Gohan is the Lone Guardian." To which both Gohan and Isun nodded to her guess, and suddenly Donna walked up to Videl with a gulity look on her face and Videl's face glowered at the sight of her.

"Videl, I just want to say I'm sorry." Donna began. "I know I shouldn't have kissed Isun since he was already in a relationship with you. But I was just so angry and jealous at you two since I'm also in love with him and wanted to be in your position. I understand if you don't want to accept my apology but I hope you can at least consider."

Videl's face relaxed slightly at the Amazon's apology. "I appreciate your apology but I think it'll be a better time for all three of us to discuss this until after the world is saved."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Isun said, daring himself to kiss Videl on the cheek. "Alright here's the plan: Gohan and Kara, analyze the data that Dad got from this WarWorld, I'll take Dad back to Korin's Tower for him to recieve a sensu bean. Donna, gather the Young Justice crew and tell them to meet up with Gohan. I'll join you guys quickly." And with that the eldest Saiyatonian took his father into his arms before placing two fingers on his finger before disappearing.

"Let's what information Dad left us." said Gohan looking at the hard drive Goku had left them.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Korin's Tower**

Isun and Goku teleported to the Tower where the Saiyatonian found the cat martial arts master standing on the edge of the rail with his staff.

"I see you are in need of a sensu bean correct?" The cat master stated not turning around.

"Yeah, sorry about this Korin but yes Dad's in need of a sensu. Do you have any to spare?" Isun asked. Korin tossed a bag full of sensu beans to the Saiyatonian, who proceeded to give to Goku. Goku coughed as the wounds started to heal but the blood remained. Isun set his dad onto the ground as the Saiyan took a moment to rest.

"So I heard before I blacked out that you're having some lady trouble?" Goku teased with a knowing smirk on his face. Isun blushed heavily as he turned away to hide his blush, which provided Goku with the answer he needed. "Let me just say this son: Love is a complicated emotion. But it's a important emotion, it's how we know we are alive. To be honest, I was in a similar situation just like you're in. It was back when I first met your mother and there was this crazy woman that I had saved when we were children named ChiChi. I honestly didn't remember her since we only met one time but she wanted me to marry her. But I couldn't marry a woman I had only met one time, so I refused. But your poblem is much more complicated if I were to guess. Your problem is that you're in love with two women right?"

"Yes, but that's the point. WHO do I choose? My girlfirend or my best friend? Both whom I have a connection and spark." Isun stated. He rubbed his head from the conflicting emotions starting to surface.

Goku palced his hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "Isun, I know you are confused right now. I also know you are an intelligent, strong, and brave young man. Your life isn't the most average by any normal human standards; you've fought against a genocidal tyrant at the age of 5, a bio-android capable of destroying a solar system at 9, and saved an entire galaxy from pyschopathic Saiyan. Point is, maybe the solution to your unusal problem is perhaps an unusal answer. Maybe you can have both."

"You honestly think that would work?" Isun scruntized. "Women aren't usually known for sharing a man."

Goku shrugged his shoulder's in kind. "You be surprised by what a woman will do and compromise for love. Before you go, I should tell you this: when I was captured onboard the WarWorld, I felt a dark presence on that ship. Just be careful when you get there, he's more powerful than any of the Cooler's. One more thing, the Meta Cooler's on the WarWorld are not like the ones I've faced. They have taken the fifth form of Cooler, so they'll be far more aggressive and powerful."

"Got it, I'll let everyone know. And Dad... thanks." Isun hugged Goku before using Instant Transmission to meet up with Gohan and the Young Justice.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**WarWorld**

Isun fazed onto the ship to witness all except Gohan, Kara, Superboy and Karate Kid battling agaisnt the fifth form Meta Cooler's. Miss Martian, Impulse, Blue Beetle were passed out while Donna beaten and bloodied, trying to help out the others. A rogue Meta Cooler attempted to attack the downed Amazonian but the Saiyatonian stepped in before the android would do any harm. The Saiyatonian rushed over and bashed his fist through its skull, putting it out of commission.

"Thanks." Donna said gratefully sending him a smile.

"No problem." Isun replied. "Gohan, Dad told me that there's a dark presence on WarWorld. Let me take care of that while you guys find that central control of all these Meta Cooler's."

Gohan pondered on his older brother's proposition. "Fine but you be careful ok? Don't do anything reckless."

"Wait, you're actually agreeing to this? This Mongul's ship! This is the same guy who gave Superman a run for his money!" Kara exclaimed.

"You knew who we were going up against and NOW decide to tell us?" Isun said a bit upset at the lack of information from Kara.

"That's not important right now Isun, now hurry up and kill Mongul." Gohan ordered. Isun gave a mock salute before disappearing.

"You sure Isun is strong enough to defeat him?" Kara asked a little more than concerned for the older Saiyatonian.

"He'll be fine, I'd be more concerned for this Mongul guy. Isun is a very serious fighter, I woudn't even really consider fighting him if it was a life or death situation." said Gohan. "C'mon let's go."

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

Isun landed in a large arena, it was rather massive practically dwarfing the Saiyatonian. The sound of clapping echoed across the arena, a large yellow humanoid wearing purple spandex made his presence known to the young teen.

"I must admit, I was a little surprised by the faithful outcome of events that Cooler showed me from the Earth's champions. However given the current situation of you and your brother, I can offer you a choice: join me and become part of the glorious empire that is the WarWorld or you can die." Mongul offered to Isun.

Isun gave no response to the WarWorld's ruler as he continued to glare at him. Mongul was starting to get annoyed at this insects defiance. Isun's aura quickly sprout to life before it blazed off, signfying that he had reached full power. As sudden as his power reached its maximiun, Isun's fist punctured through Mongul's heart, instantly killing him. Isun wiped the purple blood off his hand before rejoining his brother and his girlfriend.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Back on Earth**

Gohan and everyone else had reunited back on Earth as they decided on what to do with the WarWorld and all the deaths that the Cooler's had ensured.

"I say let's destroy the WarWorld and use Shenron to resurerct all those who have died during invasion." proposed Isun.

"That sounds like a plan." Gohan agreed. Both brothers took their father's signature attack stance but aimed it at the sky.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" They said in unison as a gignatic blue blast made its way to the planet sized warship. The result looked like a tactical nuke was set off in the upper atmosphere.

"Since we have that out of the way, all of us should head over to the Lookout. The dragonballs should still be there in Piccolo's and Doctor Fate's custody." Gohan ordered. And with that, the teen heroes made there way to the Lookout to revive everyone who died.

**A/N: And there the Cooler and Mongul invasion is done and over with :). And just as I have promised, the next few chapters will focus more on Gohan x Supergirl, Goku x Faora, and the rest of the cast. Isun will still make an apperance so he's not gone completely ;). I might consider changing the rating on this from T to M, you know, for the sex scenes later in the story (hey, saving the universe time and time again will get our heroes pent up *blushes*). At this moment I'm kind of jealous of Son Isun at the moment :/.**

**Power levels:**

**Goku-**

**Base: **485 million

**Super Saiyan: **24.25 billion

**Super Saiyan 2: **48.5 billion

**Super Saiyan 3: ? (Yet to be revealed)**

**Vegeta-**

**Base: **480 million

**Super Saiyan: **24 billion

**Super Saiyan 2: **48 billion

**Son Isun-**

**Base: **50 billion

**Super Saiyatonian: **2.5 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2: **5 trillion

**Son Gohan-**

**Base: **49 billion

**Super Saiyatonian: **2.45 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2: **4.9 trillion

**Captain Marvel- (advantage magic)**

48 billion

**Superman-**

48 billion

**Wonder Woman-**

45 billion

**Faora- **

44 billion

**Supergirl-**

41 billion

**Green Lantern-**

39 billion

**Flash-**

39 billion (holdingback)

Full power: Superman/Captain Marvel or possibly higher

**There is fanart of Superboy that I have drawn if you're interested in seeing:**

**I'm not going to post a link this time since it might not even show up, instead I'll post a list of steps:**

**1) Go onto Deviantart**

**2) Search for the artist XxAnimusx (by yours truly ;) )**

**3) Search for artworks- Teen of Steel DBZ and Dawn of a New Age**

**4) Enjoy!**


	7. Passion of the Son Warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Telepathic'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl**

**Isun x harem**

**Harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Kami's Lookout**

The Saiyatonian brothers and the Young Justice crew eventually made their way to Kami's Lookout for assisstance in the revival of any dead League members and restoration of the damge inflicted onto the Earth. Upon their arrival, there was a tall green being wearing a tattered purple gi with his back towards the teens, beside him was an average teen girl with raven shoulder-length hair wearing a female version of the green beings outfit.

"Mr. Piccolo!" yelled Gohan, making his way excitingly to the now named Namekian. Piccolo smirked at the excited Saiyatonian.

"I see your excited to me huh kid? Needless to say it's great to see you, same to you Isun." The Namekian greeted them both. "However due to the certain disaster that occured I'm guessing that you're here to use the Dragonballs to repair the damage."

"Hai, that is true sensei. Does he still have them in his possession?" Isun asked.

"Indeed although knowing him as long as I have, he might be relutcant on handing them over. But knowing the dire circumstances of said events... Zatanna, go retrieve the Dragonballs from Dr. Fate." ordered Piccolo. Zatanna bowed in respect before rushing towards the large building in front of them and disappearing behind a large wood door.

"Dragonballs? What are those and how can they revive all this damage?" questioned Kara.

"Well, to put it bluntly: imagine the Dragonballs as something to like the genie and the three wishes. However instead of three wishes, we get two wishes. Although we do have another set of Dragonballs on the planet Namek much larger than the ones we have on Earth and those can grant three wishes." Gohan explained.

"That certainly is a lot of talk about balls, I see why you guys don't mention them a whole lot. It give people the wrong impression." teased Kara. Gohan rolled his eyes at her childish comment but nonetheless smiled.

"But there are certain restricitions with each set of Dragonballs." Isun continued. "You see, the Earth Dragonballs can only revive a person twice before they can no longer be resurrected. The Namek Dragonballs have no such issue but with those, you can revive a single person at a time where as the Earth version can revive an entire population at once."

Kara pondered at the possiblities that these Dragonballs can do, maybe they can revive all those who persihed on her Earth. Gohan saw the look on her face as he figured the train of thought that might have been travelling through her head.

"I'm sorry Kara, but I'm pretty sure Shenron can't revive people from another dimension. Not to mention there is the possibilty that even if he could, the time differation between your universe and ours could be more than year, which is the time limit on reviving someone." Gohan said. Kara was completely downtrodden at the news that her only chance of her friends and family were now possibly non-existant caused her to seek comfort into her boyfriend's arms. A few minutes went by before Zatanna came back wih the 7 magical orange orbs. She placed them in a circle before stepping away from them.

"Care to do the honors Piccolo?" suggested Gohan.

"Arsie Shenron!" commanded Piccolo.

Suddenly the sky became pitch black as orange, red, and yellow lighting sparked from the seven magical orbs when a giant flash of yellow light bursted for the center, morphing into a gigantic green Chinese dragon. Kara fell back in fright from the sudden change in scenery plus the fact that there was giant dragon right in front of her that appeared literally from nowhere!

"I am the Eternal Dragon! State your wishes so that I may take my leave." Shenron bluntly ordered.

"Sheesh! What's up with him? Is he always like that?" Impulse asked hiding behind Karate Kid. Van glanced over his shoulder to the frightened speedster.

"Normally yes, even during my time in the 32nd century he's always been crabby?" Karate Kid explained.

"How much do you want to bet that everytime we call him he might be busy with a lady dragon?" snickered Zatanna as she shuffled her way to the older Saiyatonian. Isun couldn't help but notice the young witch gravitate towards him as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair, blushing as she did so. He groaned inwardly at the fact that not only was he currently in a love traingle but now it appears it'll be a love square.

_'Although she is beautiful...'_ The Saiyatonian shook away from the dirty thoughts that were threatening to enter his mind. Thankfully no one noticed that he might have been staring at Zatanna before drawing his attention back to Shenron. When he finally tuned in, Shenron was now asking about the second wish.

"And for our second wish: repair all the damage that was been brought upon the Earth." said Gohan. Shenron's eyes glowed red signifying that the wish was currently in the process of being granted.

"There I have granted your wish. I shall now take my leave." With that Shenron disappeared back into the Dragonballs before all 7 orbs floated back into the sky before disappearing with a stream of light following each individual orb. Isun managed to jump up into the air catching a Dragonball before it disappeared.

"Thought that it might be easier if we got a head start on hunting the Dragonballs." Isun said tossing the orb to Gohan who in turn gave to Kara to examine. "I guess that's it for now, the World Martial Arts Tournament won't happen for a few months. So I'll transport you guys back to the Cave alright?"

Isun brought together Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Karate Kid and Impulse making sure they were either holding hands or shoulders before he brought two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

"So this is the life of a Saiyatonian." Kara stated. Gohan rubbed the back of his head smiling cheekily.

"Yeah well, it's the same old thing in any universe I suppose: Stop bad guy before lunch, kiss the girl, news at 11." Gohan said.

"That's a bit cliche isn't it?" Kara asked. "But that 'kissing the girl' part I'm down for. Come here handsome."

Kara wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck to drag him down to her level before ensaring him in a kiss. Gohan smirked at the Kryptonian's sudden bold move. He brought his tail around to wrap itself around her waist, dragging the two teens closer in their liplock. They continued their makeout session until the deep sound of a throat being cleared brought them out of their stupor.

"I know I don't understand emotions nor do I care to learn about them, but I do know is that if you two keep continuing this, we'll have more hybrids running around." Piccolo smirked as the two broke away blushing profusely. At that moment Isun returned back onto the Lookout but he had a small device in his hand.

"What is that?" Kara asked staring at the unusal circular device.

"This is the Dragonball locator." explained Isun. "It can detect the location of the Dragonballs when we are within range of them. Pretty handy trick since sometimes they can wind up in the peculiar spots."

"When do we start?" Zatanna asked excitingly. No one was expecting the enthusiasm to be presented in the young witch's voice.

"You want to come along Zee?" questioned Gohan.

"Yes! You have no idea what it's like staying up here for weeks at a time not being able to leave here. No offense Piccolo." Zatanna explained.

"None taken." Piccolo answered.

"So can I join?" Zatanna repeated to Isun with large puppy eyes. After a minute of debating internally, Isun agreed which was followed by a crushing hug from the young witch.

"Since we have everything settled, I'm sure you two have things to discuss," Gohan stated hinting at Donna and Isun about the events back at the school. "C'mon Kara, let's go home." Gohan put two fingers to his forehead while pulling Kara closely to him before vanishing from the Lookout. Piccolo eyed the Amazon and Saiyatonian before going to a meditation-like state with a turban and cape appeared.

"I think now would be a good time to settle things between me, you, and Videl." Isun addressed the metaphorical elepahant in the room. Donna looked towards the Saiyatonian in concern.

"You sure you want to do this now? We can wait until later if-"

"No, I started this and I'm going to settle this. Besides I promised Videl that I'd talk to her about what happened after the invasion." said Isun rubbing his hand through his spiky brown hair. "Let's go." Just as he's done before, he placed two fingers onto his forehead and grabbed Donna, sensing for Videl's ki signature before once again disappearing.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**A few hours later; Watchtower**

Goku leaned against the wall of the hallway as he watched the hustle and bustle of the heroes and workers just as he's always done for the past 7 years. It helped him relax when he was troubled. In this particular case, it was his eldest son's perdicament with his love life as ironic as it sounds. His thoughts were interuppted when a red flash blitzed by the peroccupied Saiyan.

"What's going on Goku?" Flash asked. He wasn't used to seeing Goku being serious, granted the Saiyan did have his moments. But that usually signified that something serious was going on. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's about my son's love life." Goku said. Not excatly what Wally was expecting but he rolled with it.

"So... Is there a problem between Gohan and Kara? I thought everything between those two were fine." Flash asked.

Goku closed his eyes giving a small smile before replying. "They're doing fine, it was Isun to whom I was referring to."

Flash raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Well? Do tell."

"Apparently he's found himself in the position of two women pining after him." explained Goku.

"Ha lucky dog!" Flash exclaimed only to stop from Goku's 'less than amused' face. "Sorry, but that's a common thing to happen in a teenager's life. Not to mention Isun is a rather handsome kid for his age, same thing with Gohan and Goten once he becomes older. So what did you tell him?"

"That's sort of the problem right now. He has admitted to me that he feels a spark with both women. I practically told him to go after both women."

Out of all the years Wally had known Goku, THIS was NOT what he was expecting from the humble Saiyan. He wrapped the idea of his best friend telling his son to basically have his own harem!

"That's... Uh, that's uh... Interesting." Flash eventually said. "That's certainly a new style of parenting. Does Faora know yet?"

"No, and I don't know what will happen if she does find out. On one hand she'll probably be ok with it and possibly even try to convince Gohan to take another girl since she's been talking about grandkids for some time. On the other, she might not take it all that well considering her status of a upper class Kryptonian. I just hope I helped Isun enough to make the right decision."

Flash placed his hand on his best friends shoulder in comfort. "Hey don't worry about it buddy, you're a pretty good dad from what I've seen. Tell you what, let's head over to the cafeteria and have a good old fashioned eating contest. I've been dying for a rematch."

Goku shook his head in protest. "No thanks, I rather spend some quiet time with Faora while I have the chance."

"I don't blame you buddy. Anyway, see ya!" Flash disappeared from sight with a red and yellow trail followed him. Goku shook his head in laughter before leaving from his current spot to find his wife.

It didn't take him very long until he found Faora staring at the monitor screen, probably on monitor duty. Just then Goku smirked at a sudden idea popped into his mind. He hovered barely above the ground and moved towards the Kryptonian. He stood right behind Faora as he observed the bitemark he gave her when they became a couple. That bite represented their bond as mates, allowing the other to know their thoughts and emotions. Goku bent down to the mark giving it a teasing lick and just as soon as he did that, he felt a pair of lips crashing onto his own. Faora smirked at his husbands antics and at his face, being thrown off-guard that quickly was something new for the Saiyan. Not to say that he didn't enjoy.

"Not now my mate." Faora said, her face agonzingly close to Saiyan as he could feel her breath against his face. His blood burned with passion and lust as he lunged towards Faora ensaring her in a kiss. Or at least he tried to, Faora knew what Goku was trying to do. She flipped the Saiyan over her head and watched as he landed on his back. She used her speed to rush over to him and strattling him, showing domination to the downed Saiyan. "I'm busy with work right now."

"Right because staring at a bunch of screens is hard work." Goku retorted as he squirmed underneath Faora trying to regain some sort of control.

"It's the point of the matter Go-kun. I'm BUSY right now, if you want to have rough, passionate, intimate moment with me... You'll have to wait until we are at home." Faora once again smirked at Goku's raction as he whined in protest and tried to thrust his pelvis upward on instinct. "However I might be generous and let us have our intimate NOW."

"Well then let's get started." Goku said quickly recovering from his state of shock before he began to remove his orange gi top and blue undershirt. Meanwhile Foara began to take off her dark grey nearly black Kryptonian garment and removed her boots. Goku also removed his boots and began to unzip and remove his pants.

This left Goku in his boxers and Faora in her bra and panties. Goku started to remove his remianing clothing before Faora stopped him before she removed it for him. Goku then decided to return the favor by removing her bra and panties.

Goku gazed at his wife's body in awestruck disbelief, everything about her body was absolutely perfect from her angelic face to her smooth fair skin. From her smooth, toned abdomen, all the way down to her wide curvy hips. To top it all off she had a deliciously plump ass and her breasts were so ample and round that they seemed to made from Kami himself.

Faora mentally laughed at Goku's dumfounded expression as it told her that he liked what he saw, that and his errection. She also liked the sight of his bare body as well, from his broad shoulders, his chiseled chest and abs to the scars that appeared on his body. From his toned arms to his powerful legs. From his olive toned skin due to years of hard work out in the sun. And to top it all off, his member looked so delicious and enticing to her.

"Like what you see Goku?" Faora seductively said as she began to crawl on her hands and knees to him.

"Faora... you look... absolutely gorgeous." Goku finally managed to get out making Faora giggle before she crawled up to him and placed her hands on his toned chest.

Faora kissed the love of her life dearly and pressed her breasts onto his strong muscular chest. Goku moaned into the kiss at the feeling of the soft mounds of flesh smothering against his chest. Faora and Goku then snaked their tongues out and began to deepen the kiss as their tongues began a sacred dance of love.

Goku gazed deeply into Faora's eyesas the two continued their heated make out session. Obsidian eyes gazed into hazel hues as the pairs tongues wrestled with each other's in a heated battle for dominance. Meanwhile Faora began to tease her palm tree haired lover by grinding her lower regions against his.

Goku moaned at this and decided to return her teasing by snaking his hands up her slim, toned stomach and up to grope and begin playing with her breasts. Faora moaned into the moaned and this gave the Saiyan the opportunity to push her tongue back into her mouth and begin to dominate the kiss.

Finally Faora gave up on the battle of dueling tongues beacause of the Saiyan's higher stamina and allowed her handsome lover to have his way with her and ravage her. Goku soon broke the kiss and flipped Foara on her back before he began trailing lust fueled kisses and licks down her neck, all the way down to her breasts.

Goku began licking Faora's breasts and groped the mounds to raise her arousal. Faora moaned at this and began rubbung her thighs together. Knowing what this meant Goku smirked to himself as he continued to circle his tongue on the delicate orbs of flesh before planting his lips on her hardened tits and gently sink his teeth into them.

Faora blushed heavily at this as Goku began to carefully work his teeth on her right breast while continuing to grope her left mound. She moaned at this as Goku continued to use his left hand to grope her while snaking his right hand down to begin fingering her pussy. Her moan confirmed that she had become extremely wet from his teasing

A moment after that Goku laid Faora on her back and spread her legs apart. Even after three kids she still looked like as if she never kids at all. Goku licked his lips before lowering his head down to meet her lower crevices. Goku then used both thumbs to spread her folds apart and saw walls of pure wetness within her that always looked extremely delicious to him.

Goku began to trace Faora's folds with his tongue while beginning to rub her clit with his tumbs. Faora lowly moaned at this as Goku began to trace her folds with his tongue while using his thumbs to tease her clit. He fingered her clit and wriggled his fingers on her pussy while continuing to lick and tease her folds.

Faora's blush remained strong on her face as Goku vigorously worked his fingers on her womanhood until his fingers spread her folds apart.

"Faora, you taste absolutely delicious." Goku said while smacking his lips making Faora giggle before she playfully pushed him onto his back.

"I think it's time for me to return the favor." Faora said with a smirk before bringing her upper body down until her face was directly in front of his cock. Faora lustfully licked her lips at the sheer size of his manhood before she gripped him and Goku gasped at her soft touch.

She gently stirred it around and began to pump him up and down while using her other hand to hold his balls. Faora stroked his length in her hand and toyed his testicles by bouncing them in her palm. Goku moaned at this and Faora smiled to herself before bringing her face closer to his cock.

Faora snaked her tongue and began to kick his ballsac slowly and teasingly. The Saiyan welcomed it as Faora trailed her tongue from the underside of Goku's testicles all the way to the front of his cock. She then blew his manhood with her cool breath making him shiver in delight.

Goku moaned pleasurably as Faora trickled her fingers through his ballsac as she took to licking the head of Goku's member while he managed to hold still. The Kryptonian trailed her tongue on Goku's cock while still playing with his balls, and he started to enjoy how skilled his wife's tongue was as it trailed across the top of his erection.

She then took it a step further by opening her mouth and taking him as far down her throat as he would go. Goku threw his head back and gasped from the pleasurable sensation of Faora's hot mouth on his cock and she looked up and winked at him as she swirled her heated tongue on his cock while using her vocal chords and her hot saliva to keep him at full strength.

While sucking on Goku's member, she brought her huge breasts closer to his member and pressed them together on whatever half of the Saiyan's member that wasn't in her mouth. Goku shuddered in ecstasy and his vision went white as Faora rubbed her breasts on her lover's length and he began to thrust into the ample valley of cleavage that held his cock captive.

Goku closed his eyes blissfully as Faora rubbed her breasts on his length, while he pounded into them gently. Faora held her large breasts together as they bounced and jiggled on his length thanks to the impact of his powerful thrusts. Eventually Goku let out a loud moan as his cock spasmed inside of Foara's mouth and fired a thick torrent of semen into his wife's mouth.

The Kryptonian swallowed her fill of semen and savored the tast as she took her mouth off of Goku's member and whatever she hadn't swallowed ran down the tops of her ample and creamy breasts. Goku panted as he sat up and smiled at Faora, who returned the gesture with her own lovely smile.

The next moment Faora was on her side with Goku besides her setting them up in a spooning positon. Faora arched her leg in the air as Goku slid himself inside of her. Goku moaned from how hot and tight she was while Faora did likewise from how big he was. Once he was sure Faora had adjusted to him, he held onto her leg and began to pound into her.

Faora's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Goku began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Goku's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was on the inside as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held into Faora's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Goku moaned with Faora as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Faora's body and drove her to the brink of insanity. Faora gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed throught the room as Goku and Faora's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Obsidian eyes gazed lovingly into hazel ones as Goku continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits.

Foara whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Goku's teasing her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummeled into by the handsome Saiyan warrior. She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping her wet pussy.

Faora could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting closer as well. Knowing that she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

Eventually Goku and Faora let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Goku and Faora closed their eyes in bliss as their releases mixed together and poured out their bodies and flowed down Goku's cock.

With her legs still wrapped around him, Goku carried Faora over to the table and laid her down before climbing on top of her. As he did so Faora wrapped her arms around him and slammed her lips to his and Goku could tell from the lustful, hungry look in her eyes that she wanted more and Goku was more than happy to oblige as he slid himself back inside of her and she wrapped her long legs around him as he began a new series of thrusts.

Faora's eyes were white with pleasure and she was completely lost in ecstasy as Goku's cock pistonned into her pussy. Faora felt like she was being possessed but in reality she was being controlled by the intense pleasure she was receiving from her husband. Goku kept his lips pressed to hers as their tongues began another lust-fueled battle for dominance.

Faora rubbed Goku's strong back as he jetted his cock into her pussy with her walls grinding on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns as Goku kneaded and toyed with Faora's sizeable and smoothly rubbed his palms on them and bounced them in his hands as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Goku and Faora broke the kiss to moan loudly as the latter's inner core squeezed his length one final time, making it unleash one final burst of semen into the Kryptonian's womb. Sweat poured from both parties' bodies as their release flooded Faora's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face.

Goku took his cum-soaked member out of Faora as he laid beside her before gathering her up into his arms. The two lovers nuzzled each other affectionately as they looked deeply into each other's lust-darkened eyes.

"Go-kun the next time we do this, make sure you find a place with a bed or at least a couch." Faora said.

"I'll keep that mind next time although you didn't seem to be complaining eariler." Goku said and Faora giggled at him before giving him one last lingering kiss before they fell asleep holding each other dearly in each other's arms.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Son household**

Kara smiled to herself as she finished cooking dinner as she prepared for her special night with Gohan. Kara looked over and smiled at the picture of the two of them kissing in front of the Tower of Piza in Italy as part of a romantic getaway Gohan had prepared for them nearly a week ago. And so she wanted to do special for him in return for saving the world, so she decided to have a romantic dinner with theman she loved so much. So she decided to make a traditional Japanese cuisine.

It was just as she began lighting the candles on the table that she heard the front door open signiging her boyfriend's return from training. Kara turned around just in time to see her favorite Saiyatonian walk into the room with a smile on his handsome face.

"Gohan you're home." Kara said happily before coming to her boyfriend and planting a kiss on his lips which Gohan returned with the same passion.

"Sorry you haven't seen me in a while Kara. I was just getting in some last minute training." Gohan said with a shrug and a smile.

"It's good to know that Earth is in safe hands, but I can imagine all that hard work has got you worn out and hungry." said Kara.

"You and I know both know that due to our Kryptonian physiology I don't get tired. Anyway thanks for making dinner and it smells lovely by the way." Gohan said and Kara rolled her eyes at that comment.

After they eat dinner discussing more about their past adventures and there was even a small talk about their future together. As they finished dinner Gohan noticed that Kara had spicy miso sauce all over her lips. Gohan smiled to himself before he got an idea. Gohan leaned over the now empty bowl until he was face to face with Kara. The blonde Kryptonian wondered what he was doing until Gohan began to sensuously lick the miso sauce off of Kara's lips.

Kara shivered in pleasure before she cupped her handsome lover's face and turned the licking into a passionate French kiss. Gohan was intially surprised at this but after a few seconds began to passionately kiss Kara back their tongues fighting a passion-filled battle for dominance. Finally after a few minutes, they broke the kiss panting lustfully.

"Spicy yet sweet, what a combination." Gohan said while licking his lips and Kara brke out into a fit of giggles at how he coud be so goofy yet so romanic at the same time.

"Glad you enjoyed it Gohan." Kara said.

"I could go for some desert at the moment, so what's for desert Kara?" Gohan asked just before he found himself on his back courtesy of a now smirking Kara who was now straddling him with a seductive look on her lovely face.

"You of course." Kara said just before she captured his lips in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Gohan mentally melted at this girlfriend kissing him with such passion and lust before he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her upper body closer to his, her ample and clothed breasts squishing against his muscular chest.

Kara reached forward and gripped the gi top of Gohan's outfit and began to take it off. Gohan, while still kissing Kara, sat up to allow the shirt to fall off exposing his toned chest. Kara then reached down to unzip Gohan's pants, and once they were completely unzipped, Gohan wriggled his way out of them leaving him only in his boxers which now resembled a tent.

Kara mentally smirked at this before she broke the kiss to remove her white blouse leaving her sexy, slender toned body fully revealed before her Saiyatonian lover. Gohan gazed in awe at what he thought was Kara's body. Kara giggled at his amazed reaction before she seductively crawled over to him on her hands and knees.

After climbing on top of him, she placed her delicate hands over his and guided them onto her breasts. Understanding what she wanted, Gohan began to grope and squeeze her full and perky breasts. Gohan felt his heart rate quicken and his breathing became shallow as lust took control of his senses as he groped his beautiful lover.

Sweet moans of pleasure escaped Kara's lips and she felt herself begin to turn wet as her black-haired lover continued to tease and toy with her tits. Gohan then sat up to plant his lips on her erect nipples and he began to suckle and kiss them. Kara continued to lowly moan as she held his face to her ample bosom as a mother to a newborn would.

Gohan suckled Kara's hardened tits and she lovingly ran her hands throuh his black spiky hair as she smiled at him. He rubbed his lips together on the erect buds while simultaneously moving his hands to her crotch. Kara held Gohan's face on her breasts as she smothered him and the wetness inside of her steadily rose. Gohan's index finger found her clit and began to sensually rub.

The blonde Kryptonian moaned at this and a smirk appeared on Gohan's faceas his finger brushed her clit. He took his mouth off her breast and started to kiss her neck before she stopped him and made him lie back before she placed herself over his face and spread her legs apart, showing the small streams of wetness flowing from her aroused womanhood.

Gohan planted his fingers on Kara's folds and spread them apart before he started to smoothly trace his tongue around her folds and the Saiyatonian slightly sat upright to kiss Kara's slim toned stomach and he teasingly licked around her naval, causing her breathing to become heavy and erratic before her lover kissed her stomach one last time and went back to teasing her clit nice and slowly.

Kara gripped Gohan's waistband and pulled them off to allow his erect member to stand tall and proud in all its glory. Kara smiled at the sheer size of it before she gripped it to start jerking Gohan off while she rubbed her thumb on the top of it and he smiled at how tender her hand was on his manhood. Kara stroked the errection and used her free hand to gently grip his balls to bounce them in her palm while she stroked the errection.

She then opened her mouth and took the head of his large erection into her mouth and started moving her tongue onto his erect cock, causing him to lie back and moan loudly at how warm her tongue was and although Gohan knew by instinct that this was the first time she had done something like this, her skills as a beginner were amazing as she both sucked and twirled her tongue on the length inside her mouth as its owner shivered in pleasure.

The next moment, Kara was on all fours on the couch with Gohan behind her holding onto her ass while he rubbed his cock on her clit while simultaneously tracing her folds. Kara shivered at Gohan prodding his length on her womanhood before he finally entered her body, taking her virginity in one smooth thrust.

Gohan moaned in pleasure at how warm and tight his girlfriend's insides felt around his length while Kara moaned in pain at the loss of her broken barrier. Gohan waited for Kara to get adjusted before he drew back his hips and began to pound his length into her inner tunnels.

Kara gripped the edge of the couch and bit into it while Gohan thrust into her core with his crotch smacking her ass with him holding onto it for great balance. Kara's moaned and screamed in pleasure at the top of her lungs and her breasts heaved from the power and force of Gohan pounding into her as the sexy blonde moaned with Gohan as he sent his hardness into her vigorously.

Kara's blush remained strong on her face while she felt Gohan start to twist her nipples in opposite directions and she joined in on the teasing of her ample bosom before she let out a loud scream and wrapped her womanhood around Gohan's member causing it to spasm and unleash a strong tidal wave of sperm into her body.

The two young lovers gritted their teeth together tightly as Gohan and Kara moved their bodies up high in the air, finally allowing Kara to turn her head in order for her to send her soft lips pressing against Gohan's as their cum drained down from his member. The young lover's sweated as Gohan pulled his length out of Kara's wetness and he sat down on the couch to wipe the sweat from his forehead while Kara doing the same thing while sitting next to him.

"Gohan-kun, you truly are amazing." Kara said.

"Thanks, with a desert like that it's no wonder I'll keep coming back for more." Gohan said and Kara giggled at him and the two shared one last kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Isun, Videl, and Donna in Metropolis**

Isun stood on the balcony overlooking the city at the penthouse that his godmother had gotten for him, amongst other places across the country and overseas. Not too long ago he told all his secrets to Videl; everything from the arrival of his uncle Raditz, the battles against Frieza, Broly and Cell to the Cooler/Mongul invasion that happened eariler in the day. He also told her about how he might have feelings for both Donna and Videl, Donna even told her some of her secrets including being a copy of Wonder Woman (she preferred the term 'sister'). Videl took time to process all the information that she had taken and Isun offered the idea of being in a relationship with both women but he told her that she should take a walk to cool off and think about it.

Isun heard the door close from across the room and heard the women talking but out of respect he tuned it out. He continued to stare out into the city when he felt two pairs of arms wrapped his body. One pair was around his waist and the other was around his neck. The Saiyatonian turned to his left to look at Videl as she leaned her head across his shoulder.

"I take it you accept my offer." Isun stated. Videl looked up at the taller male with a small smile on her face.

"I'll admit it wasn't something that I had taken lightly. Considering that this sort of relationship is considered something taboo in human culture although the both of you aren't human at all, so I guess I should open my mind a little. Plus I know, after I thought about it, that you would NEVER intentionally hurt any of us on purpose and you could make a lot of women happy." explained Videl.

"What about you Donna? You're sure you are ok with us? Even though the whole Amazon aspect and philosophy is that 'Women don't need men' and 'Men are evil'?" Isun asked.

"I'm sure Isun, I've come to realize since my time in Man's world is that although the Amazon's do have a point that men are evil, not ALL men are evil. Now that I think about it, in Man's world women have already progressed in categories of great power escpecially Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corps. While back at Themyscira, the Amazon's claim to seek peace and enlightenment to mankind but all they do is sprout hate, decite and never leave the island." Donna voiced her opinion on the matter. Both Videl and Isun looked at each other for a moment before staring at Donna.

"Sounds like a cheery place." Videl deadpanned.

"Yeah try being a male on that island." Isun shuddered at the memory when Gohan and himself first came across the Amazons the first time, it was not pretty.

"However that'll change soon." Donna said. "Unfortunately Hippolyta had passed away recently from failing health caused by one of the gods, which one we don't know yet." Donna took a momet as she wiped her tears from her face as Isun comforted her.

"As you already know, Wonder Woman is already the God of War but she can't relinquish her title so that leaves me as the only valid candidate."

"Wait, so you're tellilng me that your going to be the Queen of the Amazons." Videl said. "And given our current relationship, that would make Isun..."

"The King of the Amazons." Donna finished for Videl. "The first one ever."

"As flattered as I am, wouldn't that cause the rest of the Amazons to rise up and revolt?" asked Isun concerned about being responsible for the potential downfall of a nation.

"Don't worry about them, I'll handle them. Besides the Amazons are fiercely loyal to their queen and this could be an ample opportunity to demonstrate that men are not as bad as they were made out to be." Donna said. "What do you say Videl, ready to show our KING how it feels to be like royalty?"

"What about Wonder Woman? Does she know about this idea of yours?" asked Isun.

"Not yet but I'll let her know after we had our little fun." Donna said with lust in her eyes. Both women took an arm of the Saiyatonian as they dragged him back inside the penthouse and placed him on the bed.

While Isun was surprised by this, he quickly figured out what was in store for him so he decided to along with it as he kissed Videl and wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close. Meanwhile Donna affectionately nuzzled his neck.

Videl gently placed her palm on his face and stroked his cheek. Hazel eyes stared into cobalt ones as the pair kissed and Donna just watched the show. Isun and Videl ran through each other's fingers through their hair as she fell onto her back with him landing on top of her; neither one of them seperating their arms for a second. The Saiyatonian's tongue entered Videl's mouth and was greeted by her own.

Their tongues wildly fought and covered one another with saliva. Videl's ample breasts pressed against Isun's chest through her shirt and he moaned at the feeling of the soft orbs of flesh on his muscular toned chest as he took the chance to stroke her lovely face. Donna kneeled down next to them and watched as Isun broke the kiss with Videl. Acting quickly, he gently framed Donna's face and kissed her.

Pleased at this action, Donna returned the kiss to her now boyfriend and held onto his shoulders. She sat on Isun's lap and placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him close. Donna's tongue made its way into Isun's mouth and licked the inside of it. His tongue lashed out and overpowered the future Amazonian queen. Taking it as a challenge, Donna's tongue held its own against Isun's and was ultimately overpowered by his as she fell onto her back.

As with Videl, Isun and Donna made eye contact that signified emotions of romance and lust. As Donna seperated her lips from Isun's, Videl straddled him with her plump ass occupying his lap before she kissed him full on the lips. Isun returned the kiss and his tongue immediately made its way into her mouth.

"Now we're gonna show you how to be a real man." Donna said as Isun broke the kiss with Videl and the two women began removing his clothes until his muscular, toned body was left completely exposed before them, and they all smiled and marveled at his toned physique before they removed their own clothes leaving their slender, toned figures revealed before the Saiyatonian.

Isun smiled at their toned natural forms and the sight of it was arousing his Saiyan side for Isun and this was confirmed when his erection began to stiffen and grow and both girls licked their lips before Donna straddled Isun and teasingly began to sway her large bust to entice the brown-haired Saiyatonian.

It worked as Isun palmed Donna's breasts and gently squeezed them while Videl sat back and watched them. Donna smiled at the feeling while Isun groped her beasts and the Saiyatonian's fingers rubbed whatt thwy were holding of Donna's large bust and pressed them together.

Isun smiled as Donna's moans of pleasure let him know he was doing fine and he began to kiss the back of her neck. She remained smiling the entire time as his hands caressed the mounds tenderly and a blush formed on her face. Isun sank his fingers into the warm orbs of flesh. He kneaded them together before pressing them together and kissing the slender yet curvaceous Amazon.

While the pair kissed, Videl crawled forward and cupped what Isun wasn't holding in his hands of Donna's mounds and gave them light squeezes. Donna moaned into Isun's mouth as he and Videl caressed them together. Videl gripped Donna's tits and started tweaking them while Isun groped the large orbs.

Doing so caused Donna's insides to become wetter by the minute and Isun smirked deviously as Donna's tongue commenced battle with Isun's again. Videl twirled her thumbs around Donna's tits and placed her mouth on one of them. Isun held the mounds still as Videl suckled Donna's breast hungrily and continued to fondle the other one.

Videl rubbed her lips on Donna's hardening bud andsqueezed wih Isun's help. Donna moaned as her companions groped her ample amounds and she watched Videl's mouth tease her breasts. Lust overtook Donna's senses as Videl took her mouth off her breasts and she pressed her lips onto Donna's in a fit of passion and began to kiss her friend.

The two women turned to face each other as they flattened their breasts against each other and wrapped their arms around each other's backs and their tongues engaged in a fierce battle. The sight of it was for Isun.

Next, Isun laid on his back with Videl squatting over him with his face directly underneath her womanhood while Donna lowered her face to the man's member.

"Are you ready Isun?" Videl asked.

"Ready when you two lovely ladies are." Isun said and then Donna gripped the Saiyatonian's length and stoked the very top of it as she used her other hand to toy with his balls lightly. Isun laid still as Donna stroked his cock when she cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his member, making him gasp for air at how soft the orbs were on his hardened length.

Isun licked into Videl and tasted her fluids, causing her to sway her plump ass over him a little and Donna rubbed her breasts on his lower shaft which, fortunately for her, was the weakest area of his manhood and he temporarily ceased licking the inside of Videl to allow moans of pleasure to escape from his lips as Videl took the head of his member into her mouth.

Isun teased Videl until he was getting ready to come and she was the first to realize this as she felt the head of his member move inside her mouth and her eyes gestured to the other woman and suddenly they ceased licking the manhood between their ample bosoms and they all started blowing on it with their cool breaths, making Isun shiver as his manhood was still wet from their licking of it while Donna stirred her tongue around it in her mouth as the two women reprised their role of jerking the male Saiyatonian's length with their breasts.

Videl tapped her tongue on the very top of Isun's cock as he carfully sent it into her mouth and he tasted her inner walls while using his thumb to circle her clit as Videl let out a muffled moan as she came and the action recieved paid off as his cum shot straight into her mouth while he licked her fluids clean.

"So how was that Isun?" Donna asked him.

"That was amazing ladies, wonderful job both of you." complimented Isun.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Videl said before she lay on her side and motioned for Isun to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Isun laid behind Videl on his side setting the two of them in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air while Donna sat back to enjoy the show. Isun moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Isun moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while Videl moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Isun waited for a few momentsto allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Videl moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Isun started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. Videl kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Isun held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Videl felt it slamming deeping into her pussy.

Isun huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Videl's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Videl's jiggling beasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizable orbs. Videl had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. His tender yet lustful treatment was enough to drive her senses insane with lust.

Videl moaned loudly and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Isun's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Isun toyed with her breasts and everytime he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Isun's crotch collided against hers adn she looked into his hazel hues that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lover's bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking agaisnt flesh filled the room as Isun continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his girlfriend/lover's warmth.

Finally, Isun and Videl seperated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up with a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Isun filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Isun." Videl said breathlessly and Isun chuckled before he kissed her.

"Glad you enjoyed it Videl-chan." Isun said before turning his attention to Donna.

She lustfully smirked at him before turning around and placing her hands on the bed before she looked back and swayed her plum ass at Isun. Not needing any further, Isun stood behind Donna and began rubbing the head of his member on her folds, and Donna panted as he slid himself inside of her and claimed her virginity before restarting his thrusts.

Donna held onto the bed as tight as possible while Isun sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Donna's breasts heaved back and forth with Isun being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed.

Both lovers breathed heavily as their hips worked agaisnt each other while Isun held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length. Isun groaned while Donna's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrusted into her. The Saiyatonian let go of Donna's hips and cupped her breasts to knead them as they jiggled.

The younger pair kneaded the heaving tits together as the Saiyatonian pounded into Donna's firey core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Donna's thighs grinded Isun's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Isun groping her breasts together.

Donna's entire face went red as Isun's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with the kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Isun and Donna gritted their teeth together tightly as they felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the Saiyatonian did.

The hazel eyed Saiyatonian still licked Donna's neck as he deeply pounded into her wetness and she whimpered while still rutting her hips back against Isun with him jettin ghis cock into her warmth. With a final movement of both their hips, Donna's womanhood constricted around Isun's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the Amazon's womb.

They both landed on their backs on the bed heaving from their current climax. Donna instinctively cuddled against Isun with her head crooned onto the inside of Isun's neck. Which was immediately followed by an extremely exhausted Videl who practically collapsed on top of him once she was within range. Isun chuckled at the actions of both women and he gazed upon the bite marks on Videl and Donna's necks symbolizing the mating ritual a normal Saiyan would go through, at least accroding to Vegeta. Isun wrapped his large fluffy large around the three of them dragging the two women even closer to him before covering them with a blanket before taking a well deserved slumber.

**A/N: And that's our first chapter after the Cooler/Mongul invasion, I hope I did the characters well and you found the sex scenes enjoyable. Again, feel free to give constructive criticism on the sex scenes and on the character interactions. Now the next few chapters would be considered slower chapters, as in they are going to be based on character development/interaction. For example, one of the upcoming chapters might involve Kara meeting Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks at Capsule Corps, another might involve some sort of space mission (which may or may not involve a certain technique for fusion *hint hint*). Something along those lines plus some chapters will focus on Isun since I want to give him a bit of his own space and grow into his own character. But don't worry, the Majin Buu saga will happen soon plus a few villains will make their debut (including a certain reality-warping demon and a certain tyrant). **

**I noticed a certain comment in the comment section about the possibility of other hybrids in the New DBZ universe. I will admit there are three species I have thought of for hybrids, two of which are from the DBZ verse. My challenge for my readers are to make a comment guessing on what these three races are.**

**On another note, I recently placed a poll on my profile page questioning on who shall recieve the Mystic powerup in my story. And to my honest surprise, Isun so far is leading! The poll is still going on so if you want to take a vote, feel free to vote. It's kind of wierd since the other contestants are literally tied for second XD.**

**On one of my previous author's note, I believe I made a poll stating on which voice actor should voice Son Isun (you know, for the screams lol) and I have decided to use Brian Drummond. For those who don't know, Brian Drummond voiced Vegito during DBZ's Ocean dub, this voice is what I'm basing Son Isun on (I recommend going on Youtube for reference: Vegito vs Super Buu full fight by AnthonyConners for reference). As I have mentioned in previous chapters, if you want to know what my Oc looks like just go to my profile page :). So now I have the physical apperance and the voice of my Oc, I feel like a proud parent.**

**Let me know in the comment section about this, but how would you guys feel about a Q&A? Like at the end of each chapter, I'll answer questions posted in the comment section. Anything ranging from the story, Goku vs Superman battles, upcoming DBZ material, DC material, what-if questions or battles, the whole shabang. **

**I do have one question I would like to ask my readers. Since Isun has a harem mentioned at the start of the chapter, I would like to know how powerful you think each hybrid would be:**

**Isun and Donna: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 God

**Isun and Videl: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 Human

**Isun and Starfire: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 Tamaranean

**Isun and Mary Marvel: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 Magic (God?)

**For some reason, I was thinking besides Isun getting a harem Gohan might get one of his own. However I might not do that for Gohan but I would like to hear your thoughts. If you're for it, leave a suggestion for Gohan.**

**Character Themes:**

**Isun: **The Last One Standing by Simple Plan

**Gohan: **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (Part 2)

**Goku: **Developments by Hands like Houses

**Vegeta: **Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace

**Power levels:**

**Goku-**

**Base: **485 million

**Super Saiyan: **24.25 billion

**Super Saiyan 2: **48.5 billion

**Super Saiyan 3: ? (Yet to be revealed)**

**Vegeta-**

**Base: **480 million

**Super Saiyan: **24 billion

**Super Saiyan 2: **48 billion

**Son Isun-**

**Base: **50 billion

**Super Saiyatonian: **2.5 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2: **5 trillion

**Son Gohan-**

**Base: **49 billion

**Super Saiyatonian: **2.45 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2: **4.9 trillion

**Captain Marvel- (advantage magic)**

48 billion

**Superman-**

48 billion

**Wonder Woman-**

45 billion

**Faora- **

44 billion

**Supergirl-**

41 billion

**Green Lantern-**

39 billion

**Flash-**

39 billion (holding back)

Full power: Superman/Captain Marvel or possibly higher


	8. Space Odyssey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Telepathic'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x Supergirl**

**Isun x harem**

**Harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Sacred World of the Kais**

Two figures were standing in a luscious grassy field overlooking a river, in the blueish-purple sky multiple planets and moons were visible as they stared into the cosmos. One figure had purple skin with a white mohawk dressed in a posh Kai uniform and the other figure towered over the Kai wearing nothing more than a green hood/robe combo and silver skin. Both of their attentions were drawn to the small crystal ball by their feet.

"It's been a long time Supreme Kai, millions of years since the Majin Buu incident." said the hooded figure. The smaller Kai glanced up at his colleague and companion.

"Indeed it has been and ever since I've been tracking down the whereabouts of Majin Buu. Unfortunately I've hitten several dead ends with every lead I've found." Supreme Kai said rubbing his hand against forehead in dread.

"Luckily I have located the position of Majin Buu, he's currently on the planet known as Earth in his hibernation chamber." stated the Spectre. Supreme Kai sighed in relief as his body visibly relaxed at the news but the green hooded figure had more news to tell. "Although you were quite powerful during your time, in this age there are a multitude of beings on Earth that are superior to even you, especially these 4."

The Spectre raised his hand levitating the crystal orb into 4 orbs, each one channeling on a person. One was for the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta, one for Goku, one for Gohan and one for Isun. But it showed all four warriors in the middle of sexual and lewd acts with their respective mate causing the Kai to blush severely and turn his head with a small nosebleed dripping down.

"These four warriors will be the deciding factors for not only this universe but the multiverse as well. But out of all the universes I've been in, only one has a uncertain future." said the Spectre. The orb showing Isun was enlarged as the Spectre continued with his explanation. "The warrior known as Isun shall be the tide changer as mortals would say. His influence in his own universes are heavily implored by his upbringing, in fact one of the single universes he was raised and trained by you." The image changed to show a young boy with brown spiky hair and hazel eyes in Kai clothing then morphed into a teen with multiple scars on his chest wearing gold bands on his wrist with a dark jewel in the middle of each cuff. The rest of his attire consists of black pants and a green sash (similar to the one worn by Broly). "And in another he was born a prince of the Solorians, the true name of a race of warriors that would later be divided in two and call themselves the Saiyans and Solorians respectively."

The image of the young man was again morphed into a teen form but instead of the green sash and black pants, this uniform looked much more regal and one of royalty. It had a black breastplate with a gold trim and gold armor pieces on the shoulder and stomach area. On his wrists he had black arm covers with gold trim on the edge and down the middle of the covers. A sand beige sash on his waist, black gi boots with a gold tip and dark beige baggy pants. But a significant difference was that unlike the typical brown spiky hair, this one had orange flamed hair with three elongated bangs **(imagine AF Gohan's SSJ2 hairstyle)**.

"This is the only other known version of Isun from the DBZ universe." The Spectre said. Supreme Kai looked at the Spectre in confusion.

"What do you mean DBZ universe?" asked Supreme Kai in confusion.

"What's fascinating about this universe is that fact that this is technically not a SINGLE universe but a combination of two universes. The three warriors with black hair and eyes are from a universe based around 7 artifacts known as the Dragonballs. There are 12 universes based on this premise. The second half of this universe deals with a combination of different people that formed a group on Earth known as the Justice League, to which there are 52 universes. To my knowledge this is the only combined universe in existence."

Supreme Kai seemed to be taking the news fairly well but he did have one question that popped in his mind. "Do you think these warriors will be able to deal with Majin Buu?"

"The real question my young Kai, is that who will come after Majin Buu? After each threat there is always an opponent stronger then the last, not to mention there are several more powerful opponents in the forseeable future including the God of Destruction Beerus. But to answer your question yes, they should be able to kill Majin Buu especially the beings Isun and Gohan. Within their blood runs two of the powerful aliens either multiverse has ever seen." The Spectre stated in a monotone voice.

"That's great! Then we can head towards Earth and warn them about-" Supreme Kai said excitingly but was stopped by the hooded figure.

"No we can not, for if we interfere now the entire universe will be unbalanced. You must wait for the opportune time to tell them." The Spectre confided to the young Kai. Suddenly the image turned to static and a large, blue armored, metallic being with pure energy in its hands causing havoc appeared. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now Shin, just remember what I told you."

"Wait, where are you going?" Shin questioned.

"This is one of the greater threats I was warning you about, a creature that can destroy entire universes. I'll try to slow it down." And with that the Spectre disappeared in a green whirl. The young Supreme Kai just stared at where his oldest friend was, his mind warping around the information that was bombarded onto him.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**On Earth; Son Household**

The sun shimmered through the blinds as the female Kryptonian squinted then moaned from the sudden brightness disturbing her slumber. She tossed the blanket over her head and snuggled to her boyfriend but she felt a certain lack of warmth as she rolled over to find that Gohan was missing. Kara sat upright stretching the muscles in her back from sleeping on and the rough love making from the Saiyatonian. She wrapped the blanket around her frame as she picked up her clothes and put them on.

"You look beautiful Kara." Gohan said softly as he made himself known leaning against the wall. Kara turned behind to see Gohan looking over body with a combination of love and lust. Kara playfully through the blanket laughing as it draped over his head in a comical fashion. They both laughed as Gohan walked over to Kara with the blanket still over his head and lifted the blanket over her head as he kissed her.

"I have a surprise for you." teased Gohan as he dragged her with him outside to the hidden Kryptonian base that his mother had with her when she first arrived on Earth. Once inside, he walked her past the interior which reminded Kara of Krypton when it was still intact. Eventually they made their way to the living room equivalent on the ship.

"So what's the BIG surprise Mr. Lone Guardian?" inquired Kara as she wrapped her slender arms around his muscular arm. Gohan smiled cheekily as he rubbed his head in nervousness before answering.

"Well, I was thinking that since you were new to this universe, I figured you might want a new identity and costume. At least until you decided to return to the Supergirl mantle." Gohan said. Kara was flattered at the gesture and kissed Gohan.

"Ok so let's your handiwork with the thread and needle." said Kara nearly laughing at the thought of her powerful boyfriend making clothing. But her laughter soon died as she witnessed the craftsmenship and hardwork that went into it. It had a red and blue spandex combo, red on the legs and chest area with blue on the abdomen and arms. And the 'S' shield was white and red background behind it. Also there were two yellow bolts on the waist area. Needless to say Kara deeply touched at the gesture as she ran her hands across the fabric.

"Gohan... You-you shouldn't have." Kara tearfully said. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't used to recieving gifts like this. Gohan could feel the emotion emitting from her body and closed the gap as he brought her into a hug.

"Don't cry Kar, I did it because I love you." Gohan said bringing his hand to brush her hair from face to witness a bitemark on her neck. He frowned as he remembered that he must have bit her during their intimate moment last night. That would also explain why he could feel her emotions when she started to get upset. He didn't regret the decision but it threw him off guard.

'This be what Dad feels like with Mom. It feels pretty good, like as if I feel complete.' thought Gohan when he noticed that Kara was looking at him wierdly.

"What did you say?" asked Kara.

"I didn't say anything although you must have heard my thoughts." stated Gohan.

"How is that possible?" Kara asked when she felt a stinging sensation on her neck. She gripped her neck when she felt light indentions on her neck. "Did you bite me?"

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that it seemed to be instinctive."

"This is wierd, it's like I can feel how you feel and your thoughts. You wouldn't happened to have mated with me by any chance did you?" Kara inquired.

"You know about that?" asked Gohan.

"I've heard about it but I've never undergone it before now. Supposedly a bond deeper than marriage and it coud be something akin a lifeline between us." said Kara explaining what she knew about mating bonds. "But thank you for the gift Gohan."

"Why don't you go and try it on? Let's see if it fits you correctly and hopefully I got your measurements right." said Gohan. Kara proceeded to take her clothes off again while Gohan was staring with a tiny blush staining his cheeks. Kara then took the new costume and put it on, she stretched a bit to get comfortable with the uniform and surprisingly it fit fairly well.

"What is this fabric anyway? I never felt anything like it before." Kara asked as she flexed her muscles. "But yet it feels familiar in some ways."

"It should be, both Isun and myself have been experimenting with a new fabric. It combines the Saiyan spandex for expandability and Kryptonian for durability. Now the only thing we have to do is to see it in action."

"Sounds promising. Maybe we should head towards the Watchtower to see if there are any missions available." proposed Kara. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Grab my shoulder and I'll transport us there." Gohan ordered. Kara grabbed his shoulder before replying with one final question.

"Does this outfit make my butt look big?" asked Kara and she laughed at Gohan's annoyed face.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Isun's penthouse in Metropolis**

Isun strectched his limbs as he awoke from his slumber but noticed a distinct lack of warmth on either side of his body. He sat up groggily shaking his head side to side before he searched for his girlfriends. He used his x-ray vision but he couldn't find them within the vinicity, he must have figured that they left. Isun got out of bed to put his pants on when he discovered that his wallet was missing.

"They took my wallet." Isun deadpanned. "Eh they might've went shopping, I got more than enough money in there thanks to my godmothers allowance." Just then the phone rang by his bedside table.

"Hello?" answered Isun.

"How's my favorite godson doing?" A cheerful voiced on the otherside of the phone. Isun chuckled at his godmother's tone.

"I'm doing good Bulma. I hope things are going well at Capsule Corps and how's the hubby doing?"

"That smug bastard is demanding me to repair the Gravity Chamber for him, AGAIN! I swear I don't know why I married him in the first place." Bulma said aggravatingly.

"I don't know why either. I mean, he did try to kill all of us when he first arrived here, he killed your boyfriend at the time Yamcha, nearly blew up the planet several times due to his pride, not mention almost killing me and Gohan several times." said Isun. There was a dead silence on the phone for several minutes and Isun started to feel slightly guilty for what he said. "Although I do give props to Vegeta, I mean he did help us out even though it was for his own personal gain and for his revenge against Dad. I'm sure there's a good side to him but unfortunately the bad side is shown more than the good."

"Am I that bad at choosing men?" Bulma asked.

"I'm not one to judge on someone's relationship given my current situation but what I do know is that Vegeta does care for you. I can guess it's a Saiyan thing to imply love instead of saying it. Dad of course is the exception." said Isun.

"Does my boy have someone special in his life?" teased Bulma. Just like Faora, Bulma was also interested in spoiling her grandkids but she wanted to look youthful during the process.

"More like two people actually. I'm in love with two women and I've decided to be in a relationship with the both of them, no matter what people say." stated Isun. Bulma was surprised by the sudden declaration from her godchild.

"As long as you're happy, take good care of them and never hurt them, you have my consent." said Bulma in a motherly way. Isun was glad someone besides his Dad knew about his relationship and supported it.

"Thanks Bulma, who knew that Dad was the one to give me that idea." Isun said.

"Wait, Goku suggested the idea to you? Does your mother know?" inquired Bulma.

"I'm not sure if Dad told Mom yet but I'll find out once I get to the Watchtower. Is Goten over there, can I talk to him?" asked Isun.

"Sure, let me get him." Bulma said. Isun could hear her calling for Goten and Trunks to quit wrestling around in the living room and that his older brother was on the phone.

"Hi Nii-chan!" Goten greeted excitingly. Isun chuckled at the youngest Saiyatonian's energetic response.

"Hey chibi, how are you doing?" said Isun.

"I'm doing fine big brother. Can I train with you now, you promised." Goten begged.

"Let me head over to the Watchtower and see if there are any missions for me. If not then I'll train you, tell you what how about I take you to the Watchtower with me? Would you like that?" Isun bargained.

"YEAH! Can Trunks come with as well?" asked Goten.

"Sure if Bulma allows him too. I better get going, I'll pick you up soon chibi." said Isun.

"Bye Nii-chan." Goten replied.

Isun hung up the phone when the door to the penthouse opened allowing Donna and Videl to enter with a large amount of shopping bags on their arms, laughing away from what Isun persumed to be girl talk.

"Hi honey we're back." Videl said dropping the bag near the bed and lying on her back. "Who knew that shopping for so long could be exhausting."

"I would say last night would've been more exhausting, yes?" snickered Isun. Videl propped up on her elbows a playful frown on her face before it changed to a light hearted smile. Donna walked behind Isun wrapping her arms around his waist and she started to kiss lightly on his neck.

"When we first woke up this morning and had gone into the bathroom, we had discovered these bite marks on out necks, would you mind explaining?" asked Donna, leaning her head against his shoulder. Isun gazed at Donna then Videl before replying.

"Uh, pretty much summing up in short terms: the bite marks represesnt that you are with me. It's like a bond that can allow me and you to know what we feel, how we feel and allows access to our thoughts. It's a pretty serious mark of love." explained Isun.

"And you used it on the both of us." Videl contemplated rubbing her fingers across the mark. Isun walked over towards Videl on the bed, kneeling besides her with Donna sitting on the opposite side of Videl, her hand on her thigh.

"Of course, like I said and will always say to you both: I love you." expressed Isun kissing Videl chastly on the lips, doing the same to Donna. Isun returned back to Videl but started by her shoes, he removed her shoes lightly massaging her heels before kissing her feet. Videl moaned in pleasure from the massage while Donna planted butterfly kisses across her Videl's neck. Isun worked his from Videl's feet to her hamstrings as he used his powerful muscles to deeply rub into her tender muscles. Videl's darkened with a deep blush from the sexual bliss causing Donna to rub her hands through Videl's short black hair, her blue eyes widening until she surrendered into the kiss without much hesistation.

"It's nice to know that the future king of the Amazons will be able to serve his people accordingly." A sultry voice made its presence. This prompted the three sexually indulged teens to look up at the figure standing at the entrance of the balcony. It was a woman dressed in a vulumtous dress with a red, black and gold scheme. She had silver armbands that almost ran up to her elbows and gold cuffbands on her biceps. The dress seemed to tighten and cave in towads her lower regions, which implied she wasn't wearing any sort of panties. There was a piece jewelry wrapped around her waist dragging below her nether regions. She was wearing a gold tiara with a red star in the middle.

"Diana?" Donna gasped at her older sisters appearance, she subconsciously clutched Isun's arm tighter. "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't come here to see my little sister and the heir to the Amazon empire?" Diana said eyeing the male Saiyatonian in just his pants. She admired the temple of a body the Saiyatonian worked to perfect, his warrior spirit that matched if not surpassed an Amazion's own, his hazel eyes unique and individual (something Diana admired; just like herself). In her eyes, Son Isun was the perfect specimen for any woman, even an Amazonian.

"Wow," Videl whispered. "So this is Wonder Woman in the flesh and blood. It's such an honor to meet you, you're such a huge inspiration to me." Diana glanced at the dark haired human with a elegant smile on her face.

"And you must be Videl, a pleasure to finally meet you." Diana expressed in kind nodding her head in a regal manner and Videl responded in return a giant smile plastered on her face.

"So what do I owe the honor for the God of War entering my humble abode?" Isun asked. Diana smiled, walking gracefully and elegantly towards them. Once she got close enough to Isun, she straddled him on his lap, her arms draping over his shoulders as she drew his head closer until their breaths could be felt.

"Diana, aren't you and Superman together in relationship?" asked Isun. He was quite surprised that Wonder Woman was putting the moves on him, to his knowledge Wonder Woman and Superman were the world renowned superhero couple. So what happened during that time? "You didn't break up with him just to be with me did you?"

"Not quite, I discovered over a period of time that our differences were too great plus that it would be best if part of the Trinity didn't date each other. I figured I should find someone more of my type." explained Diana.

"And I'm the person you thought of." conluded Isun.

"Partially, in truth I chose you was because you could be in relationship with a multitude of women and be geniune about it. Most men would take advantage of this situation but you're not most men. Especially considering the passionate moments the three of you shared last night." Diana said.

"So you watched us?" Videl asked, not sure on how to respond to that.

"Yes and I'm sorry for that, I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help but watch." Diana said. The three teens looked at each other trying to comprehand what just happened.

"I suppose the big question now is: how do we go from here?" Donna asked. "I mean the three of us had just offically been together as of yesterday and now my sister more or less wants to join."

Videl nodded in agreement. "I agree. Does this mean that Isun gets a free pass to sleep with any woman he wants? Considering that the both of us even agreed to this lifestyle, why not? As long as he loves us and doesn't abuse us in any way, I'm down for it. What do you think Donna?"

All eyes were on Donna as she contemplated what Videl had suggested. Given Isun's power and vast abilities, being there for any sort of woman he could and would bring shouldn't be an issue. Plus his eidetic memory from his Kryptonian side, he could remember everything they said in perfect detail so there could be no confusion. It sounded pretty fool proof to her.

"Alright you can join our collective Diana." Donna announced. Diana smiled at her sister's mature solution to an otherwise rather emotional dilemma. Diana proceeded to take her dress off along with the bands on her hands and biceps, revealing a naked, exotic and intoxicating body that most if not all men would kill for.

Donna and Videl took this as a cue to leave the soon to be bound couple but not before they passionately kissed Isun on the lips and giving a look towards Diana. When the door closed behind the two ladies, Isun took a moment to gaze at the alluring figure in front of him, same with Diana.

Diana had a slender, yet really toned figure with a nice firm ass and nice, perky breasts and Isun continued to stare at her in awestruck belief and Diana smirked at his reaction before she walked over to him with a seductive sway in her slender hips. The two 6 foot warriors stared into each other's eyes, anazlyzing to see who would make the first move. Isun framed Diana's face and leaned to kiss her. Diana was stunned by this action but looking into Isun's eyes, she could see the love smoldering in her blue eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

Isun's tongue swept over Diana's lips and she immediately opened her mouth and allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth and they began a fiercely-contested battle for dominance. Isun's tongue rubbed against Diana's tongue and forced her tongue back, but Diana's energetic tongue wouldn't back down without a fight.

Diana's tongue pushed Isun's tongue back and tried to dominate his mouth, but his stamina was just too much for her to overcome, despite her own impressive godly stamina and he forced her tongue back into submission and worked her over until she was forced to submit to the brown haired Saiyatonian and he dominated the inside of her mouth and he relished in his victory before they broke the kiss.

"Remove your pants Isun." Diana said and Isun nodded before she backed up for him to remove his pants and Diana licked her lips as she intently watched him strip until he stood completely undressed and her eyes immediately locked onto Isun's 9 inch member which by now was fully erect as she walked up to Isun and wrapped her right hand around his cock and he moaned at her soft touch.

"Well Isun, it looks like you're very well endowed for Donna and Videl and it might be enough for a Godess such as myself but if you were to change into your Super Saiyatonian 1 and 2 forms, well, it could prove most _pleasurable_." Diana seductively teased as she stroked her lover's cock and Isun wrapped his arms around her hips before he began to back her onto the bed.

Isun stood back up before flexing his muscles as his brown hair stood up and changed into a light blonde color with four bangs draped across his forehead and his hazel eyes changing into teal. Not only did his phyiscal appearance change but also his cock size. In his base form, his cock was 9 inches in length but in his Super Saiyatonian form it increased to 11 inches in length. Diana's legs quivered in antipication as she started to finger herself into her heat, moaning in pleasure.

"Care for a taste of my juices Isun?" inquired Diana and Isun grinned before he immediately planted his fingers on her folds. He rubbed his fingers on the crevices and teasingly flicked Diana's clit with his tongue.

He wriggled his fingers on her folds and Diana smiled in satisfaction as he spread them apart and licked his lips at the tasty walls of flesh. Isun's index entered her body and began vigorously fingering her innards.

He marveled at how tight she felt on the inside and he vaguely wondered how she would feel when her walls wrapped around his stiff cock. Pushing this thought aside for later he focused on her folds as he rubbed his fingers against her walls and drew moans of lust from her.

Isun began licking Diana's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she moaned lustfully as she reached up and started to caress her breasts; trying to further raise her arousal. Isun fingered Diana's warm moist area and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds.

He started to trace them before he eventually entered his tongue into her body and began attacking her walls with his tongue. Diana whimpered at this as Isun tasted her wetness and he savored the taste, likening it to fresh honey as his tongue wagged inside of her warmth.

Isun's tonguewas buried deep inside of Diana's pussy and the raven haired Goddess of War looked back at the lower half of her lover's body and her mouth watered at seeing his stiff erection from tasting her innards.

She then focused on Isun as he kept her folds apart while licking her tender walls of flesh taking care to gather all of her tasty juices and she continued to moan at this. Isun moaned as he moved his tongue inside of Diana's womanhood and the vibraions of his voice sent waves of pleaure through her body.

Diana's inner fluids came washing down onto his tongue and she moaned loudly at this as Isun hngrily licked up her fluids and marveled at the taste. After Isun was done licking Diana's womanhood, she smiled at him and looked back at his crotch and she smiled at how hard he was before getting to his face.

"Looks like it's your turn to get a little action Isun." Diana said with a smirk as she got on her knees in front of him and eyed his 11 inch cock before she wrapped her slender fingers around his cock and began to stroke it.

Isun shivered at her delicate touch and watched as she jerked him off and Diana blushed at how hard Isun's cock felt in her hand and she continued to pump it. She smiled at the feeling and palmed Isun's balls before beginning to bounce them in her hand.

She stroked it and brought her mouth closer to it. Her tongue lashed out and teasingly licked the underside of it. Isun lowly moaned at the warm feeling of Diana's mouth and she licked her lips at the taste of his member which she thoroughly enjoyed.

She then got an idea as she cupped her perky breasts and her head gestured for Isun to come closer. He did as instructed and placed his member next to Diana's chest. Diana squeezed her breasts together on his manhood and it took all the strength Isun had to keep from falling on her.

Diana giggled at his reaction before she began to knead her breasts together on his erection. She moaned at the feeling as she rubbed her breasts together on his erection and had her hardened tits tub on his vein-covered shaft.

Diana's mouth sucked off Isun's manhood as he carefuly sent his hips forward and he moaned all the while. Isun's cock was smothered by Diana's tits and she kept squeezing them together on his stiff length while continuing to suck him off.

The Goddess of War let out a muffled moans and Isun palced his hand on top of Diana's head. Diana's perky orbs of flesh bounced on Isun's cock as it thrust into the valley of ample flesh and Diana felt the head of it twitch inside her mouth.

She immediately understood that Isun was nearing his release and carried on with massaing her breasts on his length. Soon, Isun groaned as he unleashed his semen into Diana's mouth and she moaned as he came.

Diana kept her breasts together on Isun's erection and she swallowed it whole. Isun panted as Diana released his manhood and simply licked her lips as she looked up at him. She threw him a seductive smile and winked at him and he smiled down at her before both lovers stood up.

Isun backed Diana into a wall as they made out and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Diana wrapped her arms around Isun's neck and he gripped her ass to give her enough leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. Her wet entrance hovered over his growth and the pair deeply looked into each other's eyes before nodding simultaneously.

Diana took deep breath and steady breath before lowering her warmth onto Isun's member and immediately breaking her hymen as a result. This action caused Diana to bite her lower lip in pain before adjusting to the swollen length inside of her and Isun to wrap his teeth around Diana's neck, once again leaving a bite mark on another of his lovers.

Once the pain from the loss of her virginity died down she signaled she was ok to Isun who nodded before he began to thrust into her. Her breasts started to bob in front of Isun's chest and he moaned from how incredibly tight she was and how there was barely any wiggle room inside her.

Diana did likewise with how huge he felt inside of her and how he stretched her walls to their limits as she began bucking her hips and grinded her lover's growth. Isun pounded his cock into the depths of Diana's pussy and thrashed his length against her walls.

The pair felt their arousal grow as Isun shot his hips forward and pounded his member into Diana. Diana moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back at how unbelieveably good she felt from the pleasurable she was receiving from her fellow warrior.

Isun pummeled his stiffness into Diana's tightness and her warmth grinded his every move thanks to her bucking hips. Diana's breasts jiggled against Isun's chest and she moaned in pleasure as her walls were deeply creashed into, his cock slamming into her womb with each thrust.

Diana kept her arms tightly wrapped around Isun's neck as he rocketed his manhood into her wet orifice and she smiled with lust the entire time. Both Isun and Diana moaned loudly as he slammed his throbbing manhood into her core and he balanced her by holding onto her rear.

Diana rode Isun's member as it struck her walls with each thrust of the hips and her perky breasts heaved high. Mesmerized by the bouncing orbs, Isun released Diana's ass and cupped her breasts and began kneading the jiggling mounds.

The pleasure of each other's lower organs kept the couple well stimulated in the sex and Diana moaned loudly in pleasurable fashion. His length rumbled into Diana's warmth and she whimpered as her breasts were teased.

Bright teal eyes looked into deep sky blue ones as the pair kissed and Isun's free hand squeezed Diana's jiggling mound. Their tongues smoothly and lovingly brushed against one another and the godlike warriors moaned into each other's mouths.

He pumped his length into Diana's womanhood a final time before her tightness squeezed it and his manhood sprayed his seed into her womb. Both lovers kept their lips pressed to each other's in ecstasy and they moaned together from the release as it leaked out of her onto the carpet.

Isun and Diana then seperated lips as he slowly began to pull his erection from inside her and she steadily unwrapped her legs from around him. Isun watched Diana press her head against his chest and he kissed her on her forehead.

"By Hera that was a thrill." Diana said in fulfillment and Isun chuckled at his lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Di. Having sex with a beautiful goddess, that shouldn't blow my ego out of proportion." joked Isun.

"As much as I want to have another round with you, I'm afraid I have to return to Mount Olympus for appearances." Diana regrettably said as she waved her hand as they were both magically redressed. Isun in his silver gi with black trim and black martial arts gloves and Diana in the same dress she had arrived in. "If you want, next time we can do it in my chambers on Mount Olympus. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely my goddess." Isun answered as he kissed Diana's hand in a gentlemen-like manner. And with that Diana dissappered from sight as Isun prepared to use Instant Transmission to pick up Donna and the boys then head towards the Watchtower.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Watchtower**

Goku and Faora were sitting side by side in the cafeteria holding each in a lovers embrace. After the incident in the monitor room, the next morning when they woke up Goku told his wife about their oldest son's dilemma. At first Faora seemed to take things well, she didn't look upset from what Goku could tell and after several minutes a smile appeared on her face. She expressed her delight in her eldest son now having found love just like although she had to wait to see what Isun's answer was to be.

In the middle of their conversation, Gohan and Kara appeared in front of them. Both Saiyan and Kryptonian couple noticed Kara's new uniform.

"Hi Kara, that new outfit looks good on you." Faora complimented the younger female Kryptonian.

"Thank you, I must say Gohan's quite the craftsmen." Kara said. Goku looked at Kara in her uniform, studying the appearnace and structure of the fabric.

"That wouldn't happen to be the fabric that both you and Isun had been working on is it?" asked Goku. He got up from his seat as he walked around her, pulling the fabric in different places and in different directions.

"Yep one of the same Dad." Gohan beamed with pride.

"I must agree with my wife when we say that- Is that a bitemark?" Goku's face became serious when he made the discovery. Kara was surprised by the sudden change in the Saiyan's appearance, she had always known Goku as laid back but the deadly serious look on his face was something that she didn't expect to witness. Foara also stood when she noticed the mark as well.

"You both know the effects of the bite mark are a serious manner right?" Faora said, her motherly instincts kicking in. Gohan's eyes resolved into steel as he grabbed Kara's waist to bring her closer to him.

"Yes we both do. And I don't regret making my decision and I do it again if I had the chance." Gohan said. Kara was touched by the simple but emotional declaration. Goku could see the drive in Gohan's which reminded of him when he was a kid. He couldn't help but feel pride, his son was on the stepping stones of becoming a man and with his eldest son soon on the same journey.

Speak of the devil, at that moment Isun appeared with 3 other people with him: Goten, Trunks and Donna. Both Goten and Trunks were amazed at the sheer size of the room they were in.

"This place sure is big huh Goten?" Trunks stated as his eyes were going crazy going from person to person, object to object.

"I'll say, I wonder where they know where the bathrooms are?" asked Goten. Goten then turned around to see Goku behind him. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, jumping onto the Saiyan.

Goku laughed as he caught his youngest son and start moving Goten around like a airplane. Goten was giggling in delight before he moved onto his mother next.

"Hi Mommy." Goten said.

"Hi baby, have you been a good boy for Aunt Bulma?" Foara asked.

"Yep!" proclaimed Goten.

"Some of the time anyway." murmured Trunks under his breath.

"I take it you decided to give the boys a tour of the Watchtower." Goku stated.

Isun shrugged his shoulders in response. "I promised Goten that if I didn't have any missions scheduled, I would start his training."

"You sure you're ready for some hard training?" Goku asked his youngest son kneeling to his eye level.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Goten exclaimed his face turning into a smirk at the thought of training. Goku rubbed Goten's head affectionately at his enthusiasm.

"So Isun, did you solve your little problem?" Goku questioned Isun. The entire group except for Donna (since she already knew), Trunks and Goten (since they're too young to understand) looked towards Isun for a response. All Isun did was take out his phone and showed his family a picture: a picture of Isun, Donna, and Videl in a romantic setting wrapping each other in a hug, smiles planted on their faces with Isun showing a peace sign.

Goku smiled at his son for making a decision he deemed to make him happy, Faora had a few tears in her eyes as her first born was starting to grow up and make adult decisions, Gohan just stared at his older brother until he grabbed Isun into a brotherly hug with a smile on his face, and Kara just smiled in respect to Isun's choice.

"I guess we can expect grandkids in the future huh?" teased Goku as both Faora and himself laughed at the expense of Gohan, Kara, Donna, and Isun who had blushes on their faces. Just then Goku reached for a tablet that was sitting on the table, he tapped on the screen in different spots when a hologram appeared.

"Batman has a little mission for you guys to handle, but there's been reports of a disturbance happening on planet Metamor apparantly some kind of hostile takeover. I personally think this would be a great time for Kara and the kids to stretch there legs and get started. What do you think honey?" Goku explained and turned towards his wife for her consent and support.

"Sure I also think it's a good thing for the kids, it'll give them a chance to see the stars and discover about life beyond the stars." agreed Faora.

"Awesome! We get to go into space!" Trunks proclaimed jumping into the air excitingly and Goten doing the same.

"I guess we should get a spaceship ready." Gohan suggested with Isun nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll see if there are any ships available for us to travel." Isun volunteered as he left towards the aircraft hangar.

**-Sayiatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Planet Metamor**

A devastated landscape with but ash, flames, crumbled buildings, and hordes of bodies. Bodies littered as far as the eye can see, their flesh reeked, smoke arose like ambers of a dying fire. A arm, with practically no flesh on it, raised in the air calling for someone, anyone. A large figure walked nonchalantly towards the dying figure, his presence alone would make most fighter cower under sheer fear. His height is 6 foot 7 inches and he looked like a black humanoid suit of armor with gold plating scattered across his body.

The figure came across the burned victim to which any sane person would either vomit, turn away or do both. Whatever had flesh was burnt severly but the other half... The other half was basically a skeleton.

The being breathed in heavily, "Why-Why would you do this?"

The black armored humanoid said only this, "The only thing Imperiex wants is: More players means more Worlds to kill." That was the last the figure before he lifted his leg and smashed it into the skull of the poor Metamoran. Blood trickled down its foot as it made its way towards the capital to take it over for its master Imperiex.

**A/N: The next chapter will have much more action involved, this chapter is supposed to be setup to that.**

**Let me know in the comment section about this, but how would you guys feel about a Q&A? Like at the end of each chapter, I'll answer questions posted in the comment section. Anything ranging from the story, Goku vs Superman battles, upcoming DBZ material, DC material, what-if questions or battles, the whole shabang. **

**The whole show and tell about Isun in the DBZ universes are actually from my own stories :). The one about Isun being raised by Supreme Kai is called Solorian Kai: Universe's Savior. The one with the armor and orange flamed hair is from my first story Solorian amongst a Saiyan family. Just in case you guys want to take a look.**

**I do have one question I would like to ask my readers. Since Isun has a harem mentioned at the start of the chapter, I would like to know how powerful you think each hybrid would be:**

**Isun and Donna: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 God

**Isun and Videl: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 Human

**Isun and Starfire: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 Tamaranean

**Isun and Mary Marvel: **1/3 Saiyan, 1/3 Kryptonian, and 1/3 Magic (God?)

**For some reason, I was thinking besides Isun getting a harem Gohan might get one of his own. However I might not do that for Gohan but I would like to hear your thoughts. If you're for it, leave a suggestion for Gohan.**

**Possible suggestions for Gohan's harem:**

Batgirl

Stargirl

Zangya? **(might be shared with both Gohan and Isun as Friends with Benefits)**

Wonder Girl **(Cassie Sandsmark)**

**I would appreciate more suggestions for Gohan even if it's older women since both Isun and Gohan's lifespans will probably outlive them except for Donna.**

**Fanart of the Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse (search for the artist XxAnimusx on deviantart; mainly for the new readers):**

Saiyatonian: LoM Goddess of War (Wonder Woman)

Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse- Majin Buu

Flamebird- Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse

Cir-El: Saiyatonians- Legends of the Multiverse

Dawn of a New Age

Teen of Steel DBZ

**If you want to see the design of the armor that was mention for the DBZ universe flashback, also on deviantart:**

Alaric's Custom Solorian Armor

**Character Themes:**

**Isun: **There and Back Again by Daughtry

**Gohan: **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (Part 2)

**Goku: **Developments by Hands like Houses

**Vegeta: **Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace


	9. Joining the Rebellion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Telepathic'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x harem**

**Gohan's harem (so far) :**

Supergirl

**Isun x harem**

**Isun's Harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Wonder Woman

**Edit: In one of the earlier chapters I believe I made the statement of saying that for Son Isun's voice I would be using Brian Drummond (DBZ Ocean dub's Vegito). However recently I decided to change it to Sean Michael Teague (Uub/Majuub during EOZ and DBGT). I liked the way it sounded and it had a good ring for what I had in mind for Son Isun. Sean Michael Teague will OFFICIALLY be the voice for Son Isun :).**

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Outer Space**

4 days had passed since Gohan and the others had departed from the space dock at the Watchtower. Isun had fortunately found a spare spaceship in the docks, ironically enough it was the same spaceship that Gohan and himself had designed less than 2 years ago. It was fairly large, enough so that a gravity chamber was installed, could house almost a dozen people and its design was similar to a white and silver space cruiser (Saiyatoniann Star Cruiser on my artwork account). They wouldn't arrive to Planet Metamor for at least another week so Isun and Gohan agreed to get some training done before they arrived. As promised Isun began training Goten and Trunks and to his surprise, they progressed fairly for children their age.

Over the course of their training, the eldest Saiyatonian was flabbergasted when both Goten and Trunks transformed into their Super Saiyan/Saiyatonian states and rather easily from what he could tell. There was no signs of anger or trauma unlike what his Dad, Vegeta, Gohan and himself had gone through in order to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Needless to say he was quite proud of his youngest brother for achieving the form but couldn't help but feel they got it easy in comparison. However he figured that if they could transform at such a young age, they could also handle the same training when Gohan and himself were around their age. But before they could fo that, Isun told the boys to stay in their Super forms for as long as they can, something he remembered his Dad telling them when they went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Several hours had passed before Isun told the boys it was over for today. "Just remembered what I told you guys about your Super forms."

"Yeah yeah we know." Trunks said. "Stay in our Super forms as long as we can. I still don't understand why though."

"It's a rather simple reason really." Isun began to explain. "In battle the amount of ki that you use can dictate the outcome of the battle. Granted there are multiple variables to be considered but that's for another time. At your present states the energy that you use just to transform is crucial energy that could be used for a victory, do you understand Trunks?"

"I guess but how does that apply to you?" asked Trunks. Isun gave a confused look before realizing what he was inferring to.

"You're talking about our Kryptonian side aren't you?" said Isun.

"Well, aren't Kryptonian's supposed to be powered by the sun right? So doesn't that mean you, Gohan and Goten already have unlimited energy?" Trunks elaborated.

"True however when Gohan and I were born, Dad was much weaker than he was now. So when we were growing up, our Kryptonian powers didn't blossom until we were nine, which was the same time as our fight against Cell. But since Dad was already a Super Saiyan when Goten was born, we don't know the full extent of his abilites." explained Isun.

"But when Gohan was trainig me on one of the moons of Jupiter I already had my heat vision, does that mean that my other Kryptonian will be kicking in soon?" asked Goten. Isun took a moment to ponder his younger brother's development.

"I would say so but for right now we should train on the Saiyan side of your powers since it's much easier than learning how to master your x-ray vision." Isun said.

"Man you guys have all the cool powers." Trunks said, kicking his foot slightly at the ground. Isun patted the young Saiyan hybrid on his lavender hair.

"I could probably train you in ki manipulation enough to where you could copy heat vision." Isun said.

"Really? Thanks Isun!" exclaimed Trunks as he hugged the older Saiyatonian's leg. Isun laughed at the gesture as Goten ended up doing the same thing to Isun's other leg. Isun grabbed both boys by the scruff of their outfits and lifted them onto his shoulders. Both boys laughed as they playfully grabbed some of the older Saiyatonian's hair. The three of them left the gravity room and walked across the hall of the spaceship before they entered the large control room.

There they found Kara, Donna, and Gohan lounging around with Gohan in the captain's chair. Gohan whirled around to view his older brother carrying Goten and Trunks on his shoulders.

"It seems like the great Gold Fighter has been reduced to giving free pony rides." Gohan teased as Isun gave a playful smirk in return.

"Ha ha very funny Gohan." Isun said causing the group to chuckle. "But seriously though, I need to find a new superhero name. The Gold Fighter seems kind of juvenile now."

"I don't know the name does sound pretty catchy." Donna said as she walked over to her boyfriend, running her hand through his brown spiky hair. They shared a brief kiss while ignoring the gagging sounds of Trunks and Goten while Isun unwrapped his furry tail from his waist and onto Donna's, bringing the warriors even further together. Kara sat on the arm of the captain's chair right next to Gohan with his arm around the Kryptonian's waist.

"There is something I should bring up my future king." said Donna once breaking from the kiss. "It has to do with your coronation."

"What is it?" asked Isun pressing his forehead against hers.

"It's just that I want you to know what you're getting yourself into." expressed Donna. "Being the king of an all female warrior island, who for a very long time, have hated men then all of a sudden they're going to be under the rule of a man."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, I mean you said it yourself that the Amazons are dedicated to you and the royal family. Not to mention my family and I have already saved Themyscira more times than I had sex with-" Isun didn't get to finish his statement as he saw the glares that Kara, Gohan and Donna were sending him. "Uh Goten and Trunks, you go and play."

After sending Goten and Trunks down, they left the control room to do their own adventures.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." apologized Isun rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. Donna was rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to ignore her boyfriend's stupid comment.

"Point being, I just want to be sure that you're preapred for this." said Donna. Isun framed Donna's face as he looked deeply into her baby blue eyes.

"I'll be fine. With you, Videl and Diana by my side, what could go wrong?" Isun said.

"That's a giant jinx waiting to happen." Kara retorted. "And haven't you guys noticed that when Isun becomes King of the Amazons that Gohan will also be a prince?"

"And that also means that Mom, Dad and Goten will become royalty!" Isun exclaimed.

"Son Gohan, Prince of the Amazons. It has a nice ring to it." sighed Kara as she ran her fingers across her boyfriend's arm.

"Can you imagine how tick off Vegeta is going to be once he discovers that his greatest rival is going to be royalty just like himself." Gohan stated causing Isun and Donna to laugh while Kara was left in the dark.

"Who's Vegeta?" Kara inquired. Gohan, Isun and Donna slowed down their laughing to answer her question.

"Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans and he is VERY prideful." said Gohan.

"He also looks like a walking troll doll, his hair certainly doesn't help with my statement." stated Isun. "Sometimes we call him MC Widows peak. And he DOES NOT like that."

"If you just look at him wrong he would probably kill you." Donna said stating her own personal experience with the Prince of Saiyans.

"He sounds like a cheerful fellow." Kara deadpanned with a sweatdrop down her face.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, if you get into a fight with him just poke at his pride. Eventaully he'll become so rage filled that he won't be able to think straight. After that it's in the bag." Gohan advised.

"Back on track with the mission, when should we be arriving at Metamor?" asked Isun.

"At our current speed we should be arriving within a week." Gohan said.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**One week later at Planet Metamor**

The ship hovered over the planet as the Z fighters watched the planet in amazement. Gohan and Isun were outside of the ship in space while the rest were inside. The older Saiyatonian brothers were doing a last minute ship inspection evaluating any sort of damage before they descended into the planet's atmosphere.

_'Everything checks out ok over here. What about you?' _Gohan telepathically said to Isun.

_'I'm good over here also, we can begin our descent. We should probably head over to the capital to see if they know anything about the hostile takeover.'_ Isun relpied.

_'Wouldn't that be the most likely target of the takeover along with the threat?'_ questioned Gohan.

_'Precisely.'_ stated Isun and Gohan could almost see the smirk on his brother's face. Gohan would be lying if his blood didn't boil with adrenaline with the idea of a fight but given that both him and Isun were the two most powerful fighters in possibly the entire universe, he wasn't expecting anything too grand. But that didn't stop him from being cautious.

As both Saiyatonians made their way back onto the ship, they made their preparations for the ship to find a suitable to land. But as the ship was entering the upper atmosphere of the planet, the ship suddenly shake violently. As the ship was spinning and falling to the ground, Gohan exited the ship and grabbed it trying to slow the speed and velocity.

"What the hell was that?!" Kara screamed wondering why the people of this planet would fire at them. Goten and Trunks were screaming and floating from the sudden change in gravity. Isun grabbed a hold of Donna taking her to the captain's chair to see what part of the ship got damaged.

"The impulse engines are shot along with the emergency power systems, main M/AM power taps, primary docking hard points, and cargo hold." Donna said listing all the parts of the ship that were damaged.

"Damn! Most of that is going to be irreplacable and the equipment required to repair that are either back at the Watchtower or destroyed on the ship." said Isun. "I'm going to go outside and help Gohan slow the ship even further. Hopefully we'll land somewhere near civilization."

Isun then vibrated his molecules fast enough to where he could phase through the ceiling and found himself outside of the ship.

_'Gohan try moving the ship to the east! There's an open field for us to land on!'_ ordered Isun as he transformed into his Super Saiyatonian form. _'Also turn into your Super form, it'll ease the stress on the ship and everyone inside.'_

_'Got it.' _replied Gohan as he to turned into his Super Saiyatonian form. Both Saiyatonians gently eased the ship onto a large green pasture near a forest. After a few minutes Kara, Donna, Goten, and Trunks exited the ship and the boys looked rather disoriented.

"I'm afraid to ask but what's the damage?" asked Gohan. Isun took a deep breath before telling Gohan what he and Donna discovered.

"So the impulse engines are shot along with the emergency power systems, main M/AM power taps, primary docking hard points, and cargo hold." sighed Gohan rubbing his forehead. "Now we have no way home and we don't know if the people here have the technology to fix what's broken."

"I think we should go look around to see if there's a village nearby and ask them for help." Kara offered her idea.

"Sounds reasonable but should we leave the ship abadoned all alone? What if someone discovers it and trys to scrap it for spare parts?" Donna asked concerned further about their only ride home.

"I'll just set the ship into camouflage mode and we'll start out search." Gohan answered as he went back into the ship to set it into camouflage.

As soon as Gohan returned he set a gameplan for everyone. "Alright Goten and Trunks, you two take to the skies and alert us when you find something. Donna and Kara, samething except head towards the west. Isun and I will take the east. All together this shouldn't take more than an hour ok? Let's go!"

And with the pairs took their respective paths from the ship to find some sign of civilization.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Donna and Kara**

Both had been flying around for nearly 25 minutes but they couldn't find any sign of life outside of the natural wildlife that inhabited the forest below. Donna had eyeing Kara for sometime and the Krptonian had noticed it. Kara was now getting a little irritated at the fact that the Amazonian princess was hinting at something but wasn't saying anything.

"What?" Kara said a little upset. Donna chuckled at the irritated Kryptonian's response as she proceeded to fly on her back in a swim-like manner.

"Just had a little thought pop into my mind. How would you feel if Gohan decided to have his own collective?" Donna smirked at the reaction she was hoping for when she saw Kara turn deathly red and dropped a bit of altitude. Once Kara regained the altitude, she still had a bit of a blush on her face.

"Why would ask a question like that?" Kara asked.

Donna shrugged her shoulders in response. "No reason in particular. I just asked because of recent events and the fact that Isun will be king of an all female island. Just curious to see where Gohan may stand during that process."

"And I assume Isun is going to sleep with all of the Amazonians during his coronation night?" Kara questioned.

Donna smirked in return. "The Amazons have never been one to shy away from a challenge. Whether it may be physical, mental, philosophical... intimacy. Either way I believe most of the women of Themyscira will want a strong male for their offspring even if we are immortal. It'll give us something to do while opening the doors for Themyscira to grow and prosper instead of being trapped, hidden away from the world."

"Still I don't think Gohan is type of guy who would go for something like that. But, if I'm being honest, I don't think it'll be THAT bad of an idea. I mean if you're ok with Isun with being other women... I don't know, it's something I would have to talk to him about." Kara explained. Donna looked at Kara with a sympathetic look.

"I understand, this isn't a matter to be taken lightly. But I would recommend considering besides most of the work would be on him anyway. We got it easy compared to them." Donna said while both women laughed at the statement.

"Do you think the others had found something by now?" Kara asked changing the subject for a moment.

"I would have thought so to but I'm sure they would have found us by then." Donna said.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Isun and Gohan**

"You see anything down there?" Gohan called down the giant pool of water near a cave entrance by the mountainside. The Saiyatonian's path had led them to a promising sight by the mountain ridges but so far they hadn't found anything worth noting.

"Sorry all I found was a group of fish, a skeleton, and eels that like to play whack-a-mole out of the walls." Isun said. Suddenly Gohan felt a strange feeling at the base of his neck which was because it felt like a combination of confusion and a bit sexual. Gohan towards west in Kara's direction and Isun floated up towards Gohan and looked in the same direction as his younger brother.

"You ok Gohan? You sensing anything?" Isun asked. Gohan continued staring towards the west before shaking his head and looked towards his brother's face.

"I'm fine. It's just- I think I felt the bitemark finally working." said Gohan as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's nice to know that it's working." joked Isun. "But what do you think it was about?"

"I don't know but it felt like a combination of confusion and, oddly enough, sexual." explained Gohan. Isun crossed his arms in thought as he processed this information. Isun shrugged his shoulders and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it now besides you guys had sex not too long ago so it's probably some afterglow that you're feeling. You can ask her when you see her again." Isun said.

"Right, anyway where else should we look?" Gohan questioned. Isun placed his fist under his chin in a thinking position when an idea struck him as he looked towards the sky.

"I'm thinking if we get an birdseye view from a few miles in the sky and use our telescopic vision then perhaps it might help us end this search quickly." proposed Isun.

"Sounds good." agreed Gohan and they both blasted towards the sky. Once they reached an altitude of at least several miles they slowed down and began to use their enhanced vision.

"There I found Goten and Trunks in a village not to far from here. I'll head down towards while you go get Kara and Donna." Gohan ordered. Isun saluted in a mocking fashion before he flared his aura and blasted off towards the girls.

**-Sayiatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Goten and Tunks**

Goten and Trunks had gotten bored looking around when they decided to take a break and take a walk through the forest. And a number of strange occurences happened along the way. First they were attacked by some deranged lizard type monster that was the size of a truck with its fangs bared, then somehow Trunks had gotten drenched in a honey-like substance which drew attention to a multitude of hungry herbivores. Finally when the boys had found a nice clean river, they managed to catch some giant fish for lunch followed by a nap. When they awoke from their nap, they continued their journey.

After some time had passed Goten and Trunks had noises that sounded like chatter and when they followed the noise, they came across a village! The boys were relieved that they came across a town so quick. The inhabitants of the village started to gather around them and their apperances looked to be humanoid.

Some of them looked happy and welcoming towards the boys while others seemed a bit wary.

"I hope they speak the same language as us." muttered Trunks to Goten as Goten nodded in return.

They were greeted with welcoming waves and a few grins as they walked further into the town. One of the older humanoids walked forwards towards them. He was garbled in what looked like a regal sash with numerous symbols on them. They all had cream colored skin, with a wide variety of hair colors.

Goten and Trunks looked up at the elder. He had a look of curiousity and amusement when he said, "Hello, my young travellers."

Both Trunks and Goten smiled. 'Good. They can speak English.' They both thought.

"Hi, my name is Goten."

"I'm Trunks."

"Hello, Goten and Trunks." They replied simultaneously.

"May I ask why you came to this planet? This isn't a very good time for stangers to be stopping by." The elder asked. "I'm Pekcon."

"Well, Pekcon, we're here to help with this hostile takeover that we heard about." Trunks to the elder. Almost everyone in the crowd gasped and murmured amongst at the grand acussations that these young boys just made.

"Do you even know the threat that you're about to face?" Pekcon asked. "I seriously doubt that two boys are going to handle as dangerous as this."

"That's why we brought help." Goten elaborated. "Back where we come from, we have very powerful people that fight against bad guys. And my older brothers are without a doubt the most powerful of them, possible the most powerful in the entire universe, they'll be able to take of this guy."

"Really?" Pekcon was more than interesed in this fact. "They sound quite like a formidable opponent. Where are they anyway?"

"That's part of the reason of how we came across the village." Trunks said. "You see as soon as we arrived here, our ship was shot down and we need to repair it. But the equipment we need is either busted or back at home which would take them at least two weeks to come here. And based on our current mission, we don't have that kind of time."

The elder stroke his chin in thought. "Unfortunately as you can see, we are a simple people we don't have the technology to help you. But if you head towards the capital and defeat the being known as Impreiex Prime, there is where your solution lies."

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of him would you?" Goten requested. Pekcon reached into his sash to retrieve a small round device and when it activated, it showed a hologram of a large, black armored being with a mixture of red and gold standing proudly.

"This Imperiex guy sure looks intimidating." commented Trunks as he glanced worryingly at Goten. Goten gave the same look to Trunks. Pekcon noticed the looks of the boys and decided to tell them about their oldest and most powerful technique.

"If you insist on fighting Imperiex, I must tell you about this technique our people have used for thousands of years." Pekcon stated. "This technique combines the mind, soul and power of two beings of equal power. This technique must be performed with extreme accuracy otherwise the results will be... unusual. It is simply known as the Fusion Dance."

"Wow that sounds pretty powerful, huh Goten?!" exclaimed Trunks and Goten replied with similar enthusiasm.

"Very well, we will make your stay on Metamor most welcoming. Please, someone, show these brave boys to the best vacant house." Pekcon ordered.

Immediately, a girl around Goten's age with a brilliant shade of green hair and eyes, shot her hand into the air. Goten looked at her. She had a look in her eyes that Goten never saw. Eagerness? Amusement? Longing? Love? All of which he had never seen on a person looking at him.

"I'll do it! I'll show them around!" She shouted as she made her way to the Saiyatonian and demi-Saiyan.

She was wearing an all white tunic with black markings on the red sash around her waist. The footwear was similar to Earth sandals. She was around 4'0 57 pounds.

"Ah, Kana, my young pupil." Pekcon started. Quickly calculating whether or not she was a acceptable candidate. "Yes, she can help make your stay more enjoyable."

As soon as the elder made his statement, the girl named Kana latched herself to Goten's arm and started tugging on it. But Goten didn't budge for a few moments causing the elder and some of the adults to chuckle at the scene.

'Why is she touching me?' He asked himself, not really grasping why she was touching him so possessively.

Trunks just shrugged his shoulders while he brought both of his hands behind his head in a laid back manner. "Girls are so weird."

"Trunks! Goten!" A voice shouted from above. The sudden voice caused the young girl to let go out of fright and hide behind Goten. Goten turned his head towards the girl before turning his head back towards the sky.

"Gohan?" He asked then smiled when he found out it was him. Gohan landed right in front of him, at the moment ignoring the crowd.

"I see you two found the village already, good job." Gohan complimented. Goten and Trunks beamed with pride at the statment. Gohan then noticed a girl around Goten's age hiding behind him.

"So who do you have hiding behind you squirt?" Gohan asked hiding his smirk pretty well. Kana slowly peeped over Goten's shoulder to peer at the newcomer.

"I-I'm Kana." She introduced herself. Gohan chuckled at her flustered reaction as he bent down to level and placed his hand on her head, ruffling it up a bit. This caused Kana to giggle and Gohan to smile.

"So I'm taking a guess here and say that they don't have the tools for us to rebuild our ship." Gohan said.

"Yeah but Pekcon did say that if we defeat this Impreiex Prime guy then we should be able to repair the ship." replied Trunks.

"Imperiex Prime huh?" Gohan muttered. Just then Isun appeared with Donna and Kara causing the people in the crowd to jump back from the sudden arrival.

"So what did we miss?" Isun asked. Gohan stood up and turned towards him.

"We do know who's responsible for the takeover of the planet and his names Impreiex." stated Gohan. Kara gasped loudly causing everyone to look at her.

"This isn't the first time you heard that name is it?" Gohan asked her. Kara simply shook her head in response. She was fine with Gohan fighting against the likes of someone like Mongol since he wasn't THAT big of a threat but Impreiex... This was getting close to Superboy Prime territory and that thought alone scared her. Gohan could sense the bite mark between them in his neck and this time, it was pure fear.

"Kara." Gohan said trying to get her attention. "Kara look at me. It'll be fine."

"No it won't!" Kara yelled at Gohan, the first time she has ever done so. "You don't understand! Imperiex is basically a god. Imperiex has the power of the Big Bang, the entropy power, inside himself which gives him many powerful abilities such as energy absorption and manipulation, probe creation, powerful energy blasts that can one shot beings such as Doomsday, and once he absorbed enough power, he can destory and restart universes."

The entire scene became so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Kara began to break down at the thought of another repeat of what happened with Prime happening to Gohan and she couldn't bare to see that happen again. Gohan took her into his arms not say anything at the moment, just letting her tears fall onto his uniform.

_'Gohan, based on what Kara said, you know as well as I do that there isn't a way to win this. Not without one of us dying from this.' _Isun telepathically stated grimly.

_'Perhaps but we got to try anyway.' _Gohan replied.

_'Still it's been 7 years since either of us have gone full power.' _Isun stated. _'I think this is our first fight where we can't go brute force and expect to win.'_

_'Maybe it won't be as bad as we think it is.'_ replied Gohan.

_'Do you really want to take that risk?'_ asked Isun.

_'I suppose not.'_ answered Gohan.

"It's been a long day today," Isun spoke outloud. "I think it's best if we get some shuteye before out confrontation with Iperiex."

And ending that long dreadful day, Kana lead the Z fighters to their new home while latching herself onto Goten's arm during the entire trip.

**A/N: Do you guys remember that poll I said back in chapter 7 'Passion of the Son Warriors' about who would get the Mystic form? I should have clarified that the poll was allowing 2 people to have it and that the poll was closing on November 31st. So if you haven't voted yet, I would appreciate it if you would.**

**I have another question I was hoping my readers could answer. Recently I have drawn a rough draft of Gohan in his Mythos form, a form that ascends past his Mystic form (inspired by the upcoming episode of Dragonball Absalon) and one of my readers had commened on that page stating Gohan in that stage he would be as powerful as a Super Saiyan 7. What are your thoughts? How powerful do you think a Mystic Saiyatonian would be?**

**If you want to look at the Mythos Gohan rough draft, search 'Mythos Gohan rough draft' by XxAnimusx on deviantart :).**

**I finally figured out a way for Gohan and Isun to have their harem. This is my personal theory on how Saiyan's breed and mate (at least in my stories anyway; Akira Toriyama never went into much detail about the Saiyans). I always visioned the Saiyans to be something of a pride lions, what I mean is that there is an Alpha Male and a Apha Female in the group. And possibly Saiyan females are attracted to any Saiyan male with a high power level. If a Saiyan male had a high enough power level (say like King Vegeta at the time of the Saiyan's demise) then, more likely than not, a majority of the women would come towards him for the promise of a strong offspring. **

**Plus an Alpha Male would leave a bite mark as a sign of territory, saying something to other males like 'She's mine! Back off!'. For example, if Gohan tried to get intimate with Donna, her bite mark would allow Isun to know that his mate is being harrased. Vice versa for Gohan if Isun tried the same thing (for the sake of argument anyway). To sum it up, any woman that recieves a bitemark from either Gohan or Isun will be part of the harem. **

**Before you read the list below, I should tell you the personalities of Gohan and Isun. Gohan in this story is NOT the same in canon, his personality is more aligned with Mirai Gohan; very serious and agressive in battle but still retains his calm and joking nature when with Kara and family. Son Isun is very much the same way; very serious and determined fighter, a bit more than Gohan though (Isun has more warrior spirit than Gohan). Both are polite and well-mannered. I hope this helps you guys with your choices :).**

**Possible suggestions for Gohan's harem and Isun's harem: If possible in the comments, state the name of the female and in parentheses either the name Gohan or Isun. For example: **_** Supergirl (Gohan)**_

Harely Quinn

Posion Ivy

Gilotina

Lashina

Android 18

Catwoman

Maxima

Superwoman

Circe

Vixen

Black Canary

Ice (Tora Olafsdotter)

Fire (Beatriz Bonilla de Costa)

Huntress

Hawkgirl

Batgirl

Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi)

Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)

Zatanna

Erasa

**Character Themes:**

**Isun: **There and Back Again by Daughtry

**Gohan: **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (Part 2)

**Goku: **Developments by Hands like Houses

**Vegeta: **Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace


	10. Test of Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Telepathic'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x harem**

**Gohan's harem:**

Supergirl

Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)

Harley Quinn

Black Canary

Athena (God of War version)

Erasa

Zatanna

Powergirl

Raven

Lashina

Batgirl

**Isun x harem**

**Isun's Harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Wonder Woman

Huntress

Maxima

Catwoman

Hawkgirl

Gilotina

Android 18

**Poll Note:** The poll has now closed for the candidates recieving the Mystic power up for this story. And the two people recieving this power up will be Son Gohan and Son Isun. Just imagine the sheer power these two warriors will unleash once their hidden potential :D.

**Saiyatonian power: **I have decided to depower Gohan and Isun to where their base power is equal to a ascended SSJ Goku in the Buu saga (Super Goku during the Buu saga if that makes any sense)

**After some thought put into it, I have decided not to reboot the story and keep it as it is. I appreciate all of my reviewers who express their thoughts on the story. I thought hard about it and decided that I've already come this far so I might as well continue wih my orginal plan.**

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**The next morning**

"Fuuuuu-sion HA!" Goten and Trunks as they practiced the poses for the Metamoran Fusion. They had been practicing since sunrise after watching Pekcon and Kana demostrate the same poses for the Fusion Dance.

"So let me see if I got this straight." Kara said trying to understand the information of what Pekcon told her. "This Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two warriors of equal power levels and roughly equal size. And the outcome of this is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees. Also the fusion lasts only 30 minutes, did I forget anything else?"

"No my dear, that's about everything. And this technique has been useful to us for such a long time. Until now anyway." Pekcon said wih a depressed look on his face.

"Don't worry we'll have this whole Impreiex incident behind us soon." Gohan comfoted trying to cheer up the old man. "Goten, Trunks I think it's time for you two to actually put that fusion technique to work. Take a five minute break before you two actually try the Fusion for real."

"Are you sure Gohan?" asked Goten. Gohan simply nodded his head in agreement before Donna landed onto the ground next to the Saiyatonian. The Saiyatonian couldn't help but notice the concerned look on the Amazon's face.

"Is everything alright Donna? How's Isun doing?" Gohan asked. Donna took a moment as her face morphed into a forlorn look.

"I don't think so, he's just been standing on the edge of the cliff just staring out into the horizon as if waiting for something. I tried to get him to leave but he would just shrug off my attempts and told me to leave him be. I haven't seen him like this, even when we first met he wasn't even this distant. I'm just a little concerned for him, would you mind talking to him? Right now you might be the only person who can snap him out of it." pleaded Donna.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. Though he might just be mentally preparing for a fight, Vegeta does the same thing sometimes." said Gohan as he started to fly towards his older brother's location. Just like Donna said, Isun was standing on the edge of the cliff just staring at an endless void.

"What do you want Gohan?" Isun asked bluntly, watching Gohan land out of the corner of his eye. Gohan walked until he was right next to Isun, both now looking at the horizon.

"Just here wondering what my big bro is thinking and also wondering if you found Impreix yet." stated Gohan. Isun just grunted in repsonse, not sounding to pleased with his findings.

"In a sense yes and no, yes because since he is made of pure energy like Kara said and also no because his energy keeps appearing and disappearing, almost as if he knows we're here and he's just taunting." explained Isun his tail wagged around in a frustrating manner, a few times hitting the ground leaving an indention into it. "I guess I'm just anxious for a good fight. We really haven't had a challenge ever since Cell and that was 7 years ago. And here comes Imperiex, someone who's powerful enough to destroy and recreate a universe on a whim. I suppose the Saiyan part of me is just begging to come out and I know you feel just the same as I do."

Gohan couldn't deny the thrill that shivered down his spine when Kara went into detail about Imperiex and the vast powers that he had but he also made a promise to protect the Earth from any and all threats.

"I know just make sure you don't get blinded with pride like Vegeta does with every fight he's been in." Gohan warned Isun. Isun smirked at the statement.

"Don't worry about me, I'll keep my end of the deal. Just make sure YOU don't go soft on me, I'm sure you don't want to miss on all the fun." said Isun the smirk still on his face. Gohan returned that smirk as he wrapped his arm around Isun's shoulder as they both laughed.

"Remember the days when we were younger, Dad would either take us fishing or Mom training us." reminisced Gohan.

"I also remember the time when that giant catfish tried to swallow you whole." stated Isun.

"Of course you would remember that." Gohan replied with a deadpanned expression.

Isun chuckled at Gohan's expense. "How could I not? You were screaming and running across the water while that enormous catfish hopped in and out of the water trying to catch you. And I threw rocks at you trying to make you fall in."

"And those are the certain times why I hate you." Gohan said. Isun laughed wrapping his own arm across Gohan's shoulder.

"In my defense, it's an older brothers job to make his younger siblings suffer a bit. Anyway you got to admit Dad was grateful to the both of us and ate good that day." laughed Isun. "So how are the boys doing with their fusion technique?"

"They seem to be ready to try the technique, I told them to take a break before they fused for real." Gohan said. "I do have one question I would like to ask even though it is a bit personal."

"What is it?" asked Isun. Gohan took a moment to ponder on how he was going to ask this. He knew he loved Kara with all of his heart but he couldn't help but remember that one time a few years ago when he and Wonder girl were a couple. For some reason it didn't work between them but they both couldn't deny that the spark was still there. And, maybe, if his older brother could be in relationships with multiple women then...

"I was just wondering what is it like to, you know, be with multiple women at once." Gohan implored. Isun was taken aback by what Gohan had just said, he wasn't expecting Gohan to more or less follow the same path he was following. Isun's mind processed why his younger brother to have a collective of his own until he remembered Gohan's only romantic experience was...

"So this is about her isn't it?" Isun knowingly said. "Do you think that is a good idea? I mean I'll admit my whole experience with this was practially an accident. Not to mention Kara's background and history before arriving in this universe, I don't think she'll be willingly to go along with this."

"I know but I gave it some thinking and the more I thought about it, the more I didn't see any real problem with it. Back on Earth there are several socities that have harems, collectives or whatever you want to call them. We were raised on Earth but that doesn't make us human, our father is a Saiyan and our mother is a Kryptonian. Two of the most powerful beings in the universe and we are the combination of those two." expressed Gohan. "Why should we conform to human ways of living instead making a name of our own. C'mon Isun, you're going to become the King of the Amazons, the Amazons! The entire socitey that has hated men for as long as they remembered yet you are going to be their future ruler. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are going to outlive everyone except for Wonder Woman and Donna since their immortal, perhaps it's time we start venturing for ourselves and make our own legacy."

"I'm glad you feel the same way but if you said that outloud back at the Watchtower everyone would have thought that we were going to take over the world eventually." said Isun. "But look at you, already you sound like you've been royalty all your life. Not to mention you sound far more confident than you usually do. I know women in general find powerful, confident men atractive plus royalty doesn't hurt. And if you want to have a collective I would recommend talking to Kara about it and see if she's comfortable with it. Like I said I was lucky enough as it is but it might work out for you too."

After their 'heart to heart' conversation, Gohan and Isun flew away from the cliff and returned back to the town area. Isun walked over to Donna and apologized for his behavior, prompting the future royal warriors to share a brief kiss. Gohan walked over to Kara to discuss his 'potential death'.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a moment?" implored Gohan. Kara nodded and Gohan grabbed her hand, taking her away from the group. Once they were a reasonable distance Gohan started the conversation.

"Kara you know I love you right?" asked Gohan. Kara nodded confused about why he was asking her this. "And I had given some thought on this and I curious if you would be ok if I somehow started a collective."

To say Gohan was nervous would be an understatement but he felt a rather calming effect coming from Kara's mark as if she was actually considering it. Then it came to fruitation when the Kryptonian started to laugh mildily.

"You know what's funny? While we were flying around yesterday, Donna actually brought up that same subject. And surprisingly the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wouldn't be THAT bad of an idea. I mean back on Krypton any sort of royalty or family that was powerful, the head of the House was allowed to have more than one spouse. And given the fact that once Isun is wedded to Donna when we get back to Earth, I believe the same standard of Kryptonian upbringing might be in order."

Gohan was floored by the response Kara had just told him. He was beginning to realize how Isun might have felt when Videl and Donna agreed to share him.

"And you're totally ok with sharing me with other women?" Gohan clarified wanting no sort of misunderstanding to arise.

"I'll admit I might be a little jealous when someone new will enter your life but since I'm from another universe, what the hell? As long as I'm your princess and I get to boss the other women around, I see no harm in it. Donna even made a point in stating that most of the work will be on you since you have to make sure you treat us fairly, make us happy, maybe spoil us a little bit." Kara said. "Compared to Isun and eventually you, we got it easy."

"Gee thanks for the support," Gohan sarcastically replied. "Maybe I'll ask Isun for a spare island for everyone to live on and build a giant mansion. Besides once Mom hears about this I'll never hear the end of it. All the conversations about how she's going to spoil her grandkids and trying to find more women for both Isun and I to court." Gohan dragged both hands down his face at the thought of that.

"You don't think she-?" Kara was about to ask when Gohan eyed her cautiosuly.

"You don't know her like I do." Gohan whispered scaredly. "The horrors I've seen... and heard."

"Fu-sion HA!" The ackward moment was interuppted when a bright enveloped everything in sight. Once the blinding light died down Gohan and Kara sped over to the area and discovered someone entirely new.

This newcomer wore a dark blue and yellow Meramoran vest, around his waist is a teal sash, and black wristbands. His hairstyle looked like a mixture of both Trunks and Goten, with the front and back of his hair being black and the sides being purple/lavender.

Gohan, Isun, Kara, Donna, Pekcon, and Kana stared at this newcomer with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Hey Isun," Gohan called to his brother still looking at this new fighter. "You feel that power radiating from him?"

Isun nodded in return even though Gohan didn't see it. "Yeah it's pretty massive although he's slightly weaker than we are. Nonetheless it's something to behold. Imagine how powerful Kara and Donna could be if this is the result of it. HIFL think of if we fused, we would be akin to Titans to our godlike status as it is." Isun exclaimed. "So we'll wait until the fusion is over then we'll try again in your super forms."

"Yeah yeah, that's great and all." The unnamed fusion retorted with a Vegeta-like smirk on his face. Besides the new outfit apparently the fusion had the combined voices of Goten and Trunks as if they were talking at the same time. "But we're not doing this as Super Saiyatonians."

"Wait?" Isun asked narrowing his eyes at the young fusion.

"There's no need for it, we're strong enough as it is." The fusion answered pridefully.

"You little brat! How dare you? This is a team effort got it?!" Isun yelled furiously. "You're not to pull a Vegeta moment on us! You are not the HYPE! This is a call we all have to agree on and so far I don't!There's no need to face an opponent we don't even know unless you're at your absolute peak!"

The fusion was picking at his ear during Isun's rant not really caring what he had to say.

"Yeah I get it." He said flicking whatever what was on his finger off. Then he pointed a finger towards the eldest Saiyatonian. "You're scared but Impreiex is nothing. It won't take me more than a few minutes to bring his head back on a pike. You guys can thank me later." The fusion started to levitate skyward.

"Wait stop!" cried Gohan trying to persuade the fusion to stop. "We need to figure this out together before heading off to fight!"

But the fusion blasted off as soon as Gohan finished leaving the group in the dust after the wake of a sonic boom. Peckon and Kana would have blown away if they didn't latch onto Donna and Kara, who in turn had to raise their arms in front of their faces to steady themselves. Gohan and Isun remained still as their hair whipped backwards from the backlash of the boom.

The wind eventually died down and the dirt disappeared as the Saiyatonians were the only ones standing unaffected.

"What the hell?" Kara shouted spitting some of the dirt out of her mouth. "How could he just leave us behind like that?"

"Apparently the side affect of the fusion must be an increase in ego and pride, it happens to a Saiyan when we achieve a new level of power." Gohan explained. Donna and Kara wiped the dirt off their uniform.

"So what's the plan now?" Donna questioned. "Do we go after him to prevent him from getting killed?"

"I don't know." Gohan said.

"Either way, we're going to get screwed." Isun stated grimly. "I suppose the best course of action is to go after him, see if we can catch up to him before Impreiex finds him. If he discovers the fusion, he'll know about us."

"We shoud probably give him a name though." proclaimed Donna. "I mean he is the combination of Goten and Trunks."

"Really? You want to give a fusion a name even though he is about to start a massive genocide wave to everyone just beacuse he got a bump up in power?!" Isun exclaimed frustratingly. "Fine about Trunten?"

"I don't know he looks a bit more like Goten than Trunks." pondered Kara.

"Fine then let's call him Gotenks! Can we speed this along now?" Isun said before flaring his aura in his base form to full power before jumping into the air and blasting off in the same direction as the now named Gotenks.

"You two catch up to us when you can." Gohan simply stated as he took to the skies and blasted off in the same direction as the previous fighters ahead of him.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Gotenks**

With 45 seconds after his departure the fusion made his way towards the capital city. He observed the streets below him and noticed that there was no one around.

'Seems as though no one's around to see me pummel this guy. Would've been much cooler and spectacular for eveyone to see me in all of my awesomeness.' mused Gotenks. His musings were cut short when he felt the ki presence of Son Isun fastly approaching. He smirked to himself when Isun stopped within a few feet of him. And within 3 seconds Gohan skidded next to Isun, the three warriors floating above the city facing each other in a staredown.

Gotenks rubbed his nose as he smirked at the older aliens. "So glad you two could make it, now it won't be so boring and I'll have an auidence to witness me bringing down the biggest baddie since... EVER!" proclaimed Gotenks in proudful manner.

"That's enough Gotenks! Right now I'm THIS close to breaking your legs and dragging you back to the village." threatened Isun. "But since we're here, we might as well finish off Impriex now."

"Indeed you may try mortals." A deep voice called above them. The three of them looked up to see a gigantic suit of black armor with patented gold and red design standing at 6'7. "However your Justice League has been missing some key imformation that will dictate the outcome of this little ruse."

"What are you babbling on about?" Gotenks said unconcerndly. Impreiex merely smirked at the young fusion's reaction.

"Perhaps it would be better to show you." Impreiex omniously stated. The moment as soon as he said that another person popped almost out of nowhere, this new person stood at 6'1. He had silver armor with a gold breastplate covering his chest, gold wristbands, gold shield belt around his waist, silver boots, gold armored kneecaps, and a gold type of crown encasing his mouthless face. "Allow me to introduce an aquaintance of mine hailing as a time traveller conqueror: Monarch."

"Oh my Kami." gasped Gohan.

'Isun, I'm thinking that if you and Gotenks take on that Monarch guy while I take on Impreiex. If we can keep those two close to each other then possiby we can switch opponents midbattle throwing them offguard.' Gohan telepathically explained.

'Hell of a plan you got there.' Isun replied telepathically. 'It's worth a shot.'

After agreeing on that plan Gohan, Gotenks, and Isun charged at their respective opponents in their base forms. Gotenks and Isun phazed behind Monarch attempting to grab him but Monarch grabbed them both by the hair, slamming their heads together. As a added percaution, Monarch kicked Isun in the face sending the Saiyatonian into a mountain leveling it entirely to the ground and all the debris piled on top of him. With Gotenks still in his hand, Monarch laid Gotenks across his knee and spanked him repeatedly. After finishing the spanking, he dropped the fusion to where he crash landed below.

Meanwhile Gohan wasn't faring much better as it wasn't long until Impreiex grabbed Gohan by the neck and headbutted the Saiyatonian enough times to where blood dripped from his forehead. Impreiex nonchalantly tossed Gohan like a sack of potatoes into a nearby plaeatu. Kara and Donna eventually made their way to Monarch and Impreiex, gasping when they saw Gotenks lying on the ground with tears in his eyes and two level rock formations with smoke and debris still lingering in the air.

A moment passed until heavy vibrations could be felt when two loud battle crys were heard and two massive beams shot into the sky. The debris evaporated from the sheer force of the energy as the two Saiyatonians emerged from their self-made graves. Gohan had golden hair and one bang hanging across his forehead, practically looking exactly as he did in his base form. Isun on the other had four bangs hanging across his forehead with a sheer stern look plastered on his face.

The two Saiyatonians floated closer to each until they were side by side. Then they both flared their auras screaming at the top of their lungs causing massive tremors to form just from the sheer amount of power the two hybrids were unleashing. A bright explosion engulfed the hybrids knocking anyone within the vinicity back a few feet.

"I'm going to enjoy giving one of them an ass whooping." Isun goaded cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck around in preparation.

"Me too." Gohan simply said as they both sped towards Monarch and Impreiex in a battle that would shake the entirety of the planet.

**A/N: Recently I have drawn a rough draft of Gohan in his Mythos form, a form that ascends past his Mystic form (inspired by the upcoming episode of Dragonball Absalon) and one of my readers had commened on that page stating Gohan in that stage he would be as powerful as a Super Saiyan 7. What are your thoughts? How powerful do you think a Mythos Saiyatonian would be? A Mystic Saiyatonian?**

**If you want to look at the Mythos Gohan rough draft, search 'Mythos Gohan rough draft' by XxAnimusx on deviantart :).**

**Character Themes:**

**Isun: **There and Back Again by Daughtry

**Gohan: **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (Part 2)

**Goku: **Developments by Hands like Houses

**Vegeta: **Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace


	11. Finishing the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Telepathic'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x harem**

**Gohan's harem:**

Supergirl

Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)

Harley Quinn

Black Canary

Athena (God of War version)

Erasa

Zatanna

Powergirl

Raven

Lashina

Batgirl

**Isun x harem**

**Isun's Harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Wonder Woman

Huntress

Maxima

Catwoman

Hawkgirl

Gilotina

Android 18

**Saiyatonian power: **I have decided to depower Gohan and Isun to where their base power is equal to a ascended SSJ Goku in the Buu saga (Super Goku during the Buu saga if that makes any sense). However at the end of the chapter I'll reedit the powerlevels due to Isun and Gohan's zenkai boosting their power levels.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

Isun and Monarch watched the shockwaves display across the sky, the clouds dissapating from the force of their blows. Isun turned his attention back to the silver armored warrior with Monarch doing the same.

"C'mon if you want to fight follow me, I rather fight in an unihabitated landscape so I can beat your ass without worrying about the people and buildings below." said Isun. The figure known as Monarch nodded as they flew to an unihabited location. The two of them landed on the ground as Isun got into his stance, a combination of his father's Turtle stance while Monarch just crossed his arms as if he was amused.

"I see, you're cocky enough to believe you can beat me rather easily." smirked Isun. "Wait until you see the power I possess, never underestimate the power of the Saiyan and Kryptonian races!" Isun charged at full Super Saiyatonian power instantly going after Monarch and threw a punch at the future tyrant's face. The blow connected full force and sent him flying back a few miles. Isun wasted no time and fazed out of sight and appeared behind the tyrant and planted his knee in his back sending him flying into a nearby cliff face.

Monarch rose to his feet and wiped a small trickle of blood from his face. "Not bad Saiyatonian," he said. "Unfortunately for you, this is not the first time I've dealt with a hybrid of the Saiyan and Kryptonian race. But I will give credit to you since you are the first being to make me bleed. You will still be no match for me however, and you won't get that free shot that I allowed you to have. I will give you one final chance to live. Join me and rule this universe as one of my generals, a life of a god or die."

Isun was shocked to hear that this Monarch had dealt with another Saiyatonian hybrid before but he felt slightly cocky when he mentioned that he was the strongest opponent he faced. "No thanks besides if I wanted to rule the universe I would have done it by now."

Monarch closed his eyes and from Isun's perspective it looked like Monarch's face was contorted into a smirk, it was hard for him to judge since Monarch had no visible mouth for the Saiyatonian to see. Isun again charged at Monarch and threw punch at his face. The evil tyrant managed to raise his arms up and blocked the force of the blow bare seconds before any damage could be done. The emperor retaliated with a punch of his own into Isun's stomach but the Saiyatonian fazed out of sight leaving only thin air to be hit by the blow.

Isun came in with a round house kick to the tyrant's head but Monarch was too fast to be fooled that easily. He fazed out of sight a split second ahead of Isun's attack and caught the Saiyatonian by surprise appearing right below him. Never wasting a second, Monarch drove his fist up into Isun's stomach doubling him over with blood dripping from his mouth, his vision becoming sightly blurry. Monarch took advantage of Isun's momentary distraction and pummeled him with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Isun recovered quickly and used his one of his Dad's friend's techniques. "Solar Flare!" yelled Isun causing a massive amount of light to surrond the both of them, hopefully blinding Monarch. Before Isun even got a chance to get away, Monarch's face slammed into his and sent him flying back into a mountain. Flaring his aura, Isun crumbled the rubble and shot out at Monarch at amazing speed. The eldest Saiyatonian flew at the emperor readying a punch for his face, but fazed out of sight at the last possible second.

Monarch had been prepared to block the frontal assault that he anticiapted from Isun but was completely caught off guard when Isun drove his elbow into the back of the tyrant's neck with tremendous force.

Before Monarch could even to react, Isun used Instant Transmission and was in front of the monster pummeling him with blow after blow. Finally the eldest Saiyatonian brought down both fists down on the ruler hard and sent him flying toward the ground where he impacted the ground with planet shaking force. Isun didn't let up then and began firing blast after blast into the hole trying to do further damage to Monarch.

A few seconds later an outline of a figure could be seen in the clearing smoke. As the dust dissipated Monarch appeared. He was battered and bruised but still not in terrible shape. "I must admit, I am impressed. I haven't taken that much of a beating since I've met Imperiex Prime."

"Imperiex... Prime?" asked Isun with a slightly confused face. "You mean that black amored guy that my brother is fighting?"

Monarch gave an amused chuckle. "Not quite. The version your brother is currently having a quarrel with is nothing more than a probe. It's nowhere near the power of the original, nor myself for that matter."

"So I would assume that both you and this Imperiex Prime are near equals correct?" implored Isun.

"Yes however the size of Impereix Prime is much more, shall we say, on a planetary scale." said Monarch. Isun's face remianed stoic but on the inside he was concerned.

'So the real Imperiex is the size of a planet?! How the hell did we miss that?! At least the good news is that Gohan's dealing with a weaker version, maybe he can figure out his fighing style from there and devise a plan.' thought Isun. 'Now my current poblem is to deal with Monarch, supposedly if what he says is true about their powers being almost equal, maybe I can gauge how much power we're going to need. Just like all our other villains, he seems to holding back his power. I might have to transform to Super Saiyatonian 2 since most of my attacks now aren't really affecting him, at best slowing him down.'

Monarch never wasted an instant and fazed behind Isun and brought his elbow down hard into the small of the Saiyatonian's back. Before Isun could recover, the tyrant pushed his down into his knee hard bloodying the teen's face and then threw him to the ground with tremendous force.

Isun got shakily to his feet and wiped the blood from his feet and wiped some blood from his now broken nose. Before he could go and rejoin the fight he felt a familiar ki signature. 'Donna, what the hell are you doing? NO!'

Donna came crashing into Monarch as she tackled him to the ground leaving a crater in their wake. Donna was wailing punches left and right at the downed Monarch, to which he gave no indication of being hurt nor trying to stop it. After a few moments his pateince gave out as he grabbed Donna by the throat and tossed her away from. Isun jumped into the air and caught his Amazon mate.

"Damn it Donna! What have I told you about jumping into the middle of my fights?" berated Isun. Donna gave him a mischevious and devious smile as she chastly kissed him.

"You should know that an Amazon never runs from a fight," teased Donna. "Besides it comes with the territory of being a warrior and don't you even think about leaving me out of this."

Isun growled at his mate's stubborness. "You have to be stubborn don't you?"

"Look who's talking." chatised Donna.

"I'll admit I'm stubborn but I'm stubborn to a point." defended Isun. "You Amazons are all around stubborn, like a bull-AUGH!" Isun suddenly yelled in pain when Donna cracked his nose back into place.

"Why would you do that?!" complained Isun. Donna just huffed in response. "That doesn't change my point, in fact that further proves it."

Before Donna could retort a large energy blast enevloped the two of them prompting Isun to drop Donna into the clutches of Monarch. When he recovered, Isun was enraged when Monarch had his mate in a headlock. Donna tried all she could to escape out of the hold; kicking, punching, kidney punch, all of the moves that she learned from Diana, Isun and his family but it availed to nothing. But that soon changed when Monarch landed a devastating ki blast to the back of the Amazon causing her to land on her face unconscious, her body bleeding profusely onto the ground.

Isun's teal eyes began shrinking to the point of having pupiless eyes as the veins in his eyes started to show themselves displaying the amount of rage the Saiyatonian was feeling.

"That's my DONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Isun as the ground was being split in multiple directions. His hair started to spike upwards and electricity started to spark around his aura. He flew over to Monarch faster than Monarch himself could keep up with landing a series of punches and kicks before landing a punch so hard that a shockwave uprooted the ground and sent Monarch into the edge of the planet's atmosphere before Isun caught up to him with sheer speed alone, landing a double axe punch sending Monarch thundering down making a rather impressive earthquake.

Isun phazed over the massice crater that Monarch seemed to be trapped in, the crater itself was several miles wide and several miles deep. Electricity continued to cackle around the aura as Isun stared down the crater with an intense scowl. He turned his back as he floated down to Donna's location taking her unconscious form into his arms. He used his ki sensing abilities to locate where Gohan and the others were. Discovering that they weren't too far away, he floated up and flew towards the capital city to keep Donna safe and might as well find the technology in order to repair their ship.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

Gohan was having the time of his life, at first the fight was dead even but as it progressed on and on the advantage was given to the Saiyatonian. Gohan inwardly smirked at his handiwork, this Imperiex wasn't as tough as he thought he was but given his experience with Cell, he wasn't going to get cocky and let the enemy psych him out.

Imperiex was in a state of deseray, his armor had fist sized indentions as the result of the Saiyatonian though not all of it was Gohan's. During the early stages of the fight, Gotenks managed to get back up from his humiliating defeat. Humbled enough from this, he and Kara went after Gohan to see what they could do. By the time they got there, Kara was shocked by the damage inflicted by the Saiyatonian and Gotenks jumped into the fight and managed to make a few indentions of his own. Once Kara got over her intial shock, she too got into the encounter.

"Destructo Disk!" Gohan yelled as a fairly large yellow ki disk appeared and threw it at the armored enemy. Imperiex dodged but not enough as it cut off his arm, as a bellow of pain could be heard. But that didn't last long as Imperiex's arm regrew as if nothing happened. Then again Imepreiex couldn't really do anything in return to the small group of warrior teens.

Right before Gohan was about to finish off Imperiex, Isun teleported in front of him.

"Isun, move! I'm about to kill Imperiex!" shouted Gohan trying to move his elder brother out of the way but Isun wasn't budging.

"Don't bother that's not the real Imperiex anyway." Isun simply stated. Gohan simply a confused look implying for him to continue. "I just had a little chat with Monarch and discovered that this Imepriex is nothing more than a probe, a weaker version of the true Imperiex."

Gohan took a moment to contemplate this new information and the more he thought about it, the more it started to make sense. He did feel that the fight was going a bit too easily and given how Isun currently looked all battered and bruised.

"So where is the real Imepriex? And where is that Monarch guy anyway? I want a rematch with him." Gotenks replied in upset manner. Isun smirked in trirumph.

"Don't worry about him, he's currently in a crater. Once he wakes up we can interrogate him to see if there's any weakness we can apply to the real Imperiex. By the way, the real Imepriex is about the size of a planet." Isun said. Gohan looked surprised at news as did Gotenks, Kara already knew about this information from what she learned from Kal from her universe.

"Where's Donna?" asked Kara and Isun's face deepened even further into a scowl prompting to scare Gotenks a little, making Kara nervous and even Gohan was a bit concerned.

"She's fine." Isun blantly stated. "I dropped her off at the captial city. I also found the hidden storage place with the tools and technology needed in order to repair our ship." He flared his aura taking off towards the direction of Monarch. Gohan, Gotenks, and Kara gave each other worried looks then took off following Isun's lead.

Monarch made his out of the crater that he was buried into, but definitely not without injury. His armor had massive indentions fracturing it, he coughed up a mouthful of blood spilling its contents onto the ground. Monarch suddenly felt a tremendous force on his throat as Isun had hand wrapped around it squeezing it.

"Alright my brother has a few questions to ask you. Answer correctly you live, if you take too long to answer Gotenks will break a bone in your body until they're all broken," threatened Isun. "Or if you don't answer at all, I'll just kill you right here. And believe me, I'll enjoy it."

"Insolent child you seriously think you can threaten and scare someone of my caliber?" boasted Monarch trying to think of a strategy.

Isun smirked maliciously. "I don't THINK I can. I KNOW I can. You might surprised of what a person is capable of if you hurt their mates and loved ones." Isun increased the pressure on his captives neck to prove a point.

When Monarch was about to remark, the sliver cladded futuristic tyrant slowly faded from Isun's grasp. The four of them were shocked at the event that just occured in front of them when a rather beautiful green women appeared in front of them. Her hair was green, her eyes were yellowish-green and her body seemed to be made of constellation of stars. She wore a purple with a tinge of blue cape around her neck.

"Greetings Saiyatonians." The green woman greeted in a regal manner. Gohan, Gotenks, and Isun raised their arms with a yellow ki forming on their hands in threatening manner while Kara's glowed red signifying her heat vision. The mysterious woman raised her hands in a surrendering manner. "I'm not here for violence, I'm here to help you defeat Imperiex Prime."

At the sound of that proposition, the four fighters calmed down but still were on edge.

"Who are you and what have you done to Monarch?" demanded Gohan.

"I am known as Kismet, the immortal goddess of this universe. And all I have done is send Monarch back into his own time." explained Kismet.

"And how exactly are you going to help us defeat Imperiex?" asked Isun. Kismet gave a sultry smile as she walked towards Isun, her hips sauntering side to side before she stood face to face with the eldest Saiyatonian. Her hand tentatively drapped across his chest, his shoulders then his cheek before ensaring him into a kiss. Gotenks gagged at the sight while Gohan remained stotic to perserve face while Kara blushed lightly at the sight. Once she was done Kismet walked over to Gohan, Kara was about to say something but she remembered what they both agreed on eariler and decided to play this by ear. She wanted to see if she could be ok with sharing another woman, granted this isn't what she had in mind but all things considered.

As soon as Kismet was in front of Gohan, she ensared Gohan to a liplock. At first Gohan didn't react to the kiss but after a few seconds he gave in. Kismet had her arms wrapped around Gohan's shoulders as Gohan had wrapped his hands around her waist. For some reason Kara couldn't explain, Kara found this quite exciting. She blushed lightly as she continued watching her mate makeout with another woman.

"So it is true about the Legends of the Multiverse." Kismet purred after the kiss. Gohan's cheeks were slightly tinted red from the passionate moment but it died down quickly. Kara could feel a strong urge through the mark that Gohan enjoyed the moment and through that mark she felt that same sensation course through her veins.

"What legend are you referring to?" Isun asked after his mind cleared. Kismet chuckled amusingly.

"Oops, apparently I let too much information slip out." Kismet said cutely. "But back to the matter at hand, this is not the first time Imperiex has been a problem for the universe. And normally it would require the entire legion of Earth's heroes to take him down but I feel that you two shall suffice."

"But how exactly are we going to defeat him?" Kara asked.

"Simple: you two shall preform the Metamor fusion and defeat him." simply stated Kismet. "However you two could defeat him individually together but with the fusion it would save you time."

"Before you go," said Isun. "I have a small favor to ask."

"I know." said Kismet as she snapped her fingers. Donna suddenly appeared full healed and Isun hugged her tightly. "One more thing: Imperiex isn't too far from here, he is only a few lightyears away from here and fastly approaching. Heed my advice and you shall win rather easily. With that I say farewell, I look forward to our next... _meeting_." Kismet smiled mischeviously at the Saiyatonian brothers before vanishing from sight. As soon as she disappeared, a bright was shown and Gotenks was now reverted back to Goten and Trunks.

"Whoa that was weird." Trunks said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah tell me about it." agreed Goten. "So what do we do about the planet-size Imperiex?"

"Nothing. You, Trunks, Donna, and Kara go back to the capital and get the tools and supplies we need. Isun and I will take care of Imperiex." ordered Gohan. Gohan and Isun blasted off to the skies to the outer rims of the planet. After getting a fix on his ki signature, the brothers blasted off into the depths of space to deal the universal threat of Imperiex Prime.

Stars and planets whizzed by at the speed of light as Gohan and Isun pushed their Super Saiyatonian 2 powers to the max and within a few nanoseconds, the hulking form of Imperiex Prime appeared. Imperiex imposing form stared down unimpressed, almost insulted at the Saiyatonians.

"This is the universe's taskforce to stop me? I'm insulted." spat Imperiex.

"Learn to cope." replied Gohan. Both Gohan and Isun thrusted their hands forward as a massive amount of yellow energy erupted shooting into Impreiex. The blast knocked back Imperiex quite a distance and he was less than pleased. He shot two blats of energy at Gohan and Isun as they both tried to block. Isun, having already suffered more of a beating than Gohan, couldn't maintain blocking as it knocked him into a nearby planet causing it to explode.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Gohan fired his father's signature attack at Imperiex's face but it only stunned him causing Imperiex to swing around violently eventually hitting Gohan. Gohan however crashlanded onto another nearby planet and caused it to explode. Both Isun and Gohan managed to regroup after their planetary tumble.

_'It's like Monarch all over again.'_ Isun telepathically stated. _'No matter how much power we put out, we're not doing a lot to damage him, just ticking off. Looks like fusion is our only solution.'_

_'What if we sundip?'_ Gohan replied telepathically._ 'Just like what Superman does in dire situations.'_

_'I don't know, we've never excatly tried it out before...'_

_'C'mon we're Saiyatonian's! What's the worse that can happen?'_

_'Fine but there's a star to the left of us not too far from here. We'll head to the core but we got to make this quick.'_

_'Deal.'_

Gohan and Isun flew towards the nearest star and absorbed as much sunlight radiation as they could. Impreiex Prime was flying over to their direction when two glowing figures made their appearance known. The Saiyatonian's body glowed yellow and orange as their eyebrows seemed to bulge out slightly over their eyes in a menacing fashion.

"You fools, no matter how power you absorbed, it won't be enough to kill me I'll just absorb it!" boasted Imperiex. Neither Saiyatonians said a word as they gave a thunderous battle cry and charged head on to Imperiex. Both Gohan and Isun crashed through the chest region of Imperiex leaving a gigantic hole in his chest.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Gohan as he once again fired his father's signature attack at Imperiex. Isun however had invented a new ki attack and was saving for an occasion such as this.

"Royal Crusher!" yelled Isun as he held two medium sized orange ki blasts in his hands before merging them above his head then bringing it back down in front of his face before firing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE I AM INVINCIBLE!" screamed Imperiex as his body started to distenegrate. The Saiyatonian's bodies returned to their natural olive-toned colors expending all their sun energy into their blasts. They were exhausted from the massive amount of energy their bodies held in that short time before blacking out. But before they could black, they saw two females catching them in the void of space.

'Kara.'

'Donna.'

**-Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Beerus' Temple**

A lone being walked outside admiring the beauty and majestic sight of the planets that surronded the temple as well as the constant sunset/sunrise feel that showered the temple. This lone being had teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

His planet gazing was interuppeted by two newly arriving figures. The first one had blonde hair that reached onto the smalls of his back, wore a white breastplate with golden shoulder pads with the sun on them. He had multiple daggers around his waist and a sword in a green sheath tied to his back, accompanied by a rather large pair of white angel wings. The second one also had blonde hair but his was much shorter, above the ear. His outfit was more modern, wearing only a black tuxedo and he had majestic golden wings.

"Michael Demiurgos and Lucifer Morningstar, it has been awhile old friends." greeted the teal skin man. "How long has it been?"

"At least a billion years, no more than two." answered Michael. "I see you're still watching over Beerus, am I correct Whis?"

"Indeed," sighed Whis. "I swear all I am good for these days is to be his personal alarm clock. If it wasn't for me he would probably sleep through the rest of his godhood."

"That would be a shame," said Lucifer. "After all, who wouldn't want to wake up to your lovely singing voice?"

Whis glared at Lucifer. "I have known you since the three of us were training eons ago. So your silver tongue isn't going to work on me."

"Who says I was trying?" smirked Lucifer. "Besides you have more affinity to the culinary arts rather than pop culture."

"If I'm not being too prudent to ask but why are you two here?" asked Whis. "Not that I mind my two oldest friends coming around but the only times you've come are when there is something major going on."

"Normally that would be the case but today is one of the few days in millenia to where I don't have to worry about my brother causing havoc." said Michael.

"Havoc is a strong word." replied Lucifer. "At most I tend to keep to myself with my little piano bar in Los Angles called Lux, it's a delighful place. You should come even visit."

"That does sound lovely." contemplated Whis. "Of course I'll come. Oh, where are my manners? Please come inside, I'll set up some food and we can catch up."

"Beerus wouldn't happen to still be asleep at this point in time would he?" inquired Lucifer.

"Indeed although he'll have another 8 months before awaking." answered Whis. "I'm sure he'll be delighted in seeing you two again."

With that the three of them went inside the temple to eat and reminisce on old times. Not before a series of explosions rang off as soon as they got inside.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

**A/N: I did some research on Monarch and discovered that Monarch is almost as powerful as Imperiex himself but the advantage would go to Imperiex hence why Isun had a much harder time fighting Monarch compared to Gohan fighting a Imperiex probe. I hope my reviewers enjoyed this chapter/arc. And for those asking me about the Buu saga, I'm doing it but I'm still planning it out. Trust me when I say that by the time the Buu saga starts, it'll be my crowning jewel but possibly my longest arc to write :). I just want to make sure that the Justice League, Goku, Vegeta and Faora have their moment to shine. I will say that what I have planned might be a HUGE shock to the audience, and it might involve the usage of the Dragonballs :). They may or may not be destroy.**

**Power levels:**

**Before the Monarch and Imperiex fight (chapters 1-10):**

**Isun-**

**Base:** 36.375 billion (current Goku's base power level multiplied by 75x; using assumed Ascended Super Saiyan multiplier)

**Super Saiyatonian:** 1.818 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2:** 3.637 trillion

**Gohan-**

**Base:** 36 billion

**Super Saiyatonian:** 1.8 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2:** 3.6 trillion

**But after the fight with Monarch and Imperiex, including the zenkai it'll be the power levels I stated in chapter 6:**

**Chapter 11 - onward **

**Isun-**

**Base:** 50 billion

**Super Saiyatonian:** 2.5 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2:** 5 trillion

**Gohan-**

**Base:** 49 billion

**Super Saiyatonian: **2.45 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2:** 4.9 trillion

**Character Themes:**

**Isun: **There and Back Again by Daughtry

**Gohan: **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (Part 2)

**Goku: **Developments by Hands like Houses

**Vegeta: **Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace


	12. Coronation of the Amazon King

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC universe or Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is my OC Isun.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**'Thoughts'**_

**Pairings:**

**Goku x Faora**

**Gohan x harem**

**Gohan's harem:**

Supergirl

Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark)

Harely Quinn

Athena (God of War version)

Erasa

Zatanna

Batgirl

Dawnstar

**Isun x harem**

**Isun's harem:**

Videl

Donna Troy

Starfire

Mary Marvel

Android 18

Hawkgirl

Tula/Aquagirl (Flashpoint Paradox movie version)

Galatea

Lyla Lerrol (Superman Godfall version)

**Saiyatonian Harem Note: I will allow the maximum number of 15 ladies for each harem but that doesn't necessarily mean that either Isun or Gohan will have 15 members, just the limit is now presented. I may include a number of goddess into the harems but I'm not TOO familiar with them but these are who I do know: Kismet, Hera, Aphrodite, X'Hal (Tameranean goddess), Cynthonna (Kryptonian goddess of ice), and Isis (DC comics).**

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Watchtower**

Nearly two weeks after the incident with Monarch and Imperiex Prime, the young superheroes finally made their way back to the little blue jewel known as Earth. After docking their ship in the hangar, everyone exited the ship only to be greeted by a small party waiting for them at the ship's entrance. The small party consisted of Goku, Faora, Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman.

"Looks like someone called the calvery." joked Gohan as they stood within a few feet of each other.

"I take it that the mission was a success?" asked Faora with her hands folded behind due to her upbringing in the Kryptonian army.

"Yes ma'am," replied Gohan. "Though we did have some difficulties with our ship, being shot down and all. And not to mention that we faced some powerful enemies during our time on planet Metamor, specifically two beings called Imperiex and Monarch. It was pretty crazy since both of them were able to push us to our Super Saiyatonian 2 levels."

That little piece of news shocked the 6 of them greatly considering that the last time that a enemy pushed a Saiyatonian to that level was Cell, and that was 7 years ago. But that didn't Goku who had a smirk on his face as he walked right in front of Gohan and Isun.

"It must have been one hell of a fight," praised Goku. "This Imperiex and Monarch must have been very powerful considering that right now your base levels are slightly stronger than my Super Saiyan 2 form. I'm also glad my sons are ok, it must have quite an experience for Goten, right son?"

"It wasn't all that bad Dad," Goten said. "Besides with our new technique that Trunks and I learned, we were quite powerful right Trunks?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Trunks. "Especially when we join our bodies in the Fusion Dance and become a single fused being with extreme power, at least that was what I heard anyway."

"Sounds like a pretty useful technique," Flash said. "But how do you exactly perform that Fusion thingy?"

Goten and Trunks were about to perfrom Fusion when they were interuppted by Isun picking them by the scruffs of their collars.

"NO!" yelled Isun. "None of that! Shame on you! I"ve already dealt with Gotenks once, I'm not going to go through that again!"

Everyone around Isun sweatdropped at the sight of the angry Saiyatonian and they took a few steps back for protection, just in case.

"Sounds like this fusion technique is quite a handful." said Superman.

"Yeah you don't know the half of it." said Isun as he set the chibi hybrids down to which they decided to run away in fear of setting the eldest Saiyatonian off any further. This prompted Diana to step forward to Isun as she gave him a kiss, prompting everyone but Diana, Donna, and Isun to be flabbergasted at this latest revealation.

"Easy lover, you don't have to get all riled up about it," Diana cooed. "Besides now that you're home, we can get started for your corination ceremony for the Amazons."

"So, uh, how long will this corination take?" asked Isun.

"Not very long, just for the day of the ceremony." explained Diana. "Of course we can start tomorrow if that sounds suitable."

"I think after being in space for almost a month, that it would be better if we wait a little while." said Donna.

"Wait a minute." said Superman, making his presence known to the three lovers. "Diana, you're telling me that your dating Isun even though he's already in a relationship with your sister."

"Yes and what's your point?" implored Diana but you could hear a mild angry undertone in her voice if you listened. "There's nothing with what we have going on Kal."

"Nothing wrong?!" nearly shouted Superman. "Diana, can't you see what your doing is considered wrong? Your dating a teenager for Rao's sake Diana! A teenager, a 16 year old at that! Not to mention he's already in another romance with Donna."

"I know and the four of us have already discussed this and have accepted the conditions for this relationship to work," explained Diana. "I'm sorry Kal but we both agreed that even though our previous relationship was good, that it wouldn't benefit the team if we dated not to mention that we don't have as much in common as we thought we did. You're a farm boy from Kansas and I'm a warrior, if you weren't so concerned on how you presented yourself to the world things might've been different."

"I still don't like this Diana," sighed Superman as he crossed his arms across his chest. "But whatever makes you happy... I'll try to... support it." Superman said as he abruptly turned and walked away from the group in a rapid manner.

"Don't worry about Clark, I'll talk to him," delcared Batman. "However there is something we should discuss. You mentioned that there are four of you, who is this fourth person?"

"Her name is Videl Satan, she's just a Earth teenager so there's no need to interrogate her any further." declared Isun.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is how much she knows about us." said Batman.

"We are the Justice League after all, who doesn't know about us? joked Isun. But Batman remained stoic behind his cowl. "Geez Bruce relax, it's just a joke. Anyway she knows about me, Gohan, Diana, and Donna. That's it I swear to you."

Batman smirked as he turned, his cape following behind him. "It better stay that way, I don't need anyone else knowing information about the League EXCEPT for League members. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to play psychologist to an upset alien."

Isun glared behind Batman's head as he disappeared beyond the hangar hallways away from earshot.

"You know where there's that moment when you hate someone, this is one of those moments." stated Isun causing the group to laugh at that.

"So Goku, your son has three women under his belt," said Flash looking over to said Saiyan. "What exactly is you and Faora's parenting style for raising kids anyway. I'm sure it's better than Batman's method considering that one died but later got resurrected."

"That's a bit of a low blow to Bruce isn't it?" said Goku peering at the scarlet speedster. "Anyway Isun, is there something you'd like to tell your mother and I?" Both Goku and Faora had crossed their arms and were tapping their foot in synchronzied fashion.

"As a matter of fact yes," started Isun. "Bye!"

Within a blink of an eye Isun vanished as he used his Instant Transmission ability to get back onto a different part of the Watchtower. Goku and Faora laughed at their oldest son's reaction as Goku wrapped his arm's around Faora's waist bringing the happily married couple into a hug.

"He does know that we're going to find him anyway right?" Faora asked her husband. Goku chuckled as he rubbed his face into Faora's short bkack hair.

"Indeed but let's him have a head start," said Goku. "Besides he's been gone for a month, he deserves a little break. Not to mention this will soon be an ample opportunity to test Gohan and Isun's new found power."

"You'll never change will you Goku?" Faora laughed kissing Goku on the cheek. "Always chasing after some newfound power."

"I wouldn't be much of a Saiyan now would I?" Goku said smirking with pride.

"Hey Dad," Gohan called to his parents. "I noticed that you changed your outfit while we were gone. I like it."

Goku looked down to his new attire apparently he thought since Goten would soon be joining the ranks of the Justice League, he figured that Goten would wear his old uniform and colors while Goku himself would try a new identity. Faora had helped with the design process going over multiple sketches and styles that she believed would suit the Earth raised Saiyan. Goku's new attire comprised of a dark greenish blue gi top, white undershirt, a braided rope-like belt, red martial arts gloves, dark gi pants, teal spandex underneath the white undershirt, and teal gi boots (Goku's Absalon outfit).

"Thanks Gohan, your mother helped me with the new outfit." Goku said.

"Gohan, we were hoping that since the Earth hasn't been under any sort of threat for the past month and our schedules are clear if you, Kara, Diana, and Donna would like to join us for a little vacation." offered Faora.

"That's sounds splendid, of course we shall come it'll be honor." said Diana.

"I'm down for a little R&R considering that we just saved an entire galaxy." agreed Kara.

"Sure why not?" Gohan agreed also. "I could usea break after being smashed through a planet and all."

"I'm in but where are we going anyway if you don't mind me asking." Donna implored.

"To be honest we haven't really decided," admitted Goku. "We thought of the idea not too long ago but we didn't get a chance to do some research before we heard about you guys docking in the hangar."

"What about Themyscira?" offered Donna. "The corination cermony will be on the island anyway plus the fact that once news will break out it'll be a worldwide event. And it'll be a great to officially introduce Themysicra to the world and we won't have to worry about hiding the Amazons away any longer."

"That does sound pretty good not to mention it's been a while since we've returned to Themyscira." said Faora. "On plus side the beaches are pretty secluded so there will be lots of... romantic excursions."

"Mom!" complained Gohan. "I don't want to hear that! It's weird when my parents are making those innuendoes."

"Alright Fa that's enough we tortured the poor boy enough." Goku said as he nibbled on his mate's ear. "We'll see you guys on Themyscira soon."

And with that Goku and Faora exited the hangar leaving Gohan, Kara, Donna and Diana together to their thoughts.

"I'm sorry to leave you two so suddenly but Donna and I have to head back to Themyscira for preparations of Isun's corination ceremony." said Diana. "But feel free to stop by the island anytime and you won't have to worry about the guards threatening you."

The Amazonian warriors quickly left the hangar now leaving the Saiyantonian and Kryptonian alone. Kara glanced upwards towards Gohan as she had a dirty little though crossed her mind. She sauntered towards Gohan wrapping her arms around his neck, enticing him into a passionate liplock.

"Hey there stud," Kara cooed. "How about you and I go a little 'sight seeing' so to speak."

"And when you say 'sight seeing'," Gohan said. "I think you mean girls."

"True, we both agreed to this lifestyle and we just arrived back on Earth. We could use the downtime to help build our collective together. Luckily I've noticed that some of the women have an eye out for you so this should be rather easy." Kara explained. "So this could be rather fun for the both of us."

"Why do I get the feeeling that your going to enjoy this a bit more than I am?" inquired Gohan. "Is there something I should about you?"

"Are you implying that I'm bisexual Gohan?" asked Kara. She gave a small laugh when she noticed the small amount of lust that was in the Saiyatonian's eyes. "I'll admit I did some experimenting in my relationships when I was on Earth but nothing really too outrageous, at least not yet."

Kara proceeded to drag Gohan with her out the hangar in search of possible candidates to join them in their collective. What neither of them would discover that there was a certain blonde haired Amazon aboard the Watchtower that had her heart set on returning to her once beloved.

**-Saiyatonian: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Isun**

Isun phazed into the cafeteria of the Watchtower after the rather awkward moment with his parents and his mates. He changed his gi into regular clothing using the clothes beam technique that his mentor taught him. His simple clothing comprised of a black t-shirt that was fitted tight enough to where you could see the outline of his toned six-paced abs, blue jeans, and grey sneakers. He wrapped his tail through the belt loops of his pants so it would look like a furry belt. Isun glanced around the room when he found Mary Bromfield, the foster sister to Billy Baston and better known to the world as Mary Marvel.

Mary was currently wearing her superhero outfit which compromised of a red dress with a gold belt and a golden lightening bolt on the middle of her chest, gold braces on her wrists, and a white hood with gold trim which was currently down revealing a beautiful teenage girl with brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was having lunch with Captain Marvel and discussing personal matters (from what Isun could hear) so wanting to test his new found strength, Isun dashed over behind Mary and covered her eyes.

"Hey Mary, long time no see." teased Isun as he heard the laughter of one of his oldest friends besides Donna. He remembered when they first met, it was during a mission with Green Lantern, Flash, and himself against Black Adam. Even with the extraordinary powers of the hybrid, he still had a weakness to magic. Granted it wasn't as potent as his mother's and Superman's but it still had its effects and on the change of the tide, Captain Marvel and this new girl had presented herself and together they defeated the dictator of Kahndaq. After the fight Mary and Isun had a little chat and became fast friends and they've been on several missions over the years. Once they've known each other long enough, Mary told her secret to the Saiyatonian about her identity and Captain Marvel's as well. To which led to Billy Baston and Son Isun to develop an almost brotherly bond (whenever Billy wasn't in his Captain Marvel form).

"So it appears the Gold Fighter has decided to grace us with his presence." Mary said. Isun uncovered her eyes as they gave each other a hug.

"Long time no Isun." Captain Marvel greeted. "You two have been gone for almost an entire month."

"Yeah tell me about it. Apparently there was some crucial information that we were missing since by the time we arrived to Planet Metamor, there some enemies waiting for us."

"Really? I'm sure they weren't that big of a threat, considering that you and Gohan are the two most powerful people in the Justice League possibly, dare I say, in the galaxy." said Mary. However both the Marvels could see the crestfallen look on the Saiyatonian's face.

"Normally I pride myself on my powers and abilites since I've gone through a lot near death experiences and training to get to this point," Isun started. "And I've already quit once and that was 7 years ago even though I technically won my fight against Monarch."

"Monarch? I don't think I've ever heard of that name before." Captain Marvel stated.

"And do you mean you 'technically' won your fight against Monarch?" asked Mary.

"I figured as much since Monarch is a tyrant from the future that can apparently travel through time and such," explained Isun. "And to answer your question I only won because I didn't let Monarch power up to his full potential."

"And this bothers you to some degree." stated Captain Marvel.

"A little bit yeah because after Dad's mind was reverted back to normal and discovered the Saiyan Code of Honor, he raised the three of us to follow those rules to the tee but unlike Vegeta, we were taught that we could slightly bend those rules but only a tiny fraction." explained Isun. "And these are the rules as follows:

_**1) A warrior is in no way to bring shame to their family or self as it reflects upon not only themselves but those whom they related to.**_

_**2) When engaging in battle three things must be present: The opponent must be at full strength, they must not have their back turned at the moment of the kill, and they must be equal or greater in strength.**_

_**3) A warrior is in no way to run from, nor look away from an ensuing battle unless one's life is threatened and is about to be dealt, in this manner, it should be promised for a rematch and a definate call for end would have to be made until that time.**_

_**4) A Saiyan must always tell the truth to those that ask a question, unless they be of an enemy race upon which they may withhold information from that person.**_

_**5) Backstabbing is not to be practiced. If as a warrior you are going to killa person, tell them flat out you are and then uphold your word, it is one thing that binds you stronger than any physical bindings.**_

_**6) A vow is the strongest promise a warrior makes. If you vow to repay a debt, give a marriage vow, you are to uphold that vow to the best of your ability even unto death. If you can't uphold it, don't make it.**_

_**7) When asked to do something as a final request, and if it brings the warrior no shame, they should carry out that wish to the best of their ability. A deathbed vow is the greatest vow you can ever give as it binds you to that until your own demise.**_

_**8) When making a challenge, it is the same as making a vow, you should make sure that you carry out the challenge. However if your challenge is declined by the challenged, then it is to be backed off of and not attempted until the next meeting. If you are the one being challenged then it falls back to whether or not it would be honorable. It must include these requirements before you can accept it. Should you accept it, you are to only take it on the challenger and not include any others to it.**_

Hopefully you could see my dilemma with the fight against Monarch."

"Wow, I knew you lived by a pretty honorable code and all but I didn't know how important it was to you." said Mary as she took Isun's hand into her own.

"That would explain the harsh treatment that Vegeta gives everyone and also the rough training sessions Goku gives some of us." said Captain Marvel.

"Anyway could I talk to Mary for a bit? There's something I wish to discuss with her privately." said Isun.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back shortly Billy." Mary told Captain Marvel.

"Alright but hurry back soon." Captain Marvel said as he went back to his lunch. Isun lead Mary out of the cafeteria to a secluded area of the Watchtower as Isun used his ki sensing abilities to make sure that no one would come by to interrupt them.

"What did you need to talk to me abo-" Mary was interuppted when Isun stepped forward and kissed her. Mary Marvel more or less wasn't expecting that sort of reaction, especially from an old friend. Now she wouldn't lie and say that she didn't find the Saiyatonian extremely attractive and even at one point had a crush on him. She was even going to tell him her feelings for him when Donna Troy appeared as Wonder Woman's protege. Though for some reason at the time she didn't have the nerve to tell him her feelings even as she witnessed the growing attraction and bond between the Amazon and the Saiyatonian. However she was brought out of her thoughts when Isun finished the kiss and Mary could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks causing a reddish hue to stain her cheeks.

"It wasn't so much talking as it was that," said Isun as he grabbed Mary by the shoulders and slowly pushed her up against the wall. The Saiyatonian stood over the smaller Marvel member as his face slowly came towards just stopping as their foreheads touched. "But I can guess that you like me right? Perhaps even love me?"

Mary looked away but her blush darkened enough for Isun to smirk at his 'prize'. Isun nudged his face into her neck and taking a deep of breath of her scent; she smelled of jasmine and spice. He nibbled a little at her ear causing Mary to moan involuntarily at the sensation.

"I'll take that as a yes. If you want I can give you errotic sensations most people dare not dream of, what do you say?" Isun persuaded as he pinned Mary's arms above her head. Mary's eyes were glazed over as she looked up at Isun and she could see from his almost glowing auburn eyes the sensation of lust but also of love.

"Isun please we can't do this," Mary pleaded. "I know about your relationship with Donna during one of my missions with Wonder Woman and we shouldn't be doing this... Even if it's something I've dreamed of." Her response was returned by the sound of amused chuckling of a rather horny Saiyatonian.

"Oh Mary, in case you didn't know," Isun said as he leaned forward to whisper the next part into her ear. "I'm also seeing Wonder Woman as well and we already had sex." That tidbit of news was something Mary wasn't expecting to hear especially after hearing the whole honor rules and speech he mentioned eariler.

"What about those honor rules you talking about eariler? Doesn't this technically break them?" asked Mary.

"Not really because Donna, Videl, Diana, and I had already had agreed to this." explained Isun.

"Videl? How many women have you slept with?" Mary questioned.

"Let's see there's Donna, Videl, Diana... Then there's you." Isun smirked.

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?" demanded Mary. Isun offered a raised eyebrow and an amused laugh in response.

"You really want to play this game with me Miss Marvel?" teased Isun as he thrusted his pelvis upward against Mary. She gasped when she felt the massive bulge against the fabric of her panties. Isun proceeded to dry hump her to get his point across. "Besides I'm soon to be Amazon royalty when I marry Donna so I'll be able to treat the four of you how you should be treated; like queens."

Isun crushed his lips onto her lips in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Mary's eyes rolled back at Isun kissing her and her perverted side took over as she wrapped her left arm around his back while using her right side to grip his backside.

Mary slightly opened her mouth as an invitation for Isun to slide his tongue into her mouth, an invitation that Isun took no time in accepting. Hazel eyes gazed deeply into brown colored eyes as Isun's tongue began a lust-fueled battle for dominance with Mary's tongue.

Isun's tongue eventually won because of his higher stamina and Mary decided to let him ravage her. In the meantime she began to run her hands through his spiky, yet flexible hair enjoying the feeling of the soft brown spikes.

Isun in the meantime began to undo her outfit but Mary placed her hand on his chest to stop him before undoing it herself and dropped her superhero outfit. When Isun got his first look at Mary's natural body, only one word came to mind: "Damn!"

Isun gazed at Mary's perfect body and marveled at her infinite beauty. Everything about her was gorgeous from her creamy skin, her smooth flat stomach with a slender waist and fully formed hips, toned thigh with long creamy legs, and to top it off, large, round and perky breasts.

Mary smirked at his expression and began to sway her bust to entice him. It worked as Isun reached forward and cupped her breasts and began licking and tweaking her nipples. Mary moaned lustfully as Isun began to toy with her breasts and rubbed her calves together.

Isun sensing what this meant smirked to himself as he trailed his left hand down her slim toned stomach all the way down to her womanhood and began to prod away at her folds that had quickly became soaked from his teasing.

Mary whimpered in pleasure as her handsome Saiyatonian lover began to finger while continuing to play with her breasts until he laid Mary on her back and spread her legs apart while bringing his face down to her womanhood.

Isun gripped Mary's folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness inside her. Isun smirked at the effects of his teasing before beginning to use his tongue to trace her folds while prodding away at her moist inner walls with his index finger.

Mary screamed in ecstasy at this as Isun continued to work his tongue inside of her and she writhed and squirmed in pleasure. Isun kept licking Mary's clit as he kept her folds apart and wriggled his fingers inside of her crevices.

Mary blushed heavily and panted out of pure lust as Isun continued to tease her womanhood. Isun's fingers rubbed against Mary's inner tunnels and felt her increasing wetness. He slowly, and teasingly, traced her folds with his tongue and entered it into her body.

Mary let out a loud scream of pleasure as Isun's tongue found itself immersed in her pussy and he started to wildly lick her insides. Isun smirked at how good Mary's innards tasted before he practically buried his whole mouth inside of her.

Isun's tongue ravaged Mary's tasty innards and licked her wetness. His tongue savored the flavor of her wetness and kept on licking into her body. Mary continued to scream in ecstasy and her legs began to quake with lust as Isun's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously.

His tongue thrashed wildly inside of Mary's pussy and she reached up and cupped her breasts. She began to grope them and Isun noticed Mary's innards turning wetter by the minute. This worked perfectly for Isun as it only served to give him more wetness to taste.

Mary felt herself about to release and moaned loudly to alert Isun. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Mary's pussy. In the meantime, Mary continued to grope and squeezed her breasts to raise her arousal further.

Isun kept licking Mary's innards until she screamed a final time and released her inner fluids onto Isun's tongue where they were promptly licked up and drank by them. Isun finished cleaning out Mary's pussy and licked and smacked his lips at the delicious taste.

"Aren't you the tasty one Mary." Isun said before Mary playfully pushed him onto his back and crawled over him while still gripping his still-clothed manhood.

"Thanks Isun, now it's my turn to be able to say the same about you." Mary smirked before lowering her upper body until her face was directly in front of his tent in his boxers. Mary then pulled his boxers down until his member stood tall and proud.

Mary smiled at the sheer size of the 9 inch member before she gripped his shaft and Isun gasped at her soft touch before she began to pump him up and down. Isun lowly moaned as Mary stroked him up and down before she brought her face to his cock and began to teasingly lick his cock from the tip all the way to the base.

She then did something unexpected by licking his testicles. Isun didn't expect that but welcomed it nonetheless as the female Marvel licked away at his balls before blowing on them both making him shiver in delight.

She then opened her mouth and took Iusn's cock as far down her throat as it would go. Isun moaned pleasurably as Mary began to swirl her hot tongue onto his manhood while moaning every few seconds using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

Just then Mary cupped her perky breasts and squeezed them together onto his cock. Isun's eyes went white with ecstasy at the massive softness of the pliable mounds of flesh on his member.

Mary laughed to herself as she brushed her tongue on Isun's stiff manhood and moaned to keep him stimulated while she kneaded her sizeable breasts together on his length, paying close attention to massage the veins of his erect cock with her hardened nipples.

Mary rubbed her breasts on the member inside her cleavage while continuing to rub the bulging veins of his manhood and Isun groaned as his cock had never felt so good before. Mary swirled her heated tongue on her lover's manhood while her vocal chords and warming saliva completely stimulated it as her breasts did perfect in keeping it erected and at its best.

Isun soon let out a loud groan signaling that he was close to his release. That being known, Mary carried on with working her mouth and sizeable bust on Isun's cock and she moaned at how good it tasted before it came seconds later.

Mary licked the thick, creamy fluids that filled her mouth that tasted delicious to the female Marvel. Mary swallowed the semen in her mouth and freed the brown haired Saiyatonian's cock from her breasts before sitting up and smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

The next moment Mary was in the middle of a makeshift bed on her hands and knees with Isun right behind her holding onto her plump, firm ass. Isun teased the brown haired beauty by rubbing the head of his member on her folds, making Mary pant lustfully and look back at him with pleading eyes, almost begging him to continue.

Isun circled his member on her folds a few more times before giving Mary a playful spank and sliding himself inside of her taking her virginity in the process. Isun moaned at how warm and tight her found her insides to be while Mary moaned in pain at the loss of her virginity. When Mary had become adjusted to his length, he drew his hips back and began to pound into her.

Mary's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Isun's member shot into her pussy. Mary's breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly.

Isun smiled at Mary's pleasured face as he plunged his length into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded across the entire room.

Isun then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Brown eyes stared lovingly into hazel/auburn ones as Isun pounded his erection into Mary's warmth and pleasured the female Marvel.

Mary reached back to run her finger under his chin as he mercilessly thrusted forward into her. Isun slammed his length into Mary's womanhood and the two teen heroes tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Isun circled his finger on Mary's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Mary moaned with Isun into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Mary closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Mary whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter Isun's raging length. Isun moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Mary's pussy continued to recieve his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The Saiyatonian pummeled his cock into Mary's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Isun groaned when Mary's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Isun removed his length from Mary's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Isun turned Mary around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Isun's eyes and lovingly began to stroke his cheek in return.

"I told you that you would give into my charm," Isun teased.

"Shut up you jerk." Mary replied and Isun sniggered as a result. "Want to do it again?" To which the Saiyatonian enthusisastically agreed. The next moment Mary laid on her side and Isun got beside her in a spoons position and Isun wrapped his furry appendage around Mary's waist. Isun held onto Mary's leg before sliding himself back inside of Mary and beginning to thrust into her once more.

Mary's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Isun began to once again relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Isun held onto Mary's leg for support as he thrusted into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Isun moaned with Mary as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and moaned at how tight she was. Mary turned her head to kiss the Saiyatonian as he slammed his cock into her pussy and her crotch smacked her crotch repeatedly.

Mary was lost in total bliss as her innards were repeatdly pounded into her by her Saiyatonian lover and her hot blush returned in full to her face and she began screaming uncontrollably from the intense waves of pleaure washing over her body.

Mary finally lost all control of her senses as the pleasure became too much for her. She soon became lost in the pleasurable ecstasy and her eyes turned white with pleasure and a lust filled smile lit her face as Mary was now being controlled by her lover who sent her to another world with the pleasure he gave her.

Isun pounded into Mary until her walls tightened on his member again causing it to fire another strong burts of semen into her fiery core and Isun leaned over mid-orgasm and bit into Mary's neck sending some of his ki into her body.

Isun pulled out of Mary and released her breasts as Mary finally came down from her pleasurable high just in time to have Isun all over her kissing her lustfully. Mary returned the kiss and looked lovingly into the Saiyatonian's eyes.

"What did you just do to my neck?" asked Mary when she felt an odd tingling sensation on her neck.

"It's just my mating mark, it's a symbol stating that you're my mate." explained Isun. "Anyway we should get dressed before someone alerts that we're missing."

"Good idea." agreed Mary and both teen heroes quickly got dressed and left although Mary was slightly limping due to their eariler but satisfying activity. Seeing her slightly limping brought a lustful smirk onto the Saiyatonian's face as he playfully smaked her ass causing Mary to yelp at the sudden action.

**-Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Gohan and Kara**

Apparently the 'sight seeing' that Gohan and Kara had agreed to do went better than either of them had expected it to go. Currently Gohan was tied naked with Wonder Girl's lasso to the bed frame as he lustfully watched his current girlfriend Kara, his ex-girlfriend Cassie Sandsmark (better known to the world as Wonder Girl), and Courtney Whitmore aka Star Girl were currently making out with each other and rubbing their naked bodies against one another trying to seduce the Saiyatonian. And it was working splendidly as Gohan was trying to untie himself without destroying the bed and possibly the wall.

Unfortunately Gohan didn't get the chance as he obeserved the three angelic blondes had finished with their personal business as they noticed that Gohan was trying to break free from his bondage.

"Apparently our boy toy isn't too fond of being caged." remarked Courtney. "He seems as if he wants to be freed so that he can fuck us so hard that we forget our own names. Should we let him go?"

"Hmmm that does sound tempting Court," said Kara placing her finger daintly on her chin as she looked upwards in a 'innocent' manner. "But I don't know, what are your thoughts Cassie? Cassie?"

The blonde Amazon never answered as she made her way ontop of Gohan's face and started to ride him. Cassie moaned in lust and pleasure as she felt Gohan's tongue pierce into her folds making her gyrations spurr rapidly. Kara and Courtney watched the errotic action happen in front of them before they glanced at each other.

"Apparently Cassie isn't waiting to jump back into the arms of her ex-boyfriend," mused Coutrney as Kara had a slightyly jealous look on her face. Mainly because she was wishing that was HER ontop of Gohan's face and that it was his tongue that plunging deeply into HER folds. It seems that the Kryptonian would have to let the Amazon know her place in this pecking order. Kara stomped over to Cassie and yanked her off Gohan by her hair, hearing the young Amazon yell in pain.

"Listen carefully to me: NO one gets near my boyfriend or gets to ride on his cock without MY say-so, got it?" demaded Kara. Cassie was about to say something but noticing the rather angry on the female Kryptonian's face, she decided to remain mute. Hell, it's not everyday you get to have the chance to return to your ex, especially if you still have feelings for, even though it's not the usual standard of getting back together she wasn't about to do anything that would jepoardize that.

Kara smirked at the silent Amazon and kissed her forcibly to demonstrate her position as Alpha Female of the group. And Gohan's cock seemed to agree with the decision since his manhood now stood its full erection of 9 inches.

"Damn I didn't know that Gohan was THAT endowed," Courtney remarked as her face got very close to the male organ in all of its glory. "If I'm not careful that thing might split me in two but it might also be worth it."

"That's it I've had enough!" yelled Gohan gathering the attention of the three blondes. "If we're going to do this then let's do it. I have three beautiful women in front of me and I'm horny as hell!"

Gohan finally pulled enough causing the headframe of the bed off its hinges and untied himself from the magic based rope. He grabbed Cassie forced her mouth onto his errected cock, overcoming her surprise she began to suck on Gohan's member slowly. After getting used to his size, she started to go faster. After a few minutes of this Gohan started to thrust inside Cassie's mouth, increasing the pleasure. They both started feel something building inside of them.

Gohan let out a scream as he climaxed inside Cassie's mouth. He put Cassie on the bed on all fours laid Kara on top of her in the same position. He then placed Courtney on the bed but next to the stacked duo. He gripped Cassie's waist and, with a grunt, he thrusted his dick inside of the Amazon. He rammed into her at blinding speeds, Cassie's moans could be heard throughout the room. But Gohan didn't care. It was a good thing that Kara had locked the door before this even started.

He pulled out of his ex-girlfriend, then Gohan positioned himself behind Kara and grabbed her waist in a death grip, and without warning rammed into the Kryptonian, not even missing a second, he started to drill into her doggy style.

He shifted from his base form to his Super Saiyatonian form. His power and speed had increased gradually, so had his member size. It was now 11 inches compared to his 9 inches at base form. The sudden increase was new to Kara, but the pain was decreasing as well. He started to ram into her at incredible speeds. While he did this he took one hand from Kara's waist and inserted three fingers into Courtney's pussy, thrusting at the same speed as he was Kara. After a long time of this Gohan had removed his digits from Courtney's pussy and with both hands spread her ass cheeks. He saw a tight asshole and managed to push his tongue inside of it. While doing this he reinserted both his middle and fore-fongers inside the blonde haired Amazon and human.

Gohan started to feel his release, but he held it in. He didn't want to end it so quickly. But theirs seemed to come too quickly. He could feel the walls closing on his member and fingers, but despite how tight it was Gohan fucked them as hard as he could. After three minutes of this, he felt the walls close in on his dick again.

He had another idea, he mentally thank Piccolo for teaching him and his brother this technique. He got off the bed and concentrated his power before creating eight clones of himself. Then he did his last transformation. He screamed as he went through the transformation between Super Saiyatonian and Super Saiyatonian 2. His dick extended another inch now standing at 12 inches long. When he finished he looked at the three women who were now sprawled on the bed in a sweaty heap. Gohan and his clones forced the women into all fours positions again.

Three went behind them, another three in front, and Gohan and his last two clones underneath them.

The ones behind them spread their ass cheeks in unison and didn't hesitate in pushing their assholes. The clones in front of them forced their mouths open and rammed their dicks inside of the women's mouths. And finally Gohan and his partners slammed their erect cocks into their women's openings. After five minutes of doing this, Gohan noticed how much their breasts were bouncing in front of his face. He grabbed his woman's boobs and sucked on the nipples. They continued this for roughly three hour and Gohan had made Kara, Cassie, and Courtney climax times. Around the fourth hour before Gohan started to feel his own climax coming.

He and his clones rammed into them as hard as they possibly could, and when they couldn't hold it in anymore they thrusted as deep inside of them as they could before releasing their seed into them. The women's eyes rolled to the back of their heads before they lost consciousness. Gohan had returned to his base form rather exhausted from staying in his Super Saiyatonian 2 form but before he slept he willed his clones away, cleaned the mess of his mate's bodies, left the mate marks on Cassie's and Courtney's necks then he wrapped the four with the blanket before he closed his eyes with his mates snuggling closer to their Aplha.

**-Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**With Isun; 2 days later**

The eldest Saiyatonian watched the waves crash against the shores of the island that he was currently inhabiting, just 100 miles away from West City. He knew that the wedding was coming up soon and he needed a place to clear his head before going through with something so monumental. Isun considered himself a person of honor and when he made a promise or an oath then he would fulfill that promise. However his dilemma right now was the wedding, not that he had second thoughts about it, more on the fact that he was contemplating whether or not he should announce to the world about his other relations. He normally didn't care what the other humans said since he had no real ties to them outside of living on Earth but he didn't want his mates to be sucked into this whole mess. Especially Videl since she just discovered about him and it would be unfair to put that type of pressure onto her. But then again she did have him and the others to fall back on and take most of the brunt force.

Isun suddenly sensed a new presence coming towards him but he realized it was his mother. Faora landed right beside her eldest son as they both stared out into the sea neither said anything to other for a while.

"Your father and I were starting to get worried about you." started Faora. "You haven't been home for two days and we were worried that there was something bothering you."

Isun didn't respond for a few minutes as he listened to the soothing sounds of the ocean. "I'm just concerned about what I'm doing is the right thing, you know, with Videl, Donna, Diana, and Mary."

Faora smirked at her son's recent newcomer in his collective. "Not two days have gone by since your return on Earth and already you have a new girl underneath your belt. You sure work fast don't you son?"

"Mom!" complained Isun. "I don't want to hear that from you! Besides I'm worried about if I should tell the world about my relationships with the other three during the wedding. If I do then they might be subjected to whoring themselves to the new King by the press but at the same time I don't want them to feel ashamed by their relationship with me."

Faora turned over to face her son, contemplating on her answer for him. "In my opinion you should tell the world about your relationships but I feel that you should talk to the others first about this. Otherwise they would feel that they don't have a voice in the decision making. I wouldn't worry about the press making fun of them unless they had a death wish from the Themyscira embassy. Besides who's going to poke fun at Wonder Woman, the most powerful woman on Earth and the League besides me?"

The Saiyatonian contemplated his mother's words. Now that he thought about, he seemed to overact with his thought process perhaps he was thinking too much into this. He felt his mother's hand placed itself upon his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I've raised my three boys to be honorable, smart, and courageous. As your mother I will always support you no matter what, unless you decide to turn evil. Then that's where your father will kick your ass if you do. The point being that I know you will make the right decision, after all you're going to be a ruler of an entire nation so you'll have to learn to make tough choices even if they don't sound all that pleasant. That's part of life; making tough choices and seeing them out."

The Kryptonian mother brought her son into a hug to which Isun returned in kind.

"Thanks for the advice Mom." Isun said.

"Your welcome, now let's return home. I know your father has been itching for a spar since he felt you and your brother's power levels when you returned home." said Faora.

"I suppose Dad will never change in some aspects will he?" laughed Isun while getting a laugh from Faora as well as they both flew the way home.

**-Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse-**

**Themyscira; A week later**

The news of a male Amazon King had been the talk of the century and much planning had been put into the wedding of Themyscira and setting for the mass amount of people that would show up including the members of the Justice League and the newscasters that were permitted onto the sacred island. The wedding was being held at the steps of the palace which was accompanied by sterling white pillars and a large crowd of guests by the bottom of the stairs.

Donna Troy of Themyscira slowly walked her way up a marble isle while all of the Justice League members stood in attention, awe, and respect on both sides. She wore a Greek styled white long dress, held together by a golden emblem. Thin gold was embroidered around her waist and a white bouquet of flowers in her hands. The Amazon had her hair held back, the Amazon crown from her predecessor Queen Hippolyta. Her white ancient Greek sandals moved at a graceful pace as she proceeded by the staircase. Isun stared in wonder and amazement of the Goddess coming towards him. Isun wanted to respect the tradition of his soon-to-be Queen so he decided to dress up in a traditional Greek royalty clothing. His brother and father dressed up in a simple black tuxedos while Kara, Cassie, Courtney, Videl, Mary, and Faora were dressed in their bridesmaids outfits. Diana had decided stand behind the stone altar wearing regal attire comprised of a long white Greek robe adorned with gold necklaces and an imperial crown, similar to the dress worn by her mother.

And now, here they were, hand in hand as Diana finished the benediction, joining the two in a bond that last even beyond the grave and death itself.

"You may now kiss your mate." Diana said, taking the bouquet from her sister and holding her hands to the side to symbolize the end of the ceremony. Donna grabbed her man by the head and pulled him into a fierce embrace, crushing her lips against his. Isun quickly responded in kind to the cheers of the heroes gathered for the wedding. However to the shock of the League and the televised world, Isun ended the kiss with Donna and grabbed Diana, Videl, and Mary into the kiss as well as he embraced them into a hug. With nothing else to say, he walked the four women up the stairs and into his chambers to comminute the blessed wedding night, much to the amusement and enjoyment of Isun's mates.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the sex scenes and lemons :). This chapter focused mostly on Isun and I hoped you guys enjoyed how he interacted with the other characters. From this point on the upcoming chapters will go back and forth between Isun and Gohan as they go on missions with different members of the League (EX: Isun and Captain Marvel or Gohan and Flash) and hang out with their family. Also the next chapters will be more family oriented, so expect more scenes with Goku, Faora, and Goten.**

**Expect the next few chapters to have more sex scenes for Goku, Gohan, and Isun. **

**Also for my readers who enjoy my other stories and my writing style, I am proud to announce that I have some upcoming stories that may interest you:**

**DBZ (Rise of the Saiyan Lineage)- **During the Saiyan saga Vegeta is struck down from Krillin's sword, killing the proud Prince of all Saiyans. However around that same time, another Saiyan spaceship arrives, much larger than the others. A group of Saiyans come and discover that Vegeta is dead. The leader is surprsingly Tarble, Vegeta's brother. Tarble brings Goku aboard and tells him that Vegeta and King Vegeta were actually imposters for the real King of the Saiyans (to which Prince Vegeta never knew) and that Tarble and Goku are actually blood brothers. Tarble tells Goku about Frieza and what happened to their race and offers to return Goku to his Saiyan way (without the bloodlust Vegeta's always shown). After some hesitation Goku goes through the offer due to his wife's death and officially becomes the true King of the Saiyans and they lead a revolt against Frieza.

**DBZ/JL crossover- **I have decided to make my Saiyatonians: Legends of the Multiverse into a trilogy (although it might end up being like the Harry Potter series XD). I already know how I'm going to end the first story and I have an idea on where I'm going to take the second story (it may or may not include a small crossover with my other main DBZ stories). I haven't decided where to take the third story yet.

**DBZ/JL crossover- **This is a request from Brolyxnew52harem:

Broly (pure hearted Saiyan Broly in this story/alternate universe) x mass harem (including Harley Quinn/post Suicide Squad)

M rated for heavy sexual content/lemons/language/violence

**DBZ/JL crossover- **Set during the EOZ, Goten is transported into the DC universe during the World Martial Arts Tournament. However when he arrives, he discovers that this universe is filled with female superheroes and no male heroes. This is the Ame-Comi version of the DC universe and Goten will look as he does in Dragonball Absalon but he is 17.

**Friends with Benefits:**

**Isun-**

Catwoman

Maxima

Gilotina

Vixen (Mari McCabe)

**Gohan-**

Black Canary

Lashina

Raven

Huntress

**Power levels:**

**Chapter 11 - onward **

**Isun-**

**Base:** 50 billion

**Super Saiyatonian:** 2.5 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2:** 5 trillion

**Gohan-**

**Base:** 49 billion

**Super Saiyatonian: **2.45 trillion

**Super Saiyatonian 2:** 4.9 trillion

**Character Themes:**

**Isun: **There and Back Again by Daughtry

**Gohan: **Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine (Part 2)

**Goku: **Developments by Hands like Houses

**Vegeta: **Animal I have Become by 3 Days Grace


End file.
